The Unexpected Journey
by LivingInThePages
Summary: It's the last year for the Gryffindor trio, but no one said it had to be at Hogwarts. When two students are to be selected for the upcoming exchange program, Hermione Granger eagerly submits. But what if her course wasn't as expected? What old friends will cross her path once more? (Rating may rise.) Krum/Hermione. Durmstrang based.
1. Lessons in French

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is non profit and for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

A meow from the edge of the tree stump was the first to interrupt my book. "Ah. Êtes-vous venu à pratiquer français avec moi?" I asked my furry friend who plopped himself down, attaining half of the stump. He tilted his head at me, blinking slowly before yawning and curling into an orange ball of fluff.

"Didn't think so." I said, smiling as I returned my attention to the French text book. After a straight month of practice, I was fairly cetain I could have a clear conversation with the girls of Beauxbaton.

My excitement grew as I thought of ordering baguettes at a real French bakery or strolling through the Luxembourg garden. The vast openness of the garden in pictures had always astounded me- a grand palace that looks over 23 hectares of tree lined promenades and the 1620s Medici fountain.

Though with this weather, I wonder if it'd be suitable enough to be venturing outside just yet. I looked up toward the sky, wondering if it was as dark and cloudy there as it was presently here... At least it wasn't as if I weren't already used to the lousy weather being in Scotland.

"Oh Crookshanks. This time tomorrow, I'll be a transfer student. I'd never imagined being picked."

I smiled, recalling being chosen by madame Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbaton. Last Tuesday, a well mannered and fairly clean owl came to the grand hall and presented me with a scroll that was tied perfectly with a blue ribbon. Most of my friends applauded and congratulated me that night, a few others had gossiped about how I would never fit the high standard to be a proper Beauxbaton student. I didn't necessarily mind those students, but Harry still stood up for me when he heard talk.

Although I'd miss my heroic best friend dearly, he had been chosen to transfer to Durmstrang, and Ron's too busy to notice the two of us with Lavender back at his side. A small pang in my chest instantly erupted at the thought of their resurrected relationship.

After the war, I persuaded the boys to help in the infirmary on and off for a month. We took shifts working with madame Pomfrey, and while Harry and I were fighting over who had the next hour off, I was oblivious to how often Ron was actually willing to work.

At the end of that month Lavender was released from the hospital and Ron and I were further apart than ever.

"Mione! What're ya doin out here this early?"

I jumped at the abrupt voice, mentally scolding myself for not being more aware of my surroundings- being near the black lake and all. Though still dangerous, it felt as if a serene peace covered the grounds when the war ended. Like even the creatures of the lake and forest could sense the dark's defeat.

"Hagrid." I smiled in his direction near the trees before getting up from my stump seat.

"I have plans in Hogsmeade early today with Ginny, I wanted to come out here once more before I leave tomorrow morning."

His brows shot up. "Tomorrow huh? Time sure flys don it? You be careful out yonder." He said with an intensity.

I smirked at the large hairy man whom I considered to be a dear friend for years.

"Don't worry about me, if anything, you need to give that advice to yourself once in awhile, by the way what was that creature you were walking with fang yesterday?" I snickered in good manner, teasing him for taking yet another creature under his wing. "It looked rather suspicious."

Hagrid shifted his feet. "Oh tha'd be Archie, he be a Jarvey. Cute as a button but the overgrown ferret sure got a mouth on him. You should hear the stuff that comes out of it." He said, shaking his head.

"Fangs fond o' him fer some reason. Can't see why." Both of his eyebrows fell flat in concentration, looking off into space like he normally did when he was working on a new project, before coming back to earth all at once.

"Anyway, nough bout me. Miss Mione Grangers goin to France!" He crossed over to envelope me in a crushing hug that made an unwelcome yelp come out of me. "You be sure to write now. I don't wanna miss a week without one of them letters." He chuckled warmly. "Oh, and uh... Give yer Headmistress a hello for me too." He grinned sheepishly, a light pink highlighting his face.

"You really ought to see her again Hagrid. Maybe I'll convince her to come visit with me." I said, my mind suddenly wondered off to wether or not that would be a comfortable trip. Being headmistress, I'd wager she could hold an intellectual conversation without being too petty like a lot of women. Of course no one could hold a torch to Dumbledores mind, but another woman with a brain would be delightful.

"Thanks 'Ermione. You be off now, I'm releasing a few uh... Well... I don't know exactly what they are..." He scratched his chin in thought. "Anyway, 'til I know there nature I'd rather no student be near by, even if it is someone as quick thinkin as you." He said, a stern note in his friendly tone.

If it were anyone else I'd say they were mad for doing something so rash without first knowing what they were about to unleash, but Hagrid's way with creatures was certainly unexplainable.

"Alright, I have to be back in a bit anyway." I stood, waiting for Crookshanks to leave the stump.

He looked up in comprehension before crossing over to rub along the side of Hagrids leg, then took off toward the castle. I turned to follow him before looking back once more.

"Don't forget to see me off tomorrow, I'm leaving at noon near the west wing." I said, hoping this wouldn't be the last I saw of Hagrid till Christmas.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it." He smiled a contagious grin before we both turned away.

* * *

The Gryffindor tower was just starting to get lively as I entered the common room. A group of four first years sat in front of the fire eating breakfast, while Neville (still in pajama bottoms which was odd since his top was his uniform shirt) fell back asleep in a large red armchair. Others were merely passing through, likely on there way to the grand hall or an initial class.

I, on the other hand, had today off to prepare for tomorrow's trip and Ginny, of course, took that as an opportunity to get out of two classes and escort me to Hogsmeade. I had protested for her grades, but she waved it off, telling me she had Headmistress McGonagalls permission to leave.

Looking up at the grandfather clock in the corner, it was 5 minutes past the time we agreed on. I searched the room, waiting for her distinctive flash of red hair to appear. I sat in the opposite chair of the lightly snoring Neville, figuring I'd give her extra time. Knowing Ginny, she was most likely stretching her time with last minute beauty products or a change of shoes.

After another 5 minutes went by, I finally crossed the room to the entrance of the girls dormitory. Ginny's door was on the left since she now shared a room with Lavender, after Lavender and Parvati had a quarrel.

Parvati was temporarily bunking with me until they settled down... If they ever would. It's been two weeks and honestly I wished they would just make up already so I could go back to living in peace.

I approached the door, knocking lightly while hoping to God that Lavender wasn't the one to open it.

"Just a minute!" The familiar voice said through the wood.

I let out a breath in relief as Ginny stepped out, right along with a blushing and disheveled Harry beside her. He looked so nervous and guilty that if he had a tail, it would be tucked between his legs. I couldn't help but laugh.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, can't blame me. I'm leaving right after you are... Five months is a long time."

His eyes went down to Ginny, sadness and love filled his expression as he squeezed her hand before letting go, stepping back into the room.

"Sorry for keeping her, I think I'm going to take a nap." He said, scratching his head and yawning before crossing the room, arms stretched like Christ the Redeemer and falling face first back onto her bed.

Ginny closed the door behind her, then met my pace as we exited the hall.

* * *

Hogsmeade was quiet this time of year. The chill morning air slowly warmed as the sun poked out from the clouds and shone on the glass store displays.

Looking at the list I brought with me, I set off to find the first item required at Beauxbaton.

"Where am I going to find a "in-vogue" hat here? And our winter coats need to have a silver trim?"

I scowled at the lengthy fashion list, right above the shorter, and extremely blunt book list.

Ginny took it from my hands, widening her eyes at first glance before her expression became thoughtful.

"Gladrags might have these items... Though we might have to transfigure a pair of blue socks to have the white lace trim... Or perhaps transfiguring tinsel into clothing items would be more appropriate." She said with a smirk. "Honestly, how on earth are we going to find chrome infused scarves... and why did they include brooches on here? My great aunt Tessie still wears those."

"She must be all the talk in France if that's the case. Ron once showed me her collection. Your aunt is sweet but how can one woman have that many cats pinned to one sweater?" I asked, recalling the elderly woman, insisting on me keeping one that she thought matched my eyes the best.

Ginny shook her head. "I haven't the foggiest."

After pocketing the list, we stopped in front of Gladrags shop windows, a banner that read "Proud supporter of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" was above four display shirts all with different house symbols.

Gryffindor red, our proud lion sitting on the front of our crest... Slytherin green... Slimy conniving snake... Hufflepuff Badger... Then I froze, my eyes catching the Ravenclaw blue.

Ginny stopped as well, looking in the direction my eyes were fixed on. She smiled in recognition, before quickly entering the shop.

A half hour of searching went by before finally finding a single blue lace top among the Ravenclaw racks. We made our way to the register where an older witch was reading in a wicker chair.

She smiled warmly as we approached, placing a marker in her book.

"Did you girls find everything you needed today?" She asked.

"Yes! This will work perfectly. Do you know if there's any clothing stores specifically for Ravenclaw?" I asked, hoping for any kind of information.

She handed me my receipt before pondering my question quietly. "Have you tried that new store? What was it called again... Oh I can't remember but it's in the place of the old J. Pippins potions. It's now a boutique store. Can't recall too much Hogwarts merchandise but I do recall some frilly things like this shirt though." She said, gesturing to the shopping bag carrying my new top.

I beamed at the woman, hearing exactly what I needed.

"That sounds perfect! Thank you!" I said, picking up my bag and smiling.

"No problem deary. And thank you for shopping at Gladrags, have a nice day!" The woman smiled before returning to her seat and book.

Ginny was the first to spot the boutique. The store was still the golden yellow that J. Pippins left behind, the windows looked repainted a clean white, and the display now held a set of antique mannequins wearing unique blouses and assortment of pants. Above it was a wood sign reading "Abigail's Buttons and Boas."

"Looks promising." Ginny said, eying the shop.

And boy was it. Within 10 minutes we found half the items on the list, only two items needing to be transfigured. With both our arms full, we made our way to the hat rack in the corner.

"I can't believe hats are part of your code. No offense, but how are you going to tame that mane enough to put one on anyway?"

I sighed, picking up the first blue hat I saw, pushing it onto the top on my head. Turning to the mirror, I looked at the frizz that stuck out underneath the hat like a clown.

"I have no idea." I said, adjusting it accordingly. After a few futile try's to make it fit, I pulled most of my hair into a low pony tail.

"I just hope I don't stretch it out over time." I said, putting another hat onto my head. It was red, but had the same feminine design suited for Beauxbaton. I tapped my wand against it, briefly changing it to blue before deciding two hats should be enough for the first week.

After checking out, we crossed to Tomes and Scrolls, my favorite place in Hogsmeade. The familiar forest green building towered in a corner of the center.

Ginny took one look at my wicked smile and exhaled a heavy sigh. "Oh no Hermione. I'm not spending more than 20 minutes in there. We need to be back before dinner otherwise McGonagall will be furious."

I cocked a smile at her. "Go ahead back, I might want a few reads other than what's on my list. Plus I know Harry probably misses you..." I said with a pointed look.

Harry was leaving after I was but of course Ginny would miss her boyfriend even more. Heck, knowing I'm leaving him myself made my stomach hurt. Of course I'd miss Ginny dearly but she's not my best friend... She's not my brother.

Both of our smiles fell at the thought.

"I suppose... Um. You sure you don't want me to come in? I can at least wait the 20 minutes with you." Ginny said.

I shook my head. "No, you'd get bored. Besides I like the privacy of this place. This would be a good parting from Hogsmeade." I said, smiling up at the building.

She nodded, a hint of relief playing on her face.

"Okay, after you're done come find me in the great hall." She said, hugging me tightly before taking half my bags for me. I started to protest but she shot me a look that couldn't be argued.

I gave her a smile in appreciation. "Alright, see you in a bit." I said walking into the book store.

From behind me I heard a crackle of a snort. "A bit... Yeah right."

* * *

One arm was full of heavy books in a large bag and the other carried the pompous hats as I walked back toward the Hogwarts entrance for the last time this semester. Taking in a calming breath, I started memorizing every detail of the intricate iron gates, the stubby grass in the dirt path, and the sway of the trees that surrounded the school.

The cool breeze lifted the curls off my face as Hogwarts got bigger with each step.

Was I really leaving in the morning? I closed my eyes and took it all in before opening the incredibly large door to the entrance hall.

A dark...

Quiet...

Entrance hall...

My pulse quickened and hairs stood on the back of my neck as I set my book bag down. What was going on here?

Before I could reach my wand to cast lumos, the candles lit all at once, revealing a crowd.

"Surprise!"

I flew back, almost casting a jinx until I saw every Gryffindor face that was staring at me with a broad smile, each with a silly party hat on.

"You guys!" I exclaimed, taking in the decor.

A large banner that read "Good luck Hermione" hung above the staircase in lilac and orange. Infact, everything was lilac and orange.

"You remembered my favorite colors!" I said, laughing at Harry who had transfigured his robes into the vibrant orange. Most of the girls took on the lilac.

Standing next to Harry were Fred and George. The talented twins were having fun with both the colors, one had mastered stripes and the other, polkadots.

Harry enveloped me into a hug before scoffing.

"None of these bone heads can even remember what they ate for lunch. I of course remembered after that awful test that Lockhart gave us. What was it that you said again?" He asked with a devious smile.

""Isn't it wonderful Harry! We're meant to be! He likes lilac just as much as I do!"" He said in a higher, mocking pitch. I glared at him, but couldn't help laughing as he tried impersonating what was supposed to be my voice.

"Honestly Harry! If you wanna play that game I've got some juicy stuff up my sleeve as well." I said, waggling my eyebrows.

Fred suddenly stepped toward us, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Juicy you say? Hermione, do tell."

I rolled my eyes but I could never actually be, in any way, annoyed.

"Awe don't give me that! Aren't you going to miss me?" He asked, picking me up into a hug and twirling me once around.

Before I could protest, he set me down and took out his wand, flicking his wrist in a non threatening manner .

"There! Much better!"

People who overheard the commotion looked down at my robes and grinned at my lilac robe.

George then sauntered over, scrutinizing Fred's work.

"No no, you have it all wrong! Where's your creative thought?" His wand flashed toward me as well, and I was enveloped in orange polkadots just as he was.

"There! Now you look just as great as I do." He said, folding his arms and nodding at his work.

"Honestly you two!" I shook my head before grabbing my wand and casting the orange spots to morph down, coloring just the seams and tie.

"Now who's the genius?" I asked, twirling for the three boys.

Rolling there eyes in unison, George came in for a brief hug before running off shouting, "Cake time!"

McGonagall patted me on the shoulder, wishing me congrats, then chased down George, shouting after him with her wand raised in her shaking fist.

Fred laughed and proudly jutted his chest. "So I think we can all agree I'm the more mature and handsome brother now."

"You wish." The chilling voice said from behind me.

My breath held as I turned to see the familiar red hair and freckles. The corner of his mouth turned up into a sheepish grin as his eyes shifted from Fred to meet my gaze.

"I never really congratulated you..." He shoved a hand into his pocket, withdrawing a silver chain hanging from his fingers, the middle holding a red square stone.

"Sorry I didn't wrap it... Uh, It opens by the way... Found the pictures from mom." He said awkwardly, looking down at his shoes as he dangled it into my palm.

After turning it once over, I pinched the clasp carefully, opening the stone to see a wizard picture of us three laughing in his newly rebuilt kitchen. The opposite side was just the two of us, one arm around each other from our first day by the train station, 2nd year.

"Thank you Ron, it's beautiful." I said as I slipped it onto my wrist.

"Yeah... No problem. Anyway, I'm gunna grab some cake then get to my dorm... I guess I'll see you at Christmas?"

I nodded, feeling the awkward tension between us, wondering if maybe we'd have more of a normal conversation by then.

"Yeah, see you." I smiled halfheartedly, watching him briskly walk into the grand hall.

Harry laid a hand on my back when he was gone, sending me a sort of comfort that he's always done through the years.

"Wanna join the festivities?" Fred asked softly, gesturing toward the hall. "I know Ginny's still in there keeping your dinner warm."

I nodded, linking my arm through Harry's before walking into the swarm of students.

* * *

 **Yay! First chapter down!**

 **Thank you all who took the time to read!**

 **I'm a new writer and I would love feedback while I'm continuing my first official fanfic!**

 **Hope to have the next chapter up this weekend.**

 **Cheers! (:**


	2. White Horses

**Thanks to those who favorited and are following, you guys are amazing.**

 **And a big thank you to those who reviewed!**

 **Enjoy (:**

* * *

Dawns first light shone through the window on my closed bed curtains as I stared up at the ceiling.

I blinked up at the brass that held the curtains before I rubbed my eyes and decided perhaps it was best I just got out of bed already.

Sleep hadn't come to me easily last night-I'd blame the butter beer and cake that hyped everyone up-but I only had one glass and a fork full of cake. It was delicious but between conversations (and the boys who were surrounding the three layer cake) I didn't get a full piece of my own, so I hadn't an excuse.

I sighed, feeling excited, nervous, and a little bit sick as I quietly stood, keeping a watchful eye out for the still sleeping Parvati as I crossed to the bathroom.

I took a look inside the mirror, wondering if I could possibly tame my curls enough to look presentable in front of the distinguished French girls who all held such grace and beauty.

After picking up my hunched shoulders and twisting my hair, I gave myself a turn around in my pajamas and envisioned a blue dress instead.

Nope. Still the same Hermione Jean Granger.

I shrugged at my reflection as if it were asking 'what did you get yourself into?', before grabbing a towel and heading out to the prefects bathroom.

After exiting the quiet common room, I marveled at the empty, dim lit halls as I once had my first day.

The castle was sleeping, and instead of the flurry of magic it presented to us students on a regular basis, it felt almost like a historical building a muggle would see back home.

The ceiling bore no enchantments. Instead, the shadows played against the rib vaulted arches and pronounced the tiles in the stone floor that echoed slightly every time I set a foot down.

Oh Hogwarts how I'll miss you...

I reached my destination in no time, almost bumping into the door as I was staring at one of the columns in the corner of the wall for too long.

After running the bath and filling it with a sorted color of bubbles, I stripped my pajamas and sunk into the hot water, starting to feel more at ease.

That is, until a familiar screech sounded from above a toilet.

"I can't get one wink of sleep around here without hearing another bloody student- oh it's _you_." She said, raising one translucent eyebrow and floating over to sit along side me on the edge of the tub.

"Good morning Myrtle." I greeted, inwardly hoping the bothersome ghost wouldn't stick around for very long.

"Is it a good morning? I can never tell being in this rather dull place. Though rumor has it, you're leaving this morning so I guess it is a good morning." She said with a sharp tongue.

I silently lathered my hair as she narrowed her eyes.

"I used to take bubble baths all the time you know. It's dreadful watching others take baths everyday. Though my hair would look clean and straight when I got out." She said with a twisted smirk.

I took a breath and engulfed myself in the water to clear the soap, thankful for the brief moment of muffled noise. As I came up she was still talking in a roller coaster of pitch.

"Anyway, yours just looks awful. Even in the water it's still frizzy." She said as she stared at my hair.

I continued ignoring her, shutting my eyes and adverting my attention to the gentle movement of the water until I heard her say something strange.

"What was that?" I asked as she continued babbling on.

"Are you deaf? I thought you were supposed to be intelligent. I'm not repeating myself for you. Anyway where was I..."

She continued on, talking about gossip she's heard as well as throwing in insults whenever she could about me.

I shook my head. Oh well, she doesn't even go outside or read the paper. What could she know about a storm.

After lathering my hair in a special conditioner Parvati bought me, I let it sit for the recommended time before finishing washing off and jumping out, moving swiftly into my towel so Myrtle couldn't comment on my body next.

It wasn't like there was much to pick on honestly. I had decently sized curves and a waist I was almost proud of.

The only thing troubling me was the healing scars here and there from the war.

Honestly, the worst was on my forearm, left by Bellatrix Lestrange, but the rest still looked... Unpleasant.

A slash against my chest was healed into a fading S from Dolohov, and my calf had a ring like an anklet from a branch of the whomping willow twisting around my leg.

Other scars were splayed out from minor explosions and spells, as well as the very few I had gotten from playgrounds and cooking as a kid.

I disillusioned them all when I had to, but most of the time there wasn't any need since I was always fully clothed.

It did get annoying in summer though, when all I wanted to do was swim with my parents. I just ended up making excuses, though my mother did catch me in my underwear once. She had promised not to tell my dad, only if I explained how I had gotten them. She continued upholding her promise until the night before I returned to Hogwarts. In a desperate attempt to make me stay home, she told my dad the dangers of the magical world as well as my scars.

At first my dad was silent, chin in his hand as he stared into space.

The next, he was helping me pack my bags and giving me a look of pride.

He then showed me a few of his own scars when he fought in the war at my age.

I'm sure mom still hasn't forgiven him for letting me leave, but I assured her the war at Hogwarts had ended and she had nothing to be afraid of... Though come to think of it, I was also needing the assurance myself.

After tucking the towel at my chest and wrapping my Gryffindor robes around myself, I went back into the hall, thankful that it was still too early to see many faces.

The walk back seemed a bit lighter and I could hear voices at the end of halls, so I quickened my step as I made my way to the painting.

I groaned as I approached the Fat Lady who was still sleeping soundly against the frame of the painting.

I cleared my throat and spoke "Tasseled Wobbegong."

She muttered something inaudible and just as I was about to get hasty, the portrait swung open and I thankfully stepped through.

Closing the door to my dorm behind me, I silently dug into my trunk as Parvati shut her bed curtains to block out the suns light.

Feeling better privacy wise, I changed in front of my trunk, slipping on the blue ensemble.

The pleated skirt wasn't as horrible as I thought. It still felt a bit tight at the waist compared to my Gryffindor one, but at least it complimented my hips better.

Next was my silk blue top with the Beauxbaton emblem that Madame Maxine sent me by owl. It also was a tight fit, but again, it looked quite nice. After tucking that into the skirt, I finished the look by moving my hair into a side ponytail, deciding to leave the hat off till I arrived.

"That's it." I whispered, shrinking my packed trunk, and placing it into my bead bag.

I collected my acceptance letter from off my side table as well as my wand before taking one last lingering look at the room that housed me for almost seven years.

"Next stop, Beauxbaton..."

* * *

So, the carriage ride wasn't as horrible as I had always thought.

An older woman called Madame Drewrey, that wore glasses and a royal purple dress suit had stepped out and greeted me with two kisses from my left to right cheek, before a blonde girl who strikingly looked like Fleur Delacour slid out and held the door for both me and the woman.

As soon as we were inside, Hagrid took over and closed the door, giving me one more wave goodbye, along with most of the Weasley's, and of course Harry, who was dressed very sharply in his Durmstrang uniform, awaiting the ship that was scheduled to come just after mine.

I promised them all I'd write and send them souvenirs from the palace but Madame had just raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

Once we were in the air, I glanced around the carraige. Having never been in one before, I was curious.

The seats were a silver dusted blue that must've been made with goose feathers, while the handles looked like glass. The windows were decently sized and magically sealed against the weather, even while opened.

Curiously, I stuck my hand out, finding it go through just fine. The wind pressed against my hand, yet right where the window began, all airflow was sealed back.

Suddenly the carriage shook and I retreated my hand, clutching onto the seat and my bag.

"These retched winds! Of course za day we venture we 'ave this nasty weather! I 'ave never wished to be under za sea like thoze boy brutes. Whoever 'ad thought of ziss should be 'anged."

Madame Drewrey complained, speaking only for the second time after greeting me with her name.

I widened my eyes at the ground as she continued grumbling, then glanced at the girl next to me who was doing the same.

"Was it like this on the way here?" I asked her.

She looked a bit troubled when I spoke out to her, eyeing Madame who was staring out the window, before inching her wand out to cast what looked like to be a Muffliato.

"Wasn't zis bad, the weather had just picked up once we got into Scotland. She's just an impatient and difficult woman, don't pay her any attention till you need to."

She said, scowling at the rambling woman.

"Till I need to?" I asked.

"Yes, she's za etiquette professor. If your lucky jou won't have to take her class, but headmistress Maxime encourages all girls to take it. Especially since it helps around the dining tables. Jou can't act out of place at Beauxbaton." She said, frowning.

"In that case I guess it's a good thing it's only girls acceptance. I couldn't imagine my best mates going to an etiquette class, let alone practice it. It would just be horrid."

I imagined the two of them attempting to use salad forks and desert spoons and couldn't help but chuckle. They'd end up tossing the petite silver wear and using their hands if they could.

"Jou mean Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?"

"Yeah, you know them?" I asked.

She blushed. "No... Just read about jou three in the papers is all. Was really brave what jou went through. I couldn't imagine doing all zat you've done for the world."

I wasn't used to being thanked for my involvement since Harry had most of the limelight. It felt a bit awkward as she stared at me in slight awe.

"Thank you... I didn't know the story went out to France."

"Of course! But even if it didn't, I'd of still followed the papers from Britain's ministry. After Harry saved me from ze lake, I've been keeping up on the news following you and za other Gryffindors. My sister Fleur did too, especially after marrying Bill." She said.

No wonder she had reminded me of Fleur.

I hadn't seen Gabrielle Delacour since the wedding, but even since then she grew more into a young woman.

Though come to think of it, some of her features were different from Fleurs. Her face was more heart shaped and soft compared to Fleurs thin oval face. Gabrielle's eyes held more of a shine and she was paler. Her hair also was cut perfectly into a bob that curved into her chin.

Her frame was still just as beautiful as Fleurs, though she was more like a pixi compared to her sisters runway physic.

Though her clothing taste was considerably more high fashion. She wore slim black slacks underneath a green robe with suede boots and a large emerald necklace to match. She also carried a small bag in her lap that looked like it was decorated with real dragon scales.

The carriage made another earth shaking jolt, the winds picking up once again.

Outside the window was nothing but water, which would be fine if it wasn't accompanied by an eery mist.

Gabrielle and I looked out at the sea and the sky that blended together in a mess of grey, making the horizon harder to detect.

"What on earth iz taking so long?" Madame Drewrey fussed, poking her head out the window.

Gabri smirked at me before rolling her eyes dramatically behind Madame's back.

"I swear if we're not back in time for supper-"

Suddenly a deafening snap filled the air as the biggest gust of wind enveloped the carraige.

"What was zat?" Gabrielle asked with wide eyes.

The three of us become silent and still as we listened for whatever was out there.

As if on que, another snap rang out along with the sound of one of the horses whinny.

I sucked in a breath, my heart pounding in my chest when gravity suddenly started to shift.

Gabrielle and I both acted quickly, grabbing hold of the seat across from us as we tilted diagonally.

Drewrey quickly sat back against her seat, squeezing her eyes shut while frantically speaking a million French words a minute.

The wind howled fiercely, spinning us in a slow circle, causing the three of us to gravitate toward the doors.

I braced myself, hearing one more snap before we were plummeting down, the horses detaching and rapidly becoming further away.

With all my might I drew my wand from my pocket, aimed at the carraige, and screamed the spell I had ready at every quidditch match.

"Arresto Momentum!"

It seemed like eons, but all at the last second we fell into a slowed motion. The water gradually drawing nearer as I struggled to think on my toes.

We were sitting in mostly wood but the chances of us floating sadly wasn't astronomical after analyzing how much metal covered it.

The seats were also too dense to float.

I bit my lip before holding my wand out once again and muttered all the spells this situation could entitle rapidly before one finally worked.

The carraige stopped, just a foot above the water. Gabri sighed in relief, releasing her clawed hands from the seat.

"Magnifique! You 'ave saved us." She exclaimed, cautiously dangling a hand over the water from the window.

Drewrey was a mess of limbs, out cold on the seat. I grabbed my notebook and fanned her, knowing as much as I didn't like her, she was still my new professor... plus she might be of use in this situation. At least I won't have to hear her insufferable voice until then though.

After a few minutes of debating wether or not slapping the woman would work, Gabri took my place, soaking her cardigan in the sea water and laying it over Drewreys forehead.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as she shakily replaced the cardigan with the notebook fan.

I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm not sure yet. Trust me when I say we'll get out of this mess though."

After figuring a way to the top of the carraige I scanned the sky for the lost Pegasus, but even if the horses were there, I wouldn't be able to see through this fog and wind.

My hair enveloped my face and drew my curls to a catastrophic height as I struggled to look in all directions.

Well... this definitely wasn't France.

I sighed as I sat down on the top seat of the carriage, where a coach and footman would've been handy at this moment. Sadly it was only decorative since the contraption was steered magically.

I stared at the area where the horizon would be, hoping to get even the slightest glimpse of land.

After finding it was impossible, I went over my options in my head.

We could wait out here till the fog clears and then what? Swim to shore? I shook my head before considering apperation. I was fairly good at it but there was no way I would be able to move us all the way back to Scotland since that was the only mental imagery I could work with in order to get us there.

Of course there were means of rescue... And technically it wouldn't be difficult for either party...

It wasn't logical or likely, but it was worth a shot.

I drew my wand again, letting a warm memory slowly consume me.

My mothers face enveloped my minds vision. My childhood summer lake home. The warm sun soaking into my chilled skin.

The sound of a boat, rocking in the gentle waves, my fingers dangling in the silky water.

The weight of a book resting on my chest as I opened my eyes, the clouds slowly moving in the breeze as mom named off shapes.

A moment of bliss and peace before my dad tried tipping my little boat, backfiring onto him when he tripped over his own feet and landed straight into the water, clothes and all, from off the deck.

I laughed hysterically, teasing him as he came up, which I realized was a mistake since he grabbed hold of my waist and tossed me in with him. Mom shrieked and frantically tried to escape to the dock before she was next, but she was just as clumsy as dad. I busted laughing as my parents turned into children, splashing and threatening to push each other into the musky seaweed.

As the sun set, we laid our dripping clothes to dry on the porch, sitting in our bench swing, arm in arm and watched the warm sky turn into a soothing dusky blue.

I could still hear their laughs and the splash of water to this day.

A glowing silver otter flowed out through my wand like liquid smoke, swimming through the air in a loop around my head before stopping in front of me expectantly.

After simple instruction, the patronus swam off at sonic speed, leaving nothing but a trail of light behind it that had slowly faded minutes later when it had hopefully done its job.

Though if we really were closer to France...

"Hey Gabrielle, are you able to conjure a patronus?" I asked, my voice straining higher than the wind.

She clumsily climbed through the window to sit beside me, casting a warming charm around us as she twiddled with her wand

"Non. I've practiced but I guess I haven't found my memory yet. My professor says some people just aren't able to."

"Well I say anyone who has the will can do anything. I bet you'd be able to no problem." I said, motioning to her wand.

She smiled half heartedly before she held out her wand, concentrating her hardest as she tried to procure a memory. Her face scrunched up and she placed her hand at her hip when nothing happened.

"Try again." I encouraged.

She shot me a questioning look before breathing out a puff of air, readying her wand in front of her chest.

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes. Don't even think of the spell. Just live inside the memory."

She did as I said, her features relaxed and a twinge of a smile played at her lips.

"Keep breathing and get every detail. Every scent, touch, and sound. After you've had a good grasp on the memory, nod your head."

A few seconds later she nodded, her wand lay slack in her hand and her form slumped slightly into the seat.

"Focus on moving your emotion into your wand but not all at once. Then repeat the spell firmly." I instructed.

"Expecto Patronus." She said with confidence, then opened her eyes.

A light slowly illuminated the end of her wand then flickered out before gaining it's form.

Her eyes widened at her wand.

"Oh Gabrielle, I'm sorry I should've- oof!"

She suddenly squeezed me into a bear hug.

"I almost had it! Thank you!" She said, jumping in her seat with excitement after releasing me.

"No one has ever taught me that way. Oh, and it's Gabri. No ones calls me Gabrielle since-"

Gabrielle stopped short, cut off by a sudden shriek from down below.

I looked over the edge of the carriage, only to see a newly awakened Drewrey recline her head from the window quickly.

Gabri and I exchanged a look before swinging ourselves carefully back inside.

I froze, taking in Madame's extremely pale face and the alarm in her eyes.

She had inwardly clutched her arm, her posture slumped forward to cradle it as she stared at the carraige door. Gabri took immediate action, moving toward Madame's arm to assess the problem.

"Non!... Il ya quelque chose dans l'eau... l'eau..." Drewrey said in a shaken voice.

Everyone became unearthly quiet, nothing but the sounds of the wind and choppy water filled the air.

Gabri stopped and turned slowly toward me.

"She said there's-"

"Yes." I said, stopping her and giving her a faint smile. "I know what she said. Check her arm, I'll take a look." I instructed.

Gabri nodded, getting back to Madame's arm as I turned to the window once more.

I hoped Madame had just hit her head too hard and become delusional, but as I focused on the deep water, a hint of color disturbed the consuming grey.

"What do you see?" Gabri asked in a concerned tone.

"She wasn't wrong..." I said calmly. "Something was green and moving. Wasn't very large from what I can tell so we should be fine. Was probably just a fish... perhaps seaweed." I said, concentrating on finding it again.

The sporadic waves practically made it impossible to track anything down there, yet again and again I saw a flash of deep green.

I squinted my eyes and moved closer, finally getting a better glimpse of the green object.

"It doesn't look like much it's just..."

Teeth. Green blobs with rows of teeth.

"Stay back from the windows!"

When I finally saw the full form with its ghastly yellow eyes, it was too late. My body tried to retreat, but it was still leaned forward just enough for the abrupt creature to pull me out of the carriage window and suddenly I was in midair.

The plunge into the water was threatening.

Icy water surrounded my body putting my nerves in shock as the strong grip of spindly fingers on both my arms pulled me down.

My heart pounded as I dared open my eyes.

The pain from the salt made my head spin as I adjusted my eyes, taking in a swarm of green squid like creatures coming for me at top speed.

I kicked and shoved my arms and legs to fight off the creature that was already on me. It's arms let me free at the same time it wrapped its tentacles around my torso, beginning to bind me into place as we sank deeper.

My right knee luckily made great impact. With a subdued screech, it let loose enough for me to free my arm. The dense gravity of the water made it hard for me to get into my jeans pocket but I did just in the knick of time as the other sickly green creatures came after me.

I gripped onto my wand as if it were the only thing holding me up from a skyscrapers edge.

A sharp bite in my thigh made me gasp, causing me to swallow water, making my lungs burn and chest heave without the air.

The creatures quickly enveloped me, another bite came down on my foot as I kicked again.

I punched one in its large, child like head. Others I cast a Revultion Jinx that sent boiling water streaming around them.

More and more creatures grabbed my limbs, there slimy fingers digging into me as there combined weight held me down, sinking further away from the surface light I yearned for so desperately.

The water slowly grew heavier against my chest, a burning pain consumed my throat, and as much as I tried, swimming up for air wasn't a possibility while they kept me below the surface.

Another bite to my side caused a shoot of pain. My elbow made contact. A stream of red blood flowed through the water like smoke but I wasn't sure whom it was from.

My arms felt weak and my legs could now only shake off a bite when they felt pain.

I slowly stopped kicking. Darkness took over my vision. Pain started to subside.

One final pleasant thought drifted through my mind...

And then there was hope.

A new set of warm arms wrapped around my limp torso. The surface finally broke against my face and air enveloped me.

And then I was back under. The arms turned into one arm while they fought off one of the creatures before pulling me back up to the surface, struggling to keep us both afloat before suddenly we were completely out of the water and finally enveloped in air.

I desperately sucked it all in, but it wouldn't quite suffice. Chocking on water, I coughed harshly till my throat felt like it it was on fire.

Frantic voices surrounded me but I couldn't see who they belonged to. The arms laid me down on a hard surface that smelt of wood.

Colors were blurred, shapes were hard to make out. I flinched and shrieked as something pushed on my side wound.

Footsteps bounded over and a hand found mine.

"Hermione?" The familiar voice came out muffled and stricken. A white blob with dark black hair and glasses came closer as it kneeled.

I struggled to clutch onto the blob as if it was as important as the air I was desperate for. Harry was here. Harry got my message. "Stop that, you need to lay down. Don't move." He affirmatively said, holding me down but then decided to moved closer, resting my head in his lap and moving both hands into mine as another blob came to put pressure back onto my side.

"What's wrong with her?" Harrys voice frantically asked.

"Those ve're Grindylows. She's poisoned, we have to take her back immediately." A rough male voice said.

"Karkaroff won't like this..." Another more distant male blob said with a dreading voice.

"Karkaroff izn't in charge right now. Move this ship or I'll hand you to the Grindylows myself." The voice boomed, it's blob moving closer.

"You vill be fine miss Granger... I promise you."

The blobs hand moved a wet lock of hair from my face, it's warm eyes meeting mine before everything went dark.

* * *

 **Apologies if this chapter felt rushed. Still working out the kinks in my writing.**

 **I'll get the next chapter posted ASAP since I left it hanging there but please don't hate me if its not in the amount your hoping since my professors love to drop essays on me every week.**

 **Again, thank you for the reviews and favorites, it really helps my confidence in writing since I'm still an aspiring newbie writer.**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Restrained

I slowly awoke, blinking through heavy eyes, as I found myself in a foreign bed, feeling extremely groggy.

My vision blurred and I desperately wanted to rub the sleep out of my eyes, yet my arms wouldn't obey.

Or at least they couldn't since something was holding them back.

It wasn't easy to see what exactly was holding me since a thick fur blanket covered every inch of my body. I cringed my nose at the dusty smell when I wriggled against it.

Struggling to see around the small, poorly lit, stone wall room, I found an end table with a flickering candle and parchment on my left.

To my right was a rolling metal tray with a glass of water.

There wasn't much else besides 2 other cots and a small hanging cabinet made of wood.

How did I even get here? My head felt fuzzy when I attempted to procure my last memory.

I was wearing... Blue.

A blue silk top with... My mind struggled to grasp on to the fleeting memory. Something pleated?

My side suddenly itched and I attempted to scratch it with my free elbow.

A portion of the blanket fell below my chest and I struggled to try to sit up, only for more of the brown fur to uncover me.

Is that... A restraint against my chest? Why... This isn't my shirt. It's too large...

Millions of questions attacked my mind as I grew paranoid. I pulled hard on the restraints but all it did was burn my wrists and ankles when I thrashed against them.

Suddenly a distant sound came from behind the door, slowly getting closer. Were those... Footsteps?

"Help!" I called out, surprised at how rapt my voice sounded.

"Is someone there?" I asked, despite how much it hurt my throat and chest.

The steps became louder and much more rapid before the door flew open and a strange man stepped through.

My heart plummeted as he approached the side of my bed. Fear rang out through every nerve in my body.

Then a familiar voice echoed behind the door.

"Hermione!"

My mood picked up as Harry ran through the open door, taking one of my practically useless hands in his.

He smiled, yet it was sad. Shades of purple surrounded his eyes, his cheeks looked thin and sullen, his dark hair looked unclean, and a weird smell was on his breath... Was that whiskey?

I narrowed my eyes, completely forgetting about my own situation.

"Harry James Potter, what have you been doing with yourself?!"

His face turned into one of shock as I ranted off the growing list of things wrong with his appearance. He looked absolutely dreadful, who hasn't been feeding him?

As I finished off by telling him he needs to change his shirt, he broke into a smile, laughing as tears fell down his cheeks.

He reached over and gave me a one sided hug since I was unable to return the favor.

"Harry... Are you ok? Why are you crying?" I asked, now extremely concerned.

Instead of an answer, the strange man I had not yet met cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger, I'm Durmstrangs head Doctor, Mikhail Petrov. Would you mind answering a few questions before we get you upright?" His tone was very professional, he looked Russian, but surprisingly bore an American accent.

I nodded slowly. So was I in some kind of infirmary? At Durmstrang?

"Can you state your full name for me please?"

My name?

What, is he afraid I've lost my mind? I cleared my dry throat before answering.

"Hermione Jean Granger." I replied with an annoyance as he grabbed a pen out of his thick white coat pocket.

"Good. Now tell me, what color is this pen?"

The tall man stepped forward, eyeing me behind square glasses while raising the muggle writing utensil.

"Blue sir." I replied. What on earth happened to me if he needs to ask such a trivial question?

"What's today's date?" He continued.

My patience grew thin, and the way they both looked at me, like I was going to expload, set me off.

"I know that these questions must be important, but can you _please_ explain why I'm here first?" I asked, seeking some answers.

"The date miss Granger." He asked again, narrowing his eyes until they were under thick silver brows.

I sighed, knowing I better just comply if I ever wanted to get out of this cold, stale smelling place.

"August 5th, the year 1999 if you want to get technical."

Harry shared a look with the doctor before grabbing my hand again.

He looked down at me but his deep blue eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"It... It's been a month 'Mione." He said quietly.

"A month and 5 days to be precise." The doctor said.

I let out a long breath. A month... How on earth could I be out for a month? Nothing happened to me! I was just... Just... What was I doing yesterday? Or rather, last month if this were true... And if I was in here for a month... I looked to Dr. Petrov, feeling ashamed for my fit when he's been caring for me this whole time.

Four weeks...

Four... Weeks.

I swallowed then looked at the two faces above me.

"Can I sit up?"

The doctor nodded before he undid my legs, while Harry worked on my arms and chest, unbuckling me at the side of the bed.

"Slowly now, you might feel sore in your back." Dr. Petrov instructed as he helped me sit up with a firm hand.

After I was upright and resting against my pillow and wooden backboard, I took in a breath.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

After Harry finished filling me in with the vague details he knew, he sat next to me and tapped one of the freshly healed scars on my upper arm.

I struggled to remember anything he described, but whenever I tried, it was like there was a hole missing. And why on earth would I need to be restained?

"Um, sir? Why was I strapped down?"

Dr. Petrov circled my bed before taking a seat on the nearest cot, folding his hands between his knees.

"Are you familiar with the Grindylows bite miss Granger?" He asked.

I of course had a vast knowledge about them after reading a few books on the care of creatures and the types of beasts out in the wizarding world. It was a small water demon, one of the dark creatures Remus left for us in the tank at school. But I strangely never came across anything peculiar from their bite.

"I'm afraid I'm not." I replied.

"The property's of the venom in a bite can procure many things. It's lesser known because it's not something the ministry wanted dark wizards to obtain. I'm sure you had impaired vision first, but it gets deeper with vivid hallucinations, extreme pain, and in many cases, death."

Harry swallowed on the last part, a shudder ran through his body beside me before Dr. Petrov continued.

"These images... They grow to be worse the more time passes. Restraints were necessary to assess you and keep you from doing anything irrational. To ensure they don't return, I've extracted your memory's of the day. There now in a pensive, hidden for your privacy. I suggest you keep them out of your head indefinitely so that they don't trigger old nerves. The venom doesn't entirely leave your body though. I've spent a week extracting it from your blood so you should be fine, but I advise you not to indulge in anything that hinders your ability to think clearly. It's important that you watch your actions and come to me straight away if you feel any strange urges or heightened levels of emotion. Harry here should be able to keep you in check."

He put a friendly hand on Harrys shoulder, while Harry nodded.

"You bet. She'll be watched over by me and Gabri through the day."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Who's Gabri?" I asked.

"Gabrielle Delecour. One of the most unpredictable French girls I've ever met. She was in the carriage with you, I'm sure she'll fill you in on the rest of the story since I only know the last bit." He said.

I internally hoped that would be soon.

Dr. Petrov started moving toward the door.

"You must be famished. I've been giving you proper nutrients accordingly, but nothing beats a real meal. I'll go see if the staff is cooking anything lighter today."

He then excused himself, moving into what I presumed to be the hall, while Harry pulled me into his warm arm.

I let out a sigh as he gave me a sad smile.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you were going to die... At least when you were struggling in the restraints I knew you would get through this. But after he drained the venom and took the memory..." Harry sighed deeply.

"It was a bit harder to sit by you when you were so cold and still. Mikhail started sending me on errands after my classes and I'd walk the halls in the mornings..." His eyes shut and his jaw clenched. "I should've went in after you that night. I might've been able to pull you out quicker. And no one would listen after I got your message. Wasn't until-" he stopped short, looking a bit hesitant before he continued. "Until I reached um, ...the captain. He was the only one who would listen. I should've known not to bother with the crew first, they all thought I was a phony anyway. But it still could've maybe saved you time... Given you a week back..." He thinned his lips, avoiding my eyes. I felt the need to stop him but it seemed he had this bottled up, and from his current state I couldn't hold him back from letting it out without further hurting him.

"I've lost so many people in my life, but nothing compared to seeing you on your death bed, and no more than a year after we won the war. We were supposed to be through with the fear death. I don't know what I'd of done if you were killed." He said, taking in a shaky breath.

I sat quietly, resting my head on his shoulder and internally hoping my best friend would never have to lose anyone dear to him for the remainder of his life.

We continued in silence for the next half hour until Dr. Petrov returned with two trays being carried through the air by his wand.

"Eat up, both of you." He demanded, setting them on the end table. "And miss Granger, you build up your strength. Tomorrow will be your first for rehabilitation."

* * *

That night, I was wheeled into a small shower stall. Though I was quite embarrassed to be in a wheel chair, Dr. Petrov insisted on me staying seated for the remainder of the day.

Gabrielle met us both in the infirmary, where she greeted me with a double cheek kiss and told me how glad she was that I rejoined the world.

"Jou should've seen Madame Drewreys face. I swear if I 'ad a camera I would've been ze happiest girl on earth. She's to be jour etiquette professor by za way. Once she heard we were off to Durmstrang, she grew even more pale. Took off out of za only flu here and met someone to take her back to Paris straight away."

The more she spoke, the more I grew confused.

"So, there was two people in the carriage? Why didn't you go back with her?" I asked.

"Oui, well three including jou. Oh mon cheri, zis is an all boys school! Jou can't expect me to up and leave jou in the hands of silly men. Plus ze headmaster was kind enough to give us an open stay. We'll be off to France in no time though, since jou're doing so well."

I nodded as she helped me move from the wheel chair to a seat in the very simple shower that was only a door across the infirmary. The bathroom was for patients only, so I had the privacy I needed.

"Thanks Gabrielle. You really didn't need to stay but I'm glad you did." I offered her a smile as she pulled the oversized, mens flip flops off my feet. It felt strange having someone help me undress, but if her reason for staying was to help me, I'd assume she was already used to cleaning me up instead of Dr. Petrov. It made me feel better but even so, I didn't exactly know Gabrielle.

She chuckled. "Call me Gabri. It's really no big deal, I'm training to be a healer. If anything, zis just helped my resume. Plus, jou don't remember, but jou helped me with something I couldn't manage for years. Its the least I could do to return za favor."

I raised my arms as she removed my shirt and I quickly covered myself with a small towel she handed me prior.

"What did I help you with?" I asked curiously, trying to maintain my embarrassment by continuing conversation.

Her face lit up.

"I hoped jou'd ask. Harry continued helping me after jou started and I finally done it." She said, bouncing in place.

She then pulled out her wand from her fur pants, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to show me instead of explaining.

After announcing the words, Gabrielle's wand illuminated. A liquid smoke came out in cheerful spirit and took the form of a small, graceful jellyfish.

She smiled as it floated into her dainty, open palm.

"I did some research, my grandma had one similar to zis. She was one of the only full Veela in history to procure a patronus. It makes me proud to carry on her legacy." She said with a small smile.

I smiled along with her, her cheerful spirit was contagious.

The glimmering patronus then evaporated into the air with a swirl and she sighed.

"I miss her at times, but zis just reminds me she's somewhere watching over me. So thanks."

She finished before pocketing her wand and turning on the water.

"Anyway, shampoo and conditioner are zere. They don't really look all zat great but zey work none za less." She ran her hand under the faucet before getting it to the proper temperature and stepping out to let me have some privacy.

"Just yell when jou're done!" She said clearly from across the small room.

I sighed, thankful for the privacy as I leaned forward under the water.

The warmth was pleasant compared to the chill air that drafted through the room. The shower had smooth stone tiles and a textured stone wall, with a clear curtain around it.

It wasn't nearly as luxurious as the bathrooms at Hogwarts, but it served its purpose.

As I made my way to my hair, I found the shampoo was definitely not what I was used to. The smell was earthy, but not in the good way, and the texture felt like water.

I mentally groaned when I put a dollop of conditioner in my hand. This is so not going to help my curls like the one I normally would use.

After three helpings of conditioner, I rinsed off and grabbed the small towel to cover my naked body.

"Gabrielle?" I called out, wondering if she was still inside the bathroom. If she was, she might be part mouse.

"Gabri." She corrected from right outside the curtains, making me jump.

She stepped inside with both a towel and robe, shutting off the water before beginning to help me dry off.

"Sorry... Gabri. I'll remember this time." I said with a small smile.

"It's such a horrid name. My mom gave it to me after my dad wanted to call me Roxanne. I'd of much rather been called something to set me apart. Roxy would've been cool." She said with a weak smile as she pushed me into the infirmary.

"It's not that bad, I'd of killed for the name Gabrielle. Try living with the name Hermione. Honestly, I think my parents were mad." I replied.

She just chuckled and steadied me as I gently put myself onto the bed.

I honestly don't know what the deal was with the "no walking rule." I very well could stand by myself at the very least. Though certainly I wouldn't disobey it since I'd presume the doctor knew best.

"How about we make a deal? Jou take my name and I'll take jours." She joked before pulling up my covers and handing me a brush.

"Deal! Why do you want such a unique name anyway?" I asked as I started the strenuous brushing.

"Medical is my main goal, but I've always loved fashion. It would be my- oh no jou don't, give me that." She said, grabbing the brush from me and motioning for me to turn my back. She gently brushed a section of my hair before continuing.

"It's been my dream to have my own label. Only thing is, what kind of label is Gabrielle Delacour? My sister on ze other hand would've had the rockin brand. Fleur Delacour just rolls right off za tongue and looks like it would be exquisite... There. Much better."

She put the brush down before pulling two random bobby pins from her jeans pockets, circling to face me.

"Jou have za most wonderful hair, don't brush it out into a big ball of frizz." She instructed while sticking the pins on the sides of my head to keep it from my face.

"Thanks Gabri. You know, you could always just make it Delacour. It could be just as great as Gucci or Chanel."

She tilted her head, obviously unaware of the names.

"Um, muggle brands." I explained.

"That's a pretty good idea. Yeah! Shop Delacour..." She said with an enthusiastic grin. "Anyway, time to get jou into a change of clothes and reapply jour healing spells."

"Healing spells?" I questioned.

"Yeah, sorry it's just what I called zem when I used to treat my niece when she fractured her wrist. Jour body is still mending internally. Za wounds closed and Dr. Petrov removed as many scars as he could after I insisted, but inside, jou're not quite mended. The venom is a pesky thing. Doesn't fully allow jou to heal, but jou're very close to being recovered. It'll take perhaps a week to get jou completely out of here and on our way to Beauxbaton."

Another week in this small room... At Durmstrang Achademy...

I tried my best not to look so down.

"Ok, healing spell time." I said with a faint chuckle.

* * *

"Hermione?"

A quiet whisper woke me in the middle of the night.

An outlined figure stood over me, waiting for my response.

I took in a breath and checked the time.

"Harry? What are you doing up this late?" I asked while rubbing one of my heavy eyes.

His face was poorly lit by the moons light (from the only window in the room), but I could tell something was wrong.

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to bug you but I just couldn't stop thinking. What if you had an attack in your sleep? Or if you needed something but couldn't get out of bed? Or even-"

"Oh you big bother. Get in here, you could use a nights rest too."

I pulled down a section of the covers and scooted over to make room. Gabri and a shy house elf named Pooky had kindly washed my bedding earlier today and I was now even more thankful for it since Harry was now crashing with me.

He climbed in, setting his round glasses on the night stand before drawing me into his warm, flannel covered arms.

"You need a hobby you know." I said after closing my eyes and laying my head into the soft pillow. His steady breathing was on my hair and I could sense his eyes on me as he remained silent, knowing all too well I'd keep continuing on without needing to ask why.

"Ever since we our first year, we've been doing miraculous things people couldn't even fathom. Every time we came back to Hogwarts, it wasn't just lectures and homework. We had larger expectations by both our professors and peers, as well as ourselves. Now that we've solved every puzzle, every riddle Dumbledore gave you, we're just left with school... You can't make me your new project Harry. I'd be just as concerned if it were you in my place, but this is something I hardly have to overcome. I appriciate your help but you can't waste your brilliant mind on finding the best ways to get me out of here quicker."

He sighed and rested his head on the other end of the pillow.

"Can't blame me for it. This place is driving me up the wall. Honestly, I'm feeling like a caged animal without purpose. I know that I'll be out in the field soon and Durmstrang really isn't all that horrible, but until then, I just have school and sleep, day in and day out." He said shaking his head.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm relieved and I wouldn't wish for our darker days to ever come back, but don't you miss it?... That feeling of higher purpose?"

I let out a slow sigh, feeling sad that he was ever caught up in Dumbledores dirty work.

"Honestly Harry, I only miss when it was just us three. Doing nothing at all. Just feeling that short period of ease and togetherness before something else came and either split us apart or hurt our loved ones. It was thrilling to discover secrets and pour myself into such rare research, but at the end of the day I only wished for our safety and school marks."

He turned onto his back, taking my hand in his and staring up at the drab, wood paneled ceiling.

"I wished the same... But at the same time... I also wished for Dumbledore to give me new tasks so I would get that little bit of new respect and time with him... Is that horrible?" He asked with guilt in his tone.

"No Harry. I don't blame you for that. He was like a father to you after all. I used to do the same for my dad, it's just something we strive for." I finished before rolling over to lay my head on his shoulder like I used to do.

"Now get some rest or I'll slip you a sleeping draught in your tea tomorrow."

He chuckled, but complied. "Goodnight know-it-all." He lightly teased.

"Goodnight scarhead." I teased back before falling into a deep, comforting sleep.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Granger, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Petrov asked as he handed me a plate of eggs and bacon.

I had gotten dressed on my own this morning after convincing Mr. and Miss. worry warts that I was perfectly capable of the task. They both sneered, but complied when I reminded them today was my first in some kind of physical therapy Dr. Petrov had planned. Plus Harry had class, and after just one night of sleep he looked 10 times better, and Gabri decided to go back to her room, wherever that was.

"I'm doing well. I'm definitely ready to get out of this bed for awhile." I said, quickly eating down my breakfast so I could begin whatever training I had to do before I could be placed in a normal room and finally make my way to Beauxbaton.

A month and a week with no education while schools already started? I don't know how I wasn't going mad doing nothing in this little room.

"Glad to hear it. First we need to check out your progress, do you mind?" He asked, motioning to his wand. This man was anything but a time waster.

I shook my head, encouraging him to evaluate my person while I finished off a strip of crispy bacon. At least one good thing about this infirmary was the hearty food.

Dr. Petrov waved his wand once over me, making approving sounds after every check point, that told me all was looking good.

"Remarkable how the body fights off foreign things when it's awake and energized. You're doing quite well, today should be fairly easy for you." He commented before setting his wand back into his white coat pocket.

"May I check your scars?" He asked a little timidly, which I completely understood. He probably hasn't had a female patient in years.

I nodded, pulling up my pant legs when asked, as well as lifting my shirt to uncover the fading scars.

Each looked like a perfectly circled bite, almost iridescent against my pale, olive skin tone.

Though the one thing different from my other scars was the slight shimmer of green surrounding the teeth marks.

"That's the venom." Dr Petrov said as if reading my mind.

"It's gone from the area-into your blood stream, but it's stained like grape juice on white carpet. I'm not sure how long it will take the coloring to leave your body, but I'd wager about a few months to a year."

Surprisingly' I was ok with this.

"Sir... You haven't um, been slipping me calming draught have you?" I asked while he examined a scar at my side. Any shape of form of the real Hermione Granger would be freaking out over the discoloration.

He chuckled. "Very keen for such a young witch."

I raised a brow at him.

Actually I was years above the typical seventh year. The war of course took away from the year I should've had, but little did many know, I was two years older than Harry. Originally I was only ten months older, being born September 19th of '79. Harry was born the following year in July on the 31st. But because of the time turner my third year... And a few other years without anyone knowing (which I still felt guilty for)... I had another whopping year over him. All together I was about 3 years older than the seventh years attending Hogwarts. Making me 22 this year. Though technically I still went by my birthday for my parents. Which now that I think of it... That meant my birthday was next week. Which would mean I'd be... 20 years old to them?

I recalculated once more before confirming everything was correct.

Though Dr. Petrov didn't really need to know, and neither did anyone else for that matter.

"I've only been giving you a very small dosage. We still don't know how well your body is maintaining the venom, and if your brain gets another catch of it, we need to be ready, and you need to have at least a small part of your head working. I don't know how this will effect you while your fully aware but if it does we also don't want you to be panicked."

I nodded thoughtfully, though I wondered how much venom would put me back into a state of hallucinating. I also wondered if I would ever remember any of it. The pensive must be holding that away as well.

"Ok, let's get you on your feet, though don't over do it. If anything, even the littlest thing, feels off, tell me immediately."

I nodded, swinging my legs carefully around the bed before slowly standing up with Dr. Petrov's hand spotting my back, in case I should fall.

After finding an easy balance, I wriggled my ten unpainted toes then shifted my weight to each leg by bending at the knee.

I then started to take a step forward with Dr. Petrov following at my side.

Honestly, it all felt perfectly fine. I didn't know that the deal with-

A small pain shot through my leg as I put it down in front of me, dropping like dead weight.

"Going down!" Was all I managed to say before he caught me under both arms, stopping me from completely falling to the floor.

After easily picking me up, he set me on he edge of the bed then stared quizzically at my legs while running a hand over his thick, silver beard.

"Let's try another method." He said, quickly turning to the outdated, medical storage room.

After a few minutes he returned with a pair of crutches like my mom had when he twisted her ankle.

"Before we test this, would you check your arms strength? Put both arms at your side and lift yourself an inch off the mattress."

I did as he instructed, laying my palms flat against the bed at my sides, before lifting my bottom up in a seated position.

After holding it for about thirty seconds, he nodded to himself, handing me the metal crutches.

I put them under each arm as he braced himself to spot me with his large open hands, before standing again.

My mind reeled as I built up the courage to take another step, hoping it wasn't as horrible as the last.

Tentatively placing a foot down, the same pain shot up, but with the crutches, I was thankfully able to handle my weight.

"It's painful... But I can manage this." I said, taking another small, aching step across the room.

"I'll bring you something to relieve the pain, but in order to get your legs working again, we need to continue this every hour for 15 minutes. We'll make it 20 when you feel confident without the crutches."

"15 minutes..." I repeated, more to myself than him.

I groaned at my aching feet.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **Hermione had been poisoned... But what will the aftermath be...?**

 **Sorry for the wait, I'm finally on a short break (hallelujah) and will be writing the next chapter in as much time as I can handle.**

 **Favorites/Follows/Reviews are very appreciated!**

 **See you guys in Ch. 4!**


	4. The Headmaster

**Those of you who are interested, I have a tumblr specifically for this story with updates and edits under The Unexpected Journeyy **

**Theres a link in my bio.**

 **Enjoy!(:**

* * *

"I think it's about time we broke you out of here." Harry said, sitting across from me, looking quite bored.

He and Gabri had been visiting me everyday for the past four days in fear of my health, even when I told them they needn't worry about me. After all, I've gotten along with my physical therapy quite well and I haven't had any "episodes" as Harry likes to call it.

In fact, I hadn't had any sign of hallucinations at all.

But even with my rapid recovery, I still went by doctors orders.

"I'm supposed to stay in the infirmary for six days minimum." I explained for the third time.

"Hermione you're already walking on your own, you could just spend a little time away. We'll even have you back before Mikhail returns." He suggested.

"Dr. Petrov." I corrected, to which Harry rolled his eyes.

"Jou know, Dinners in less than an hour. We'd have plenty of time to eat and maybe show jou some of za castle." Gabri suggested after putting down her rapid knitting needles.

Harry nodded in agreement before both looked at me like they were kids begging for a new toy.

I sighed.

"Fine. But you guys better be right about the timing, I don't wanna screw up my progress."

"Dont worry. We'll have you back in time." Harry said, smiling as he slipped on his uniform boots.

I suddenly looked down at the cheap, oversized flip flops I was provided, comparing the two.

"On second thought, maybe you two should just go..."

No way was I going into public in men's pajamas and plastic shoes. Not even if there was a fire. Though I'd bet my life that no fire would harm anyone enough to leave this castle in a hurry.

The place was pure ice and stone.

Gabri grinned mischievously. "Oh you're going." She demanded, looking at the clock.

"I've always liked a last minute challenge."

* * *

After losing the argument, (really it was unfair since it was two extremely stubborn people against one) the three of us walked together down the dim hall.

Harry continued on my right, supporting me with his arm through mine, while Gabri walked on my other side, giving me space but cautiously eyeing my walk incase I should fall.

I snickered when she eyed me again, this time with the look of pride on her face for the work she had just finished in twenty minutes.

The soft furs and fabrics were given to her by Harry, who had plenty to wear after Karkaroff graciously gave them to him. Harry said the infamous man turned a new leaf with him, but I don't know if I buy that yet.

The wizard was after all, unpredictable, devious, and a former death eater.

He even let people believe his death for two years, before coming out to the world, only after Voldemort and his followers were relinquished.

For that, I also saw him as a coward.

It felt like a relief to be out of the robes and large tee shirts given to me at the infirmary, and Gabri really did have a talented craft when it came to fashion. I glanced down at the red, black, and brown colors she placed me in, allowing me to blend into the school... Well, for the most part. The shirt I wore was crisp, classy and black. It sat exactly where I liked the cut to be, not too low in the chest, and just slim enough to show I'm a woman.

Instead of the thick, heavy jackets, she made me a thin, yet very warm, cloak that just barley dragged the ground as I walked. It was a deep, earth toned red and underneath it was lined with the thinnest layer of soft dark brown fur. The hood remained the same cloth red material as the top.

The pants were lined with fur to keep the chill out and she even threw in hidden extra padding near my knees incase I should fall again.

It was more of a statement than I'd normally wear but she put the perfect mixture of earth and class into it so I couldn't complain.

In fact, I felt confident in my new apperal.

Lost in my thoughts, I'd almost forgotten where we were going.

Suddenly we were in the main halls, away from the dull and mid evil looking stone paths.

This was a big contrast comparatively. The deep beige stone tiles were polished until they shined, and not one was askew.

Although it was still dark, the massive, dome shaped halls were lit more appropriately with larger candles but yet again very few windows, that were all frosted over.

It somehow felt... Secure and stable. The warm, neutral tones also gave it a cozy look- even in this freezing weather.

As we stood in front of two very large wooden doors, Gabri stopped Harry from opening them with a light hand on his wrist.

"Hold on, she needs a primp." She said, looking me over as if I were to be revealed to a fashion showcase and not just a dining hall.

Opening her red side bag, she pulled out a metal tube and a small brush.

"Zis iz my favorite color so no protesting." She said, opening the tube to reveal a red that matched my cloak. I almost backed away from the beauty product but her hard stare kept me in place as she applied it much quicker than I had when I tried using lipstick. It even felt pristinely done compared to when I tried it and ended up with one half of my lip being bigger than the other.

"How'd you manage to save your things?" I asked, wondering if anything survived, and if it had, where was my bead bag?

"Only jou fell in, our things were safe. Jour little coin bag is in my purse under ze bed upstairs for safe keeping." She said, unknowingly answering my mental question.

I'll have to grab that from her later. Especially since it has my own shampoo and toothbrush in it.

"Jour hairs too neat." Gabri said before pulling out a few strands by my face. Well, so much for keeping my hair out of the way.

"Come on Gab, I'm hungry." Harry complained as he impatiently waited with his hand at the door.

"Alright alright! Sheesh. Just one more strand... Aaand she's perfect!"

Harry gave me a look that plainly said "finally" before briskly opening the door...

...And revealing a mad house.

I nearly turned in the opposite direction when I finally figured out what exactly was going on.

Boys had clustered in the center of the room and were standing on tables, all facing the middle, cheering and yelping like wild monkeys.

"Kampf! Kampf!" Was being chanted in unison, with shaking fists, nods, and claps.

Looking up at Harry and Gabri, I expected them to be just as bug eyed as I was, but they strangely looked as if this was nothing but a normal day at the dining hall.

"Who do jou think it iz zis time?" Gabri asked Harry as he led me to a table, fully supporting me incase I should trip on a few plates that were haphazardly thrown on the ground between rows of chairs.

"I heard something about Niklaus setting fire to Stephans trunk, in my third class this morning. Could be them two." Harry responded.

As if on que, one of the rowdy boys yelled out "Komm schon Niklaus!" Confirming Harrys assumption.

"Aren't you two surprised by this at all?" I asked above the noise, still unable to believe what was going on.

Harry shrugged as he sat me down in a wooden chair with thin padding, then pushed the seat forward so I was nearly up against the long dark table.

"Not really... This goes on practically every day. I just avoid it." He said, filling his dull copper plate with food.

A few other boys were also at this table, as far away from the commotion as they could be.

Though there attention wasn't on the food or the fight, but rather on us three. They whispered between themselves and shot Gabri a wink when her gaze passed their way- though I doubted they'd continue to do more then send her flirty looks when she suddenly glared at them like I'd never seen before.

Her soft blue eyes became completely black and were shooting them a look that could kill, as the hand that held her fork grew small, sharp talons. She drummed her other hand against the table, the talons created a pattern sound against the wood.

The boys eyes widened and quickly looked away.

Even I was slightly frightened of her extreme change in appearance. It was like a sinister ice demon unleashing from an angels body.

"Is that really necessary? You're frightening enough with just your normal glare." Harry stated, filling up my plate with potatoes and a large leg that came directly off a cooked pig in the middle of the table.

I thanked him before searching for something easier to cut with, rather than just the simple fork to the right of my plate.

"Please, za boys are pathetic. Being ze only two women within miles of zis place, jou bet I'm going to frighten zem off." She said before closing her eyes, reopening them a second later to their original bright blue.

"How did you... Is that a Veela thing?" I asked, awed by her quick transition.

She blushed. "Yeah, technically it'z all I can do since I'm only part. But zey don't need to know that." She said with a mischievous grin.

Harry chuckled then nudged my arm with his elbow. "Imagine if we had her around Malfoy our first year. He'd of pissed his pants."

I tried stifle a laugh. Although he was a foul git, I still didn't think it was right to mock him after all that happened the past year. Most had ridiculed the Malfoy family because of their accomplices, but I just felt sorry for the disheveled family.

But boy oh boy, what I would've given to see the look on his face when he got on her bad side.

"Who's Malfoy?" Gabri asked curiously.

Harry frowned. "An annoying, blood purist, ferret we had to endure at Hogwarts. Had such a mouth on him and claimed to be the best at everything when actually Hermione came out at the top. Hit him hard when a muggle born and a blood traitor were above him in both school and sport."

"Well to be fair, he was in second behind me." I commented. "And his father raised him to be a snobby git. Though it's hardly an excuse."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Will you ever stop defending everyone?"

"It's not his fault he was brought up by death eaters." I replied with a hard stare.

Suddenly, a gust of wind flew through the hall. Snow flakes flurried in through doors even larger than we had seen previously, as a tall man with a goatee stepped into the room in silver and snow dusted furs.

The madhouse of a room stopped instantly as if they were wound by clockwork, going from disorderly to completely silent and stable within seconds of seeing the man.

Boys sat back in their seats as if nothing happened, dishing up the few plates they had left on the tables and chatting softly amongst themselves. Two of them were a bit slower though. One limped off with his fists still clenched, while the other had a confident smirk below his black eye.

Headmaster Igor Karkaroff walked slowly toward the front of the room where a long table sat, the best structured in the room, complete with silver fur throws and exquisite looking chairs.

He sat next to other men in various ages, including one lone women who was quite chatty with another professor that had his back turned toward me.

"Hey Gabri, we're not the only ones after all." I said, pointing toward the youthful female, with flowing jet black hair, bronzed skin, and golden eyes.

Her features were so stunning it was hard to just merely glance at her.

"You mean professor Valentinov?" She asked, raising her eyes to the reincarnated cleopatra.

"She's part of the teaching staff, I don't count her." She replied with a full mouth of potatoes.

For someone so clean and sleek, Gabri sure could put it away.

I shook my head and chuckled as I glanced back at the woman, who now had her almond shaped eyes on me. Her red mouth turned up in a friendly smile which I returned along with a shy blush for being caught, as the man beside her turned to see where her attention drifted.

His liquid brown eyes connected with mine as my breath caught in a startled realization.

His broad shoulders straightened as his mouth parted softly, while staring at me with the same intensity.

My cheeks grew warm.

I took in his distant, seated form, surprised by his appearance. He wore a dark grey button up instead of the uniform I saw him in last, rolled at the sleeves and tightly fit around his forearms. A gold watch sat at the end of his wrist, and his pants were a plain black.

He grew a small amount of facial hair that made his perfect jaw look sharply defined, while his hair was styled short and messy.

This version looked so different... As if he suddenly grew into himself.

The back of my mind warned that perhaps this was just hallucinogenic, that I was staring at a professor who was probably freaking out about my consistent stare. And yet...

His hand went down to his grandfathers gold ring he wore on his index finger, the same one he'd fiddle with when he was nervous.

The first time I saw that was when he had asked me to the dance my fourth year...

My mouth turned up without control... The Viktor Krum I remembered was still in there...

The inside of my chest fluttered lightly, meeting his gaze once more.

And then, to my hearts regret, those wonderful eyes grew cold.

He blinked a few times before narrowing his brows in confusion. His eyes had just been looking into me... Now they were just looking at me.

Out of the corner of my permanent gaze, a delicate hand snaked around his arm, releasing his stare.

He blinked once more before turning to face the woman, a hesitant smile returning to his face as she continued conversation.

My smile fell along with the rest of me, feeling a strong sting as he turned completely away again, releasing his ring, and laughing genuinely when professor Valentinov cracked an inaudible joke.

Suddenly, her pristine features weren't as pleasing...

I let out a long breath. No... That's wrong to think. She's a beautiful woman. She looks kind and funny...

I dared a glance back up at the two who looked as if they could be a model couple.

He... He looks happy. Plus, who am I to feel this way when I was the one who broke us off.

It was for the better after all... And I'm sure I'm just feeling like this because he's moved on. If he were sitting alone I'd feel nothing more than glad to see an old friend.

Though looking at him now, I wasn't so sure that was all true...

"You're not from here." An abrupt voice said, causing me to forget my troubled train of thought.

I turned around to see a rather tall, thin boy with black hair and pale skin, look down at me, then shift his narrowed icy blues to Harry and Gabri.

"What gave zat away?" Gabri asked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Hmm...French." He stated, nodding at Gabri thoughtfully, ignoring her sarcasm.

"But you..." He stared at me quizzically before taking a seat to my right.

I scooted closer to Harry who was stiffening up.

"I don't believe I can quite place you..."

He stared deep into my eyes as if all his questions would be answered within them.

"Leave her alone." Gabri said, cutting into her ham with the biggest knife, as if to scare him off. Sadly it didn't work.

"Im sorry darlin, did you vant my attention instead? I'm Sebastian Karkaroff by the vay." He said, in a very fluid, flirtatious kind of way.

Karkaroff... I flashed my eyes to the headmaster and back, comparing the two. Sebastian had the same dark hair and stern face... But stronger more striking features that didn't quite match up.

He couldn't be Igors son, they had a similar air to them but not enough to be that closely related... Nephew perhaps?

Gabri narrowed her eyes, yet left them her normal blue. Harry was right. Even without the change she was intimidating for such a sweet girl.

Sebastian raised a brow as if it didn't faze him before glancing back at me.

"Vhat's your name lovely?" He asked.

Suddenly a fleeting thought crossed my mind. He... He reminded me of someone... Or something... Before I could really think on it, Harry cleared his throat.

"You don't need to kn-"

"It's Hermione." I inturupted. Why do I feel I know him?

Sebastian smirked broadly while looking between the two of us.

"English." He nodded thoughtfully. "You know, my mother vas from-"

"Mr. Karkaroff, back to your seat." An older professor at the front of the nearest table motioned toward the empty spot.

He frowned before standing, but not before giving Gabri and I one more debonair glance.

"Vell, let me know if either of you ladies need help finding your vay around. And nice meeting you English girl." He said with a wink.

By time he sat down, others noticed our presence and started whispering among themselves.

Eyes shifted our way and I grew increasingly uncomfortable under their stares.

"What's their problem?" Gabri asked in between bites.

Harry shrugged as whispers grew louder, causing more and more boys to notice us at the table.

Eventually it sounded like a small uproar of voices in about three different languages.

Suddenly a booming noise echoed through the hall.

Headmaster Karkaroff raised and lowered his staff twice more before silence once again filled the room.

His narrowed eyes swept over the students slowly before finally resting on us.

I felt terrified.

Karkaroff rose from the chair gracefully before gliding over to our table, his long beautiful furs blowing slightly behind him.

After nodding an emotionless hello to Harry and Gabri, he stopped in front of me and gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Miss Granger." He said in his extremely thick Bulgarian accent. "Pardon interruption. May I have vord with you?"

The hairs stood on the back of my neck as I contemplated saying no. Why couldn't he wait for after my meal... Preferably with someone accompanying us...

Deciding it would be rude, I grit my teeth in fear of saying something I'd regret before nodding up at the tall man.

Harry stood from his chair, helping me rise without making a fool of myself if I should fall. Which seemed likely, not because of my sore legs but because of my quivering knees.

I nodded my thanks before cautiously taking the headmasters long, outstretched arm, and let him lead to the the hall.

Someone let out a whistle followed by a holler when Karkaroff opened the door for me. Karkaroff merely narrowed his eyes in the general area it came from, while another voice spoke up.

"Adam Radkov! Veeks detention with both me and professor Burke."

I got a glimpse of Viktor folding his arms, speaking out to one of the boys who groaned, before the door shut and silence took over.

My chest clenched. Was that for me...? Or for the headmasters sake...

And wait a minute... Why... He's a professor?

Duh Hermione, he was sitting at the head table.

But... Whatever happened to his dream of winning the Quidditch World Cup?

Karkaroffs sudden voice had me put that thought on hold.

"I apologize for the boys. They have forgotten their manners in a lady's presence." Karkaroff said before taking out a wooden wand with a silver grip at the end into his hand.

At first I was alarmed, still slightly afraid of the man. My hand went down to my pocket just for safe measures, but instead of pointing the wand at me, he aimed it at the wall.

A small, yet intricate wooden door materialized out of no where, forming against the stone bricks that faded into the beautifully rounded, detailed ceiling complete with polished stone arches.

"Might not be Hogwarts, but ve still have some tricks up our sleeves." He said with a chuckle before the door opened on its own.

He gestured me through the door first, then sealed it off once we were on the other side.

A large rustic office sat before me, with a spiral stair that looked like it were on wheels so it could reach any book that was placed into the top walls.

He crossed the room then sat at the very large, solid desk near the unlit fireplace that held various awards on its mantle.

On his other side was a small bar filled with different sorts of whiskey.

Above that, a stags head next to a portrait of what appeared to be a small, and very poised family. Sebastian was in it, alongside a man who I presumed to be Igor Karkaroff's brother.

"Take a seat miss Granger if you vould."

I did as asked, letting my frame be enveloped by the very comfortable arm chair.

"Noorey!" Karkaroff called into the air. With a pop, a small house elf in a patchy fur coat came to his aid.

"What would the master have me do sir?" He asked with a drab voice.

"Bring two plates of bratwurst and two Kissels."

The elf thanked him for the work and was back off with another pop.

"You instruct them in English sir?" I asked curiously.

"Three elves know English, including Noorey. He knows Russian and Bulgarian better than other two, but vhy make understanding instruction difficult?" He explained while leaning back into his chair, sighing comfortably.

"Plus you find that I've made it priority to speak English in classes. The boys vill do better in future with growing language. I vasn't taught till after school and I regret it now that English is besting our Slavic at Bulgarian ministry. Plus these boys come from too many countries. English is universal."

I nodded thoughtfully.

After all, it made sense. Records even mentioned Oblansk, the last Bulgarian minister, stepping down to a wizard named Felix Jones. He was quickly elected in, despite his Canadian heritage.

More and more people from around the world followed this change and started filling in positions at the ministry, and soon after, it trended into an English speaking workforce.

"Um, why am I here sir?" I asked as Noorey came back with the food and drink.

After taking a sip of his Kissel, he nodded at Noorey, who then left upon his aproval.

"I vas death eater, miss Granger." He said, rising from the chair in one fluid motion.

His casually blunt manner made me tense up in my seat as he moved toward his spiral stair case.

"But you already know that." He continued from atop the stairs, moving his finger along the books before he found one in particular.

I watched him carefully as he came down the steps with the book in hand. Where was he going with this?

"Tom Riddle was one of finest leaders I'd ever met. He held such promise to keep order within our world. The man valued tradition and blood more than anyone I ever knew. Something I had in common with him... Something I still have in common with him..."

Oh no... Mental alarms went off in my head and I quickly shifted my eyes around the room for a door while he wasn't looking.

I then grimaced to see that their was none. What on earth did he use to reveal the door?

I went over possible spells in means of escape in my head as he reached the table, before placing the large, dusty, leather bound book on the table.

One that looked like it was made centuries ago with yellowed paper and a lock, magically sealed on the side.

A lock with snakes etched into a foreign metal.

His wand came out of his pocket at top speed.

And that was where I drew the line.

"Expelliarmus!" I said quickly, feeling the magic flow through my wand less hand, before kicking his own wand across the room.

"Incarcerous!"

A long thin rope tied and knocked him down as I made my way over to grab the prejudiced man by his shirt to look him in the face.

"You better tell me what's in that book if you know what's good for you. I can sense dark magic a mile away and THAT is reeking of it!" I demanded as I took my wand out of my pocket and jutted the tip near his throat.

My heart beat increased with the adrenaline flowing through my veins.

His eyes went wide with fear as I yanked him partially from the ground.

Then, out of no where, a broad smile took up his face, and for once, it met his blue eyes.

"You! You are like Bulgarian! Aha!" He exclaimed, practically beaming.

He took me by surprise but I didn't loosen my grip or throw a spell.

Was this man mad?

"Karkaroff! I won't ask again!" I said boldly, digging the tip of my wand into his neck.

He made a sound of muffled pain before complying.

"It's first book of headmasters and rules here at Durmstrang. Trust me, look if you have to. Of course book is protected by dark arts, vhat do you think ve specialize in for past century?"

I narrowed my eyes before releasing his shirt.

Crossing to the table, I looked down at the books dusty cover.

Afraid to touch it, I blew off some dust, revealing more of the title that I couldn't read if my life depended on it.

"What language is this?" I asked as I tentatively touched its binding with the tip of my finger incase it repelled muggle borns.

"Bulgarian. It was the founders book." He replied after shaking some wisps of dark, mangled hair from his face.

I held both ends of the book in my hands with a new confidence after finding it to be somewhat safe, turning it over for any other markings.

Suddenly a door opened, the book dropped, and my wand shot up without even a thought to process the spell.

Thankfully my reflex was only to disarm.

A groan came from a petite, grey haired man standing in the slowly disappearing doorway.

"That was my last glass of wine." He complained while looking over the red stain on his white shirt.

He then looked up at our situation and cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't mind me, I'm just dropping off some paperwork. Though I do hope you'll untie him soon, I need his signature before my next class." He said in an uncaring yet sophisticated tone before crossing to the mini bar.

He looked over the cabinets and scratched his defined chin.

"On second thought, keep him tied up, I don't think he'd appreciate me taking a glass of this." The man said, holding up a red bottle.

I was baffled at how strange this place was turning out to be. Why is he not helping his boss off the ground? Doesn't he care that I'm holding him against his will?

I flicked my eyes back to Karkaroff who was glaring at the man. Why wasn't he telling him off of asking for assistance?

"Your thoughts are too loud. Don't think so much, I've already got a headache." The man said as he took a sip of his drink out of the crystal glass while leaning against the bar.

"Anyone ever told you it's rude to use Occulmency unknowingly?" I asked, feeling violated, though also thoroughly impressed.

He rolled his eyes lazily before setting the cup down and crossing to the book.

With a flick of the wrist in an effortless manner, he opened it to the first page.

My eyes widened as I looked at this man again.

No one used wand less magic so easily on dark objects. No one knew Occulmency so well that I barley felt it.

"You're William Burke."

He took a sarcastic, flippant bow.

"In the flesh. Now look at the boring history our school has collected so I can get to my damn class." He said, looking tired of being here.

I sighed, no wonder he seemed completely calm with my wand on him, the man was a legend.

He's part of the reason this school was known for the dark arts.

After looking him over once more, I stared down at the book, only to find it completely blank.

"There's nothing here." I said, flipping the pages to find the same thing through out.

"Hmmm... Muggle born." He stated before climbing the stairs at a pace I imagined he used often.

"Igor here must've forgotten you can't see it. How embarrassing." He said in a drab tone while rifling through the books.

"Muggle borns never read it so of course I didn't know." Karkaroff spoke finally, with a bit of a temper.

Professor Burke simply chuckled before pulling a newer looking book off the shelf.

"Try this one." He said, throwing it haphazardly down onto the table with a loud thunk.

"William I'll make you pay for that!" Igor exclaimed while wriggling in his ropes.

"First my good brandy! No- more then that. I'm missing two bottles of vhiskey and a-"

Professor Burke lifted a finger toward Karkaroff, putting duct tape over his mouth.

"Oh shut up will you?"

I widened my eyes at the dark arts professor who then faced me, merely gesturing at the book impatiently.

I touched the book with my fingertips, turning the front cover over. This copy had the same writing on the binding, but thankfully the inside held writing without disappearing. It surprisingly even had an opposite side for English.

After viewing the contents, it indeed talked about the schools origin and names of headmasters, as well as a chapter that held the secrets of its whereabouts. My mind screamed to gain that extremely rare piece of knowledge, but with such a proficient duelist beside me, I decided not to take the risk.

I closed the book and let out a sigh before turning to the still bundled Headmaster Karkaroff.

"Ok... Well this makes me feel better about the book, but why were you talking about your continued prejudice?"

He made a muffled noise behind the tape.

"Right, sorry." I said, removing the tape and rope with my wand.

He grabbed his left wrist and rubbed the skin that had been held by the rope.

"I still hold those values but I vished to tell you the school won't be practicing them anymore." He said, standing up before shaking off his coat.

Burke let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I've got a class to get to Igor." He said, tapping the papers.

Karkaroff grumbled incoherently but quickly signed them anyway.

"Thanks for the drink." Burke said with a mocking smirk. Then with a dark flash, he was out of the room.

Again... What a strange place. How do they even regulate students apparition if it was open to school grounds?

Karkaroff sighed before sitting down in his chair.

After a guilty moment of silence, I decided to apologize.

"Im sorry sir... You... You just startled me." I explained before sitting back in my own chair, yet still feeling uneasy.

He smirked halfheartedly.

"It's okay. Good to know your abilities. Not many your age can do vand less magic and knock a man down at the same time." He said with a hearty chuckle. "Plus I heard your scores. Very impressive."

I frowned. Who gave him that information?

"Thanks... Um, so what were you saying about the school?"

Karkaroff scratched his goatee before flipping to a new page in the book.

A very stern looking woman with a black bun and vintage dress looked up at me from a picture of an antique panting.

"This is Nerida Vulchanova. The voman who founded Durmstrang, and the very first headmaster."

He said, tapping the photo.

"She vas said to be one of most vonderful vomen in her century. She had highest hopes for this institute, she even had plans for muggle borns and half bloods to attend." He said indifferently, but with a note of fondness for the woman.

He then flipped one page over, to an older man with thick eyebrows and a permanent sneer.

"This is Harfang Munter. Biggest bastard and revolutionary of century. He allegedly killed Nerida to gain control over school and set standards of vhat ve have today. He created dueling and martial magic, vhich vas vise choice, but it led down darker paths until ve vere known as a dark arts school. Professor Burke continues fulfilling that legacy, though I promise you he's in no vay a blood purist like Harfang was. His wife is a muggle. No idea how that woman tolerates him..." He said while looking lost in his thoughts.

"Anyvay, I can't personally say I believe muggle borns should be among us, but I dont believe its too late for my students to let go of past generations hatred before ve have another Voldemort or Grindelvald on our hands." He said.

So he dragged me in here to tell me he still had prejudice but the boys here might have a chance at decency?

"Um sir, no offense, but why are you telling me this?" I asked.

He took a minute to consider his words before looking up at me.

"Do you know how many boys at Hogwarts applied?"

I shook my head.

"Many, many more that deserved the spot rather than Harry. True he is good kid. Decent grades. Seeker at young age. But I didn't chose him for grades or sport. I chose because he has good heart. He's a leader, one who took down darkest wizard of our time. The boys need to see that in their peers rather than be lectured by boring old Headmaster Karkaroff who doesn't believe it himself."

He said before sitting up in his seat, leaning forward to tap the first picture once more.

"Now, Nerida Vulchanova also had another request. To not only house boys, but also girls." He said with slow emphasis.

"This vill further turn my boys to gentlemen rather than rowdy pigs they are now. Vhat field will vant misbehaved boys who vill harass the workforce? No. I vant to fully implement Headmaster Vulchanova's plans since she was never able to carry on what was supposed to be her legacy. And just when I think it might be wrong idea, bam! Fate brings both you and miss Delecour to my doorstep. Who possibly vould be a better choice to introduce integration, then the muggle born girl who helped defeat the greatest threat to mankind? Who just survived a Grindylow attack, yet can still bring the Headmaster of Durmstrang down, while wounded?"

Although I felt flattered, a sickly feeling rose in my gut.

"So what you're saying is..."

"Miss granger, how vould you like to be the first female in history to attend Durmstrang Academy?"

* * *

 **Tah duh!**

 **Now, I know there will be flaws in this piece since I don't religiously read Harry Potter. To those of you who notice these flaws, good job! You know your stuff. But just to be clear, I do this because it's great practice and I enjoy writing somewhat freely. So please be aware that I'm no perfect author who knows canon perfectly; this is just purely a fun practice that will surely help my writing, though I hope you all still enjoy it(:**

 **Till next time!**


	5. Decisions

"You want me... To attend?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's vhat I said." Karkaroff replied, folding his hands over his waist.

"I-I don't know... Is it even possible? I mean, I'm registered at Beauxbaton. I have two days before I'm leaving."

Karkaroff leaned forward toward his desk drawers, while eying me with a glint in his eye and a mischievous smirk.

"Just means you have two days to decide." He then pulled out a thick stack of dusty binders from his desk drawers, that made a noisy plop when it hit the desk, before sifting through them until he found a particular yellowing folder.

"This is list of classes... You'll find them to be different from Hogwarts and Beauxbaton- more challenging. Not for feint of heart." He pulled a single sheet from the stack and laid it before me.

After the dust settled from the stack, I looked down at the poorly handwritten paper.

The top read "Seventh Curiculm Year." My hand itched to fix the spelling of curriculum but I managed to ignore the mistake and simply read the lengthy list below.

Overall the course schedule looked similar to Hogwarts... All except a few classes...

It was the final two made my nose turn up.

"Advanced flying and combat?" My stomach twisted as an image of falling off a broom at a hundred feet crossed my mind.

I shook the thought and looked up to see Karkaroff grinning like a cat.

"Don't tell me, miss Granger- the golden girl, is afraid of a little height and physical defense."

I lowered my eyes at the mocking man but couldn't sway my honesty to disagree.

"What do your students even gain from these courses?" I asked, avoiding my answer.

"Health and discipline. Balance and strategy." He replied calmly. "We teach them to defend themselves vhen they haven't any other choice. The boys have to learn to vork as team to overcome obstacles. Remember miss Granger, this is Durmstrang. We house boys who are determined and fearless, born from Slavic countries who expect nothing more than a challenge... We also can't cut these classes or their aggressions vill be out of hand... In fact, I should be getting back to the halls before the boys think they can get away with anything." He said, looking off to a wall and scratching his goatee with his large, ring filled hand.

"Hmm... Yes, ve'll talk more on this tomorrow at lunch. I'll send guide over in minute to show you around so you can understand your options better."

He then stood, grabbing his large staff and wand, then flicked his hand at the wall, once again revealing the strange door.

"Stay here a moment, the door will remain available for twenty minutes. If anyone other than who I send comes in, you have my permission to do vhat you vill in getting them out."

He vaguely instructed with a dark chuckle as he walked toward the door.

"Especially that Burke..." He muttered under his breath as he left the room.

When the sound of the door closed, I sat back in my chair, letting out a long sigh that hardly made me feel any more at ease.

First female Durmstrang student... I shook my head, still trying to wrap my mind around the possibility of attending. I was flattered to be asked, but could I really stomach being immersed into classes I hadn't a clue about?

With Beauxbaton, I had done research! So much reading and looking into the classes before I could even develop my answer. Here, I'd be thrown into something I hardly knew about since it was so intensely hidden away. Information about Durmstrang was about as rare as facts on horcruxes, and I'd know because I've done the most fine tooth combing in practically every book at Hogwarts about both.

And Madame Maxime chose me out of all the girls who applied. It would be terribly rude to shut down her planned out offer for this sudden one.

I even told Gabri I'd be her room mate. I'd be letting down my new friend too... And Godrick knows how many friends I've ever made on my own.

No. My answer would just have to be no. For the sake of my sanity and the people who put their time in to make me part of Beauxbaton.

I felt a tad lighter for clearing that conundrum up, finally taking a sip of that purple looking Kissel on the table. I raised my brows at the cup. Not bad, tasted sort of fruity.

The bratwurst looked appetizing but after eating half of my dinner already, I decided to leave it be in case I felt sick again during the tour.

After grabbing my wand, I vanished the dinner, hoping not to upset Karkaroff or the house elves who made it.

I then shifted my weight in my chair, deciding it would do me good to walk a bit since it had been over my scheduled time limit while seated.

It was fairly easy to lift myself out of the chair since my body had fought back at about fifty percent of the poison still lingering in my blood stream. The pain had subsided and all that was left was a numbing in my right knee that rarely flared up when I stood on it too long.

I managed crossing the room five times with perfect ease, only hesitating at a few interesting artifacts scattered throughout the area.

After the sixth pace, my eyes flicked to the spiraling stairs leading to the books that lined the top wall. My fingers twitched, the desire to unknown information only a few feet away.

Normally I'd tell myself no, but it wasn't like I could be expelled from a school I had no ties with.

Greedily, I climbed the stairs without another thought besides what could be in those books.

The strain in my legs was a good feeling too. Perhaps I should discuss with Mikhail what his thoughts are on upping my strength.

After making it to the top, I glanced through the languages on each spine, immediately finding three large books in English. Two I had already read, but the third...

"Anyone ever told you it's not polite to vonder?"

I turned quickly to see a calculative Sebastian leaning in the doorway.

My cheeks heated up at being caught.

"Don't look so shocked. I'm not going to say anything. I do my own snooping about myself."

"What are you doing here? Your uncle said not to-"

"Let anyone in? Vell you can't kick your guide out can you?" He said, stepping into the room as to test me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you have a class to be in?"

"I do, but seeing as my uncles headmaster, I rome about as I please. Anyvay, ve have about five minutes until this door closes. Unless of course you'd like to be trapped vith me for the next couple hours." He said, winking one of his blue eyes.

As if.

I immediately rose from my chair, crossed the room, and inwardly grinned as I watched a hint of that boastful pride leave his eyes.

"Well, I hope you're fully knowledgeable about the school. I expect nothing but proper and elaborate answers to all my questions."

He raised a brow but said nothing as he walked in front of me, out of the office. Once we were in the hall, the door shut without a sound and disappeared as if it knew to lock itself up.

"Are all the doors like that one?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Not all." He said simply before walking down the hall without even checking if I was following. I hesitated, wondering if I should go back to the infirmary and forget about the tour. After all, why would I need to see a school I wasn't going to attend? Plus I don't really trust Karkaroff's nephew. Why had he chosen him anyway? If he really wanted me to stay he'd of sent someone intellectual and polite, ready to answer my questions. And yet...

There was so much information I could finally gather. So many unanswered questions about these halls. My insistent curiosity overcame my thought to leave and I found myself trying to catch up to Sebastian, who was moving quickly with his spidery long legs.

"Where are we going?" I asked, struggling to match his pace.

"You'll see." He replied cryptically.

I started to inwardly fume at the pace he kept and the lack of response.

After rounding two corners, he stopped at a large door with three symbols on it, each in a circle surrounding an outline of a cup.

Sebastian took off his ring and pressed it into the middle of the outline, filling in a small hole in the center.

I raised a brow in question, to which he aggravatingly smirked, as the door erected a new handle.

"After you." He said, holding another mysterious door open for me.

I skeptically looked into the dark room. "What's in there?"

"Starving Dementors. We feed them young girls who stay at our infirmary."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not a 'young girl'."

"That's vhat you got from that?" He chuckled as he moved into the room first, quickly disappearing into the dark.

I followed suit, placing my steps carefully and squinting my eyes to make out what was in front of me to prevent tripping.

A sudden light practically blinded me as I checked out the large room, filled with glass and gold.

"A trophy room?" I asked, taking in the largest collection I'll probably ever see.

"Vhat gave you that clue?" He sarcastically asked as he sat on top of one of the lower cases.

"Why are we here?"

"Take a look around." He replied, folding his arms as he slouched comfortably.

I had a sudden urge to knock him off that delicate glass box.

Taking in a deep breath, I fixed my eyes to the walls that held most of the glittering gold, alongside a few pictures and plaques.

"Awards for quidditch." I noted dryly, growing bored.

"Check the next case." He instructed with boredom laced in his tone.

I glared at the next wall, expecting more brute achievements but found...

"Is that... That's the Abel Prize..." I stated in disbelief, raising my hands to the glass where the massive trophy sat. I ran my eyes further into the center. "And... The Magna Award? You're kidding me, how on earth did Durmstrang receive these?"

I turned to Sebastian who, for the first time, smiled genuinely up at the case.

"Mostly combined school achievements. Burke had a huge influence on the Abel, but my dad had excepted the Magna vhen he taught Arithmancy here. Wrote a book about Numerology. Ever heard of L.K. Williams?"

"Your father wrote The Process and Theory's of Numerology?!" I exclaimed, feeling baffled.

"That's the one. He used a British surname and sold it in Europe vhen I was six. The name Karkaroff had intimidated readers... Anyvay, it became so videly known that they tracked him down and his popularity soared. Vithin the year he vas given the Magna... Even though I vas young, I still remember climbing on top of that thing and claiming it as my new quidditch award; even wrote my name in finger paint on the back." He said with a sad smile.

I suddenly wondered if his father was still around.

"But anyvay, my dad isn't the reason why I took you here. Our awards for academics is. As bell as those." He pointed up to the ceiling where three circles joined together, each with an intricate emblem in the middle just like the ones on the door.

"What are they?" I asked, looking to each one.

"Our housing. The ceremonies are a little different than the sorting hat but the housing shares the same principle."

I looked closer at each one individually, seeing the slightest hints of color, like laced gems, in the dark carved stone.

The first was a green dragon. It's head perched confidently in the center, showing off his profile.

The second was a blood red Stag with its large antlers pointed forward in a bow.

The last was a golden barn owl, gazing down at the two of us with its beautiful black eyes.

Each had an interwoven Slavic design that danced in and out of the circles, tying them together like ribbon.

"The dragon is Zmey vhich stands for ambition. The stag is Elendor, loyalty. Bukhal is the name of the owl. Stands for wisdom." He said as we stared up at each.

"Hmm... Let me guess... Zmey?"

He furrowed his brows. "No, I'm in Elendor... I sometimes feel odd being in that house but it's vhat vas chosen. I take first place for misdeeds though, I'll tell you that."

I nodded thoughtfully, feeling a little more at ease from his openness.

"I was placed in Gryffindor. I felt a little odd as well since it stood for bravery and chivalry. Before I was sorted I thought I'd be placed in Ravenclaw, which was intelligence."

He smiled before nudging me playfully. "Seems ve're both odd balls. Though I can see bravery if you took on those Grindylows."

I smiled tightly, refusing to think of anything I've ever done that was brave at the moment.

"Thanks."

After a small silence, Sebastian cleared his throat and rose from the case before advancing toward the door.

I followed suit, about to match his pace when something caught my eye- A red number seven.

It was surrounded in glittering medals, trophies, and plaques just like everything else but these were different. They all belonged to one person.

"Krum..." I murmured, briefly gazing over each inscription.

The bottom was filled completely with tall, short, and round awards attached to life size golden snitches, but the middle to the tippy top held different sorts of academic awards.

His largest prize being in Alchemy.

"Ah, you've found our 'star student'." Sebastian said from behind me. "Vell, professor now. But my uncle still sees him as his favorite athlete." He stated factually.

"You don't mind?"

He shook his head.

"Not at all, I grew up with him sorta. Of course he's five years older than me, but he'd still teach me how to fly and shoot marbles vhen my older brothers vouldn't. His parents are kind of a would-be aunt and uncle to me." He looked down blankly at the snitch collection. "I don't care for competition and Viktor always liked it. He'd straighten out my cheating brothers vhen they tried to play dirty too... Plus I have my own skills my uncle equally loves." He said with a sly smirk.

"Anyvay, you'll meet Krum by the end of today. He's not one to talk our ear off and his class is accessible unlike others."

I simply nodded, figuring what does it matter if he knew that I've already met him? I'd be gone in two short days anyway.

"So, shall ve?" He asked, opening the door and motioning me through.

This time I walked through without hesitation, and not because I already knew the other side was just a hall.

Something about his openness made me feel a bit calmer around him. I started to understand his house placement.

"Where are we off to now?" I asked, hoping for a clear answer.

He taped his chin before pointing in a random direction.

"That vay." He replied, grinning like a cat.

"You just delight in toying with me don't you?"

"Me? Toy with you? Vell I'd never." He said in a sarcastic (and slightly hick) tone.

I rolled my eyes before shoving my hands in my pockets, purposely following blindly to the next part of the castle.

* * *

After two hours of stops, I found that there are four floors in the castle- some parts new, some parts very, very old, and all doors required a bulky ring like the black onyx on Sebastian's finger.

Everywhere was cold but the east side felt slightly warmer.

Mikhail was not only the matron, but also a muggle studies professor.

My future courters would be conveniently near the library (which was sadly locked at the moment) and alongside trusted professors who I could count on incase I ever needed anything. That is, if I had decided to stay.

"You'll even be assigned a house elf since each house has their own." Sebastian stated as we walked down another hall on the first floor. The stairs to the fourth floor had actually made my once perfectly fine legs a little sore, but I bit back my complaints and decided that it just meant I could get a full rest without having to wake up and walk around halfway in between... Or at least I'd hope.

"I'm not really one to rely on house elves. I once started an organization called S.P.E.W for their rights." I let out a small chuckle at the memory. "My friends finally got tired of my speeches and paid the fee just to stop my constant bugging. I'd be a little cross about it then but now it's just funny thinking back on it."

"Elfs rights? You'd think you'd of been raised by muggles." He said with a chuckle.

"I was raised by muggles." I returned, raising a brow and waiting for the typical bigotry to show.

"Oh!" He said, looking generally surprised. "I'm sorry. I didn't know tha-"

"That I'm a mudblood?" I said, unashamed and unmoved by the word that used to cause me pain.

He furrowed his brows.

"No, that you're muggle born. That's not the kindest word to affiliate yourself with."

I sighed. "I don't. I was just afraid the school full of pure bloods would."

"Not all. I can see why my uncle vants you to attend now... But if you're going to convince thousands of boys that you're more than dirty blood I vouldn't use that term." He advised.

"How did you know that was his reasoning?" I asked.

"Call it a hunch." He replied with a breath.

I narrowed my eyes at the short answer but quickly shrugged it off. He probably knows from hearing his uncles thoughts on the subject.

"You know... Honestly I'm not even sure I want to start up classes here. It would be extremely rude to ignore Beauxbaton's offer."

Sebastian's face fell. "That's too bad. I was hoping for some new perspective around these parts." He said, slowing his step.

"Why don't you introduce them then?" I asked.

He let out a dry laugh.

"They vouldn't listen to me... Look, It's your choice of course. But... It's the hurt feelings of a pompous headmistress compared to thousands of boys, whom a group of them still hide Grindelwald's mark in their books." He said shrugging. "But maybe it's a good thing you vant to leave." He continued. "Just means you'll be safer in France."

Normally I'd be upset with his unimplied guilt trip but he had a very intelligent, valid point.

"They still carry that mark?" I asked quietly, suddenly getting horrible visions of Voldemorts summoning mark.

He nodded silently, looking me level in the eye.

"So it's worse than what Karkaroff nonchalantly made it out to be." I confirmed out loud.

Sebastian laughed without humor. "My uncle vould stand with- no- has stood vith them. Although he changed his actions, his opinions remain unchanged. He couldn't make anyone understand since he doesn't agree himself... He doesn't see the prejudice forming in our first years eyes. After all, he sees the same in his own eyes every morning in his mirror. Thinks it's normal to just hide it away." He ranted slowly, glaring at his shoes.

I nodded. This changed things.

Sebastian let out a long breath before meeting my eyes with a hint of a smirk.

"Anyvay, vether you stay or not, ve still have one more stop." He finished, straightening up to his full height and moving one thin leg forward.

"Where to?" I asked once more, feeling slight hope in an answer.

He squinted at a hall, smiling again as he replied, "That way!"

I shook my head and laughed, letting some of the despair shake off my shoulders... Only to be replaced with a feeling of nervousness that rose in my stomach without reason.

Sebastian opened a large wooden door in the very back of the bottom floor, revealing a large fleet of stairs.

"I thought it was only four flights?" I questioned as I peered at the stone steps.

"This is new." He replied, once again taking the initiative to enter when I hesitated.

After half of the flight of stairs had passed, a booming voice sounded out from below, yelling out encouragements.

"You're doing excellent vork boys! Penske, watch that leg, if that vere real you'd of lost it by now."

A boy called out "sorry coach." Before a loud slam echoed in the room.

"Break it you buy it Volger. Vatch your footing." The voice instructed as another boy responded with a grunt.

As we finally made our way down, a very strange open room came into view, complete with red padded matts and equipment that looked heavy. Surprisingly, it was well lit with what looked like the only visible enchantments in the castle.

Boys were paired off, some with wrapped fists, some with long foam sticks, while others actually had old muggle boxing gloves like my grandpa back home had used.

Above, a boy was climbing a knotted rope to the ceiling, while his partner stood below in position with his wand- presumably for safety.

I turned around slowly, taking everything in until I made my way back to watching the boy swiftly climb the rope.

"What on earth is this pla-" suddenly my foot caught something hard and unmovable on the floor, throwing me completely off balance and unable to right myself. I squeezed my eyes shut and thanked the heavens that the ground was padded with mats.

"Still as clumsy as the day I met you." A velvety Bulgarian voice chuckled as I realized I never hit the ground.

Opening my eyes slowly, I found myself in two muscular arms as brown eyes looked down at me questionably.

"Still have your lightning reflexes." I responded as Viktor helped me back on my feet.

He cracked a hint of a smile as he steadied my weight. "Are you okay? Nothing broken right?" He asked, looking down to my toes.

I shifted my weight and wriggled my feet in my boots. "Just a little sting, i'll be fine. Not the first time I stub my toe." I felt an unwanted heat develop in my cheeks.

"You know each other?" Sebastian asked, looking between the two of us.

Viktor turned toward him, releasing my arm before folding his own across his chest.

"Hermione and I met vhen I vas competing in the tri vizard championship years ago."

Sebastian cocked him a brow. "Vhen you say met..." He trailed off suggestively.

"I mean ve knew eachother." He replied, his face growing colder as he levelly looked at Sebastian.

"Don't look so offended. I'm just joking." Sebastian nudged him with a smirk. "You know, unless there's a reason for the brooding defense." He inquired, grinning wider.

"Hermione?"

Suddenly we all turned to see Harry in gym shorts and a brown Durmstrang tank top come up to me, lifting me slightly into a uncomfortably tight hug before not-so-gently putting me down to face me. I ignored the slight sting that resulted in my left leg.

"What on earth was that about at dinner? Gabri and I were starting to think Karkaroff sent you away early. She argued that it wasn't possible since she was still here and all, but-"

"Harry!" I cut him off before he could continue.

"I'm fine, it's a lot to explain at the moment." I said, wordlessly transferring that now was not the time to be conversing.

To anyone else, Harry would've still looked worried, but I saw the change in his eyes that meant I'd be getting an earful tonight.

"Potter, your turn!" A panting boy called out, who was pulling off wraps from his hands near a boxing bag.

Harry gave me one more searing look before he turned away, off in the direction of his gym partner.

I watched him walk off, finding his slight ridged movements alarming.

"How's he fitting in?" I asked Viktor, who was also watching Harry with a blank gaze.

"About as vell as he can right now, though hes adapting. I've been keeping an eye on him, especially in this class." He said with a sigh as Harry started swinging at the bag. "The boys don't take too kindly to newcomers."

Just as he said it, two boys glared in Harrys direction, murmuring amongst themselves as they tightened up their boxing gloves.

"Well that just makes things even more difficult for me." Maybe my safety really was more important than a few views from those who might not change.

"How vould that make things difficult for you?" He asked, the slightest confusion in his features.

"Well-"

"Coach! Mathias landed on his ankle again!" A boy inturupted.

"Excuse me Hermione." He said with quick nod. "Mr. Karkaroff." He nodded at Sebastian as well before taking off in a sprint toward the boy standing against the wall on one foot.

Sebastian hummed.

"So, you and Krum huh? Now I understand the interest in his trophies." He said teasingly.

"Oh come off it. We're friends. I mean, he had once asked me to a ball... But it was more so he could avoid asking one of his fans." A white lie couldn't hurt. But a small part of me really started to consider that likely lie...

"Vhatever you say English girl. So, ready to wrap up the tour and call it a night?"

I nodded, taking one last glance toward Viktor who was swiftly moving from the boy, into a side room I hadn't noticed. I couldn't help but notice the way his slump had gone. He looked incredible.

I sighed, drawing my attention away.

Even though that would sit on my mind, I was looking forward to resting my legs and having a full eight hours of undisturbed sleep.

"Definitely." I said, stifling a yawn.

"So, you come up with a verdict yet?" He asked as we ascended the stairs.

"Not yet. After all, I still have two days to decide." I replied, though I was afraid I already knew my answer.

"Vant some more reasons to stay?"

"Sure, why not."

"You'll get to see Krum every week."

A hint of a smile played on my lips at the thought of spending time with him again, even if it was just purely as a coach and a student. I quickly moved a hand to cover my smile as a cough, though I wouldn't doubt Sebastian already saw my joy.

"And, you'll get the pleasure of greeting my sun shining presence every day in class."

I laughed genuinely, deciding that seeing him everyday could be majorly irksome yet enjoyable.

"Oh goody." I replied sarcastically as we walked back to the infirmary through the icy, dark stone halls.

And yet, they suddenly seemed a bit brighter.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **As always, give me some feedback, i'd love to hear your response.**

 **Till next time!**


	6. Peculiarity

Thank you so much to those who reviewed my last chapter! The comments were so lovely. Enjoy!

* * *

Sebastian wrapped up the tour after showing me one last part of the castle, which was where I'd need to be for any future flying classes. It was a small area in front of a large door that presumably led people outside, but according to Sebastian, it was where the class met before receiving instruction.

"You'll vork in teams some days. Others, you'll race against each other. The boring days are vhen ve have to go to a classroom to learn the fundamentals of flying and quidditch. Let me tell you, I've never skipped out on a class so much as vhen ve have to sit around, talking about our brooms. There's only so much you can discover about a charmed stick." He admitted along with an eye roll.

I nodded, only half listening, trying to fight the anxiety rising in my entire system while I thought of different ways to get out of this particular class. Maybe I could persuade Mikhail to write me a note that excuses me for a few months. Or I could ask Karkaroff to cut this out of my possible schedule. Either way, this was the silliest class someone at my age would need to take.

I took in a heavy breath, trying to ease my mind and nerves.

"You don't look so good." Sebastian observed.

I attempted a smile, hoping to hide the fear that was surely prominent on my face. "I'm just a little overwhelmed." I replied, knowing that was an understatement.

"You'll get used to everything after a veek or two... Unless you decide to leave..." He chimed with a mysterious grin. "Then in that case, you've seen too much so ve'll have to kill you." He attempted to maintain a serious tone. "That or you know, because it's illegal to kill you, ve'll vipe your memory's. Ve can even give you a new identity, do you like the name Charlotte or Olga better?"

I chuckled. "Neither. Charlotte reminds me too much of a spider in an old muggle book I read as a kid. Anyway, you'd hardly have to take too much from my mind. The first part was already done before I woke up a few days ago." I replied stiffly.

He shook his head at me with a smirk. "Oddest girl." He commented while starting to steer us off in another direction of the castle. "So you have no idea how you came here?"

I shrugged. "I know very little, from what they told me." I absentmindedly traced a bite mark on my forearm.

"They? You mean your friends?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Although I'm not sure what Gabri is to me exactly since I've only met her a few days ago... I've been told I met her a month ago, but I don't exactly have those memories."

He pondered a moment silently as we walked down an unfamiliar hall. "I could give you back your memories. I have all access to everything here. Or maybe-"

"Karkaroff!" A premature voice erupted behind us.

We turned to see two figures approach us swiftly, looking for confrontation.

Sebastian folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at the shorter of the pair. "I thought I heard a couple of rats. Uncle isn't going to like you being out of class Niklaus."

The boy, who could only be about 15, cocked a dark blonde eyebrow. "Adam and I vere only on our vay back to the tower, veren't ve?" He asked his taller, older friend. The boy smiled with crooked yellowing teeth as he nodded his head, making his black, greasy ponytail slide off his shoulder.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Classes don't end till sundown. Get back to them, and quietly, or I'll have you both written up." He warned while holding himself with an air of authority in front of the two, leaving the sarcasm and sly grins aside.

"Very convincing cousin, but I've suddenly come down with a cold. I think I need to lay down for a few hours..." Niklaus glanced at me with amused eyes. "I heard there vas something wrong with this one too. Care to take a nap darlin?" He asked. His friend eagerly nodded in agreement.

Their eyes dropped a tad lower and I moved back a foot behind Sebastian. Despite their young age and probable lack of skill with magic comparatively, I was taught to maintain a distance.

Sebastian stood firm. "Back to class, or I call for Burke." He threatened.

The two boys shot daggers. "You vouldn't."

Sebastian lifted his right hand and exaggeratedly admired his ring. "I could summon him right now. He's probably in the middle of his break. Vouldn't disturb anyone but the man himself."

The boys paled. Niklaus lips became so thin, they practically disappeared. "Fine, consider us gone. But don't ask me for any favors anytime soon."

Sebastian merely glared, unfazed, until they turned around, sauntering back off to wherever they came from.

Once they were out of sight, he relaxed. "Sorry about that." He mumbled.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." I replied, thinking of how Niklaus resembled a tiny Malfoy, with one henchmen rather than two. I wonder what he'd think if he knew he just offered a muggle born to bed. One that's much older than him too.

"My meddling 'cousin' and his friend love to find trouble. Don't trust any of the Zmey boys his age. They all cause havoc and form deranged meetings." He sighed and shook his head at the empty hall. "Anyvay, shall ve?" He asked, gesturing forward.

I nodded, letting him lead me around the last few bits of the castle while it was still fairly light.

* * *

Once the tour was over, he let me test my knowledge by finding my way back to the infirmary, without the help of my wand. It was quite difficult at first since we came from the Owlery, which was on the opposite side of the castle. On top of the lengthy distance, the sun had set, and the few windows that gave the halls the smallest amount of light, I had taken for granted. Now that it was night, the clouds covered the moon and stars, making the halls look medieval. Though the floating candles and stone walls didn't make it look modern in the daylight anyway.

My eyes struggled to adjust to the dark, and while I could see faint outlines, I still kept my arms in front of me incase of a faint obstacle.

"You missed our next hall, English girl." Sebastian whispered.

I nearly growled in response. Though it wasn't entirely his fault, I was frustrated beyond belief.

"What hall? We didn't pass any yet." I complained, yet still turned around, feeling for the empty passageway along the wall to our right.

As soon as I found the opening, Sebastian chuckled. "Didn't pass it huh?"

I internally grumbled before starting forward haphazardly, trying my best to recall what turns he made on the way to the Owlery so I could retrace them.

"If this damn castle had a form of light besides one puny candle per corridor, maybe I would ha- oof!" I exclaimed, stepping back from the hard wall I just ran into. This corridor was starting to get under my nerves... Yet... Wait, was that warm?

I moved my hand forward toward the wall, while my eyes tried to decipher it.

At first all I could feel was the warmth on my cold finger tips, finally realizing how numb they were from roaming about all day in the cold air. Then suddenly the wall moved, making me jump as something caught my hand.

"Vhat are you doing?" It chuckled.

My cheeks flared and I was for once, grateful for the darkness. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." I trailed off as my eyes adjusted, revealing a familiar face that both made me feel both better and worse about the encounter.

"You're frozen." Viktor whispered, rotating my hand in between both of his. He then lifted it for a moment, running a finger over my index before dropping our hands back down together, moving to peer over my shoulder.

"I know you like to toy with people, but sight is sort of essential." He demurred.

Sebastian chuckled. "She vas doing very vell until she ran into you actually. Farthest I've ever seen anyone get."

I narrowed my eyes in the direction of his voice, despite the odd compliment. "You mean I could've been able to see this whole time?" I huffed.

"Vell, technically yes. But in my defense, I didn't have any other rings on hand... And the little sources of entertainment I find around here, I don't let go of so easy." He replied.

I shook my head in disbelief. "How much you wanna bet I can hit him without a ring?" I asked Viktor.

His chest shook slightly in a single, quiet chuckle. "Here." He spoke, freeing my right hand from his to move a hard piece of metal onto my finger.

As soon as the ring was in place, the whole hall instantly lit up as if it were mid day. "Wow."

Sebastian, now visible, leaned against the wall in a sluggish, bad boy kind of way. A perfect stance to knock him over with one swift kick to the leg...

"Not your typical castle." He smirked, oblivious to my current grudge, motioning to the once bare walls, now decorated with different paintings, candelabras, and even a very disturbing, and very dead, dragon skull mounted in the center. Yet despite the very masculine and gruesome decor, I had never seen this magic and I was suddenly jittery with the want to understand it.

"This is... Just incredi-"

"It's something you'll be sure to keep quiet about." Sebastian interrupted. "As much as it pains me to say, I vasn't just doing this for fun, I had to follow my uncles instructions... You can't see everything, English girl..." He said with a sad smile. He then turned toward Viktor. "And that ring could mess with her core if you don't remove it."

Mess with my core? What did that mean? Viktor sighed, but reluctantly nodded in agreement. "You don't need this anyway." He said, taking my hand in his to remove the ring, followed by the returned darkness. "I can always see for the both of us." He suggested, taking position as my guide while his arm accidentally brushed mine.

"Thanks." I shyly replied, hoping my cheeks weren't as pink as they felt.

Sebastian took in a breath. "Taking my pupil avay already?" He theatrically moaned in his thick accent, clutching his chest as if it pained him.

I rolled my eyes, unaware of Viktor glancing down at me with a small smirk.

"Fine! I vas taking her back anyway. You can finish my task, I'm off to bed... But English girl. Tomorrow morning, 8 am sharp, meet me in the north ving by the old clock. There's one last thing you need to see." He vaguely instructed, walking backward with his hands in his pockets before quickly apparating with a loud crack.

As soon as the sound passed, I shook my head in disbelief. "This whole time I thought he couldn't apparate." I groaned to myself, realizing how many steps I took while he helped me map out the castle. It was good to know the corners and such, but a quick jump to the end of a long hall wouldn't of made a difference, especially with the current state my legs were in. I bit my lip, hoping Mikhail wouldn't be too mad that I walked around a full day without checking in.

Viktor chuckled, making me realize he heard my frustration. "Sebastian's quite proficient, but there are rules." He explained.

"What rules?" I questioned.

"Vell- for one," Viktor took a step closer, suddenly pulling me into his arms in one fluid motion as he locked his deep brown eyes on mine, making my breath hitch. "He wouldn't be able to do this."

All at once, a lightning fast, jolted motion pushed us further together and I was an inch from meeting his neck with my lips. He held me tight against him, causing his scent to fill my senses, a mixture of his natural, clean skin and warm pine. As the earth abruptly became still again, my normally level head felt dizzy, not from the motion, but from his extreme proximity.

A faint light shadowed his features as his deep brown eyes lingered a moment more before releasing my waist.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Apologies to those who've awaited this chapter, I think I rewrote it 7 times, all with different events and outcomes, but finally decided to draw out the storyline, so be prepared for a novel! Anyway, thank you for your patience and views! Don't forget to drop me a line on wether or not you liked it, or maybe a suggestion! I'll take all into consideration and try to satisfy ideas that will connect with the developing plot.

Till next time!


	7. Ostfold

**Thank you so much for being patient and the past reviews!**

 **Hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked, taking in the small, dampened, and dark room. One that smelt of murky water.

Viktor quirked an eyebrow. "Ostfold."

"Ostfold... Norway?"

He remained silent, shoving his hands into his pockets before turning to open a small wooden door, only stopping from going through to give me a very small, knowing smile.

"Durmtrang is in Norway?!" I half exclaimed, excited to finally have that information I've been researching for years. And to think it would be that easy...

"Vhere did you think ve vere?" He asked, holding open the door for me to walk through. His curious eyes followed me as I entered the next room, which was empty of people, yet finally lit with enchantments and old fashioned candles. A group of old wooden tables were arranged in the center and a bar was under an array of deer antlers and rifles.

I shrugged without fully devoting any thought to the question. "I don't know... After I met you I was possibly considering Bulgaria-does this country always decorate with dead animals?"

He chuckled before pulling out a chair for me. I graciously took his offer, glad to see his chivalrous side was still unhindered.

"It's a traditional thing for men to mount their game." He explained, rounding the table casually before straddling the chair across from me.

"Do you have animal heads at your house?" I continued curiously.

He shook his head with a smile. "Not exactly. My parents house still holds my first game above the fireplace, but my own home is a little less traditional. After traveling the vorld I found that our taste in Bulgaria and Norway is a bit intense."

"It is." I agreed, looking back up to the wall.

Viktor hummed a single, low tune as he pulled off his jacket and draped it across an empty chair, revealing another of his button ups that fit him well. "It's my uncles bar. He keeps the vards open for me and Sebastian vhile he's away."

I furrowed my brow as I thought back to something Sebastian said, forcing my brain to put more questions about the area on hold. "Your uncle... Sebastian's father?"

He frowned. "Yes. How'd you know that?"

"Sebastian mentioned you being close-like cousins. He said your parents were like his aunt and uncle. I just sort of figured you thought of his as the same... Though I was under the impression that his father was dead the way he spoke of him."

Viktor nodded with thin lips before removing himself from the chair, slowly crossing the room to the bar which he swiftly hopped over, causing a reminder of his cat like reflexes. "In a vay, he is. He vent to India a few years ago to meet a vizard who proposed new Arithmancy techniques... On the vay to meet him, a couple of death eaters came into his path and he apparated vithout thinking very clearly. Cost him half a leg and a chunk of his head. He still functions vell for having been severely splinched, but he's unable to write and think clearly. That's vhy he opened a bar." He explained while handling two mugs.

My spirit fell at the thought of never getting a new book from him again. "That's horrible. He's one of my favorite authors."

He nodded. "His talents are missed. He vas the one who tutored me in Arithmancy. Wouldn't of been top of my class vithout him." He said, setting the two mugs onto the wood table with a clink.

A faint steam rose from the top of the liquid and I thankfully wrapped my hands around the warm base, ignoring the sting that filled the tips of my fingers from the change in temperature.

Viktor glanced down at my hands before picking up his coat from the chair and gently setting it around my shoulders. "I forget how cold it is here. I should've given this to you sooner." He said apologetically, squeezing my upper arms before taking his seat.

I pulled the coat tighter around myself and tried my best not to burry my face inside the soft warmth and familiar smell. "Thank you." I said, taking a sip of the drink, surprised at how flavorful it was. Like sweet cinnamon tea with a kick.

"I'd of made you a butter beer but it's not exactly easy to come by those here." He said, moving a darker colored liquid to his lips.

"No, this is great. It's... Whiskey?" I asked, tasting the drink once again to confirm it. Though alcohol was never something I'd seek out, I at least knew the difference between the types.

"Only a splash. It's popular among teenagers, though I think my uncle sometimes purposely doesn't add the vhiskey just to make a few bucks. He and his regulars like to bet on students who think their intoxicated."

I shook my head with a chuckle, trying to imagine one of the most intelligent authors of his time standing behind the counter, waiting for one of the kids to realize they're still sober. "Your uncle sounds like a card."

He smirked behind his mug. "You'll have to meet him one day. Though he may not be as considerate since your of age. The man vill have you drink something stronger than this if your not careful." He warned, holding up his own mug for example.

"What's that?" I questioned.

He grinned, setting the mug down, then sliding it in front of me before folding his arms atop the table and raising a brow in challenge.

Without much thought on what it could be, I took the colder drink in hand, yet as soon as I brought the liquid inches from my face, a strong smell stung my nose and I hesitantly took a small sip, attempting to get past the intense burning sensation from the running liquid that trickled down and inflamed my throat.

Viktor chuckled softy as I set the mug back down in front of him, turning my nose up at it. "That's awful." I stated, turning to drink some of my own to rid the burn.

"Its good after you get used to it." He replied with a smile. "The rum in my home town is more to my liking, but this is pretty close."

I shook my head in disbelief, yet was intrigued by this new side of Viktor. One that teaches flying, drinks liquors that would put my dads to shame, and watches his students on weekends. The hunger to know more arose as strong as the drink.

With a sigh he finished off the mug before placing it back down on the table, licking his lower lip with subtle delight as he relaxed into his chair. I could only find myself entranced as he continued unwinding, running a hand through his dark, chin length jagged hair, revealing two small piercings many Slavic men bore. Yet on Viktor, the minuscule silver hoops were much more attractive than on his old peers. I could only imagine what else changed physically as well... It was already evident he filled out into his broad form, but underneath his dress shirt and slacks could be toned muscles... Scars... Maybe even a tattoo. Though he could've had them before. I've never seen more skin than when he wore his swim wear for the games. And that sadly included a tank top.

As I came back to reality, his eyes suddenly danced as they met mine, finding me staring at him. My cheeks instantly became warm as I adverted my eyes, holding back a nervous smile as he continued watching me from across the table curiously.

"So um... You wanted to talk to me about... Uh, something?" I asked.

I looked back up slowly, thankful to see him nodding and less intrigued by my stare. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth set into a straight line in contemplation. "Vhile William-Burke I mean-keeps things confidential, he mentioned something about you and Karkaroff having a disagreement of some sort?" He partly questioned, looking as if it didn't quite make sense. "I don't vant to pry, but if he hurt you..."

Despite Viktor's seriousness, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips at the thought of Burke of all people mentioning it as just a disagreement. Of course the man who would duct tape his headmasters mouth shut and raid his cabinet while in my aid would see it as simple as a disagreement and less of a hostage situation.

"Vhat is funny?" He asked, looking concerned.

I shook my head. "I'm just surprised. Has Burke always been so casual?"

"So he has hurt you?" Viktor asked, unsure.

"No no. I wasn't hurt at all, just startled. I um, sort of tied him up and threatened him a bit... Not without good intention of course. The man should've known not to put dark magic in front of me and waltz around with praises of the dead, bastard of the century."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Hermione, vhat on earth are you talking about?"

"Sorry, um. Karkaroff. He wanted to tell me a bit about Durmstrangs history, but didn't tell me that's what he wanted till after he placed a dark magic book in front of me and declared how much he looked up to Voldemort. I became a bit livid and disarmed him before threatening him a little and tied him up. Burke walked in and cleared up the situation is all."

Viktor was silent moment before letting out a breath. "You managed to take down Karkaroff?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "He was making me angry. Last year I had it up to here with dark wizards trying to catch us and I wasn't about to let some old-"

"Hermione." He stopped me, rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking back up with confused eyes. "Dark wizards?"

I bit my lip. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to fill him in on everything that happened the past year. "Um, forget I said that. We should probably head back-"

"No." He grabbed my hand as I started to rise from my chair, easing me back down. "I mean..." He sighed. "You can leave, but that vould be extremely difficult for me to just let go of all of... That." He said, failing at finding a better word for something he didn't exactly understand. "Please. Vhat dark wizards?"

I practically pierced my lip with my own teeth as I thought of a way to explain. A hint of blood touched my tongue and I wrinkled my nose at the taste. I'd never of wished the papers would simply explain what happened to us so I could just hand him the information.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me and I was about ready to smack myself at how silly I was to forget. "The infirmary... I have a journal you should read in my bag."

He tilted his head. "About dark wizards?"

"Sort of. It's a personal journal I wrote the past year when we were in hiding to pass the time... I logged everything incase the ministry needed specific information." Not to mention to remember my own thoughts and experiences... I sighed. It was too late to hit it with white out.

Viktor nodded slowly. "You don't mind me reading it?" He asked.

I shrugged while rubbing my arm nervously. "It's the best way to really understand what happened since my memory is sort of repressed. Talking about it will only bring the memories back..." My mouth twisted at the thought. "Bring me to the infirmary and you can keep it for a day." I suggested, standing from the chair.

"Alright. That vas vhat I was supposed to do in the first place." He chuckled. "I hope you didn't mind spending the time vith me."

I smiled. "Not at all. I needed this I think."

He held an outstretched hand. "Maybe I'll bring you here again when we both have a break, you can meet my uncle."

After nodding in agreement, he stepped closer, this time a bit slower, before apparating us back into the infirmary.

Viktor ran his thumb gently over the back of my hand before sighing. "Don't do that by the vay-apparate I mean. You need a ring in order to do so around here." The liquor on his breath was slightly intoxicating. He met my eyes, making sure I understood then sat on the edge of the second cot. If it weren't for my conscious telling me not to, I would've sat right along side him and continued just being near him for a few more hours.

"I'll just grab my book then." I said, leaving the room reluctantly to find my bead bag, still sitting on the counter of the bathroom, now specially warded for me and Gabri. I wondered where the boys who come into the infirmary would go, but now that I understood the apparition aspects, I don't think it would be terribly difficult.

Lifting the book in hand, I stepped back into the room, transferring my well kept secrets to him. "Don't let this get into anyone else's hands. I've never released some of this information and I'd rather keep it that way." I warned.

"It's safe with me." He assured, holding it securely with both hands.

"Oh, one last thing." I said, removing my wand from my coat. Tapping the cover lightly, I removed all the protection spells and wards on the book so it would open for him.

He turned the small journal over in his hand before opening the front cover to test it, where I had written my initials on the inside along with a sketch of an acorn I had found in the woods.

"You can understand it right? My um... Cursive might be a bit sloppy." I said. He read hundreds of letters I wrote before, but that was perfectly written without any difficult English words, though it sounded as if the schools new rules improved his knowledge tremendously.

Viktor glanced down at the first few sentences before nodding. "I understand it. There may be a few terms that vill be confusing, but I'll send you a note if I have trouble tomorrow." He smiled, closing it again. "Thank you for this. It's not everyday someone will let you read something this personal."

I felt a warmth in my face again, hoping he didn't think of me any different after reading it. A lot of it was on Ron's behavior after all...

He then stood, holding the book close to his chest. "I'll let you get some sleep now. You've got a ways to recover still and I have a flying lesson to teach tomorrow." He said with a small smile.

I nodded, though I wished he didn't need to leave yet.

Placing a familiar, light kiss on the back of my hand, he apparated away with a small crack, leaving me with a smile and the first night of dreamless sleep I had in ages.

* * *

I awoke to the light of the sun I missed dearly, spread across the wood floor boards and draped on the end of my bed. I stood with a stretch before stepping directly into the light and closing my eyes as the heat thawed my chilled cheeks. Sighing blissfully, I grabbed a towel from one of the lower cupboards near the door, numb to the dingy feel of the rough cotton, before moving to the bathroom with a skip in my step to take a shower. Clinging onto Viktor's coat one last time, I reluctantly removed it and draped it across the counter on top of my own clothes, pondering when I should give it back.

Perhaps it wouldn't be too horrible to wear it just until I saw him... I stepped into the running water. No... His students may recognize it and make assumptions. While I might not mind as much, his permanent residence resigns here far longer than I'd ever stay if he continued teaching. It wouldn't be fair of me to cause his fellow professors to think of him in an ill manner.

I frowned as I recalled Professor Valentinov sitting near him, her arm draped over his the other day as if she thought of him as someone more intimate than a friend or colleague. Whether or not Viktor was actually involved with her, I'm sure others would have made the same assumption that I had. Adding another girl to gossip would certainly make things worse... Though I'd throughly enjoy seeing the look on Valentinov's face when I arrive to the dining hall wearing his jacket. As much as I wished I'd at least attempt to find pleasantries with the woman I hardly knew, my mind was already thinking of instances where she was a foul person, especially toward Viktor. I shook my head under the water, feeling the drops run down my face as I sighed, trying to rid the illogical dislike I had for her.

I didn't need a repeat of lavender. Drama was never something I sought out among other women. Besides, she probably has no idea of who I am anyway. Wouldn't guess that the illustrious Viktor Krum would be interested in anyone such as myself. Wouldn't know that he wrote me every week, tying each note with a red ribbon I loved placing in my hair. Wouldn't know of the tree we used to sit beneath near the lake to run away from the crowds, where we'd discuss books and theories until the sun set. Couldn't possibly ever know I turned him down the first time he asked me to the ball, yet would continue to come to the library every afternoon to see me, still maintaining a friendship yet hoping I might change my mind... Always standing up for me to his fans and friends who didn't understand the interest in me.

I smiled bitterly. Maybe Valentinov does deserves him. I certainly don't after putting him second behind Ronald.

Cranking the water off tighter than needed, I slipped into my towel and looked down at the sink for my bead bag... Which I carried into the infirmary last night.

Groaning, I opened the bathroom door into the hall and nearly sprinted into the infirmary, closing the door behind me with an unintended slam.

I jumped at the sound before shrieking at the figure lounging on my bed with his eyebrows raised.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you vere trying to come on to me." Sebastian smirked, running his eyes quickly down my body teasingly.

"Get out!" I snapped, holding my towel tight in one hand and pointing to the door with the other.

He held both hands up as if in surrender before purposely dragging his feet toward the door, turning his head toward me as he passed me by. "You should vear towels more oft-"

"Out!"

He rolled his eyes before I closed the door on his heel, making sure to search the room for anyone else (though unlikely) before locking all doors.

"Don't forget to curtain the vindow too! Flying is in session right now!" He chuckled teasingly from behind the door.

I groaned loudly in response. I doubted anyone could see me through the tiny window, yet I still moved to close the drapes, only stopping as I noticed the class buzzing about the low ground on their brooms, dodging obstacles quicker than I've ever seen, and passing something that looked like a ball between themselves as they dodged in pairs. My eyes went wide and my heart plummeted as each made it through, yet from this distance it looked as if they were going to crash into every tree, hedge, and bolder put into their path. As the next pair mounted their brooms, I noticed one who was higher than the rest, lounging on his broom as if it were a love seat, head resting on the straw and foot propped up on the front as if he weren't three stories from the ground, watching the boys down below carefully before suddenly moving his hand from his chest, revealing a small book he began to read as if he were returning to his place in a chapter, moving his opposite hand to cradle his head.

I bit my lip and my heart nearly stopped as I realized that wasn't just any book...

Oh for goodness sake, you gave it to him Hermione, of course he's going to read it.

Yet actually seeing him turn a page inside the book made me realize he truly was reading my own words. The most personal and horrible memories of my existence were in his hands.

I squinted, trying my best to see how much he's read... Looks like he only started. That meant... He was reading my theories on Harry's connection with Voldemort my 5th year.

I drummed my fingers against the window cill, trying to make out any tiny expression I might be able to catch at this distance. Yet as the last pair of boys finished their rounds, he placed something small into the folds of the book and mounted his broom correctly, turning around to address his students who just finished the last obstacle course.

I let out a breath, thankful to see him preoccupied with something else, before finally shutting the drapes and quickly moving to get dressed.

Once I was done, I ran a hand down my shirt to smooth the bit of wrinkle pressed into it from being folded in my bead bag, put on my own jacket and neatly placed Viktor's coat at the foot of my bed, then exited the room, finding Sebastian sitting against the wall in boredom.

"Forgot how long you girls took to get ready." He sighed, standing from the floor. "Though in all fairness, you forgot our 8:00 meet up."

I frowned. "There aren't any clocks in the infirmary. I went off my watch... Which apparently is wrong." I glared down at my exposed wrist, tapping the top of the thin piece of glass as if it would work again.

"A muggle vatch?" He questioned, taking my wrist in hand. "...A magically configured muggle watch." He restated before shaking his head. "Not gunna vork here."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "Wards probably. My uncle puts new ones up every year yet never takes old ones down."

"There were wards set against muggles? I thought most schools just used disillusionment charms."

He looked down at me in surprise. "You vere raised as one of them. Do you think muggles vould simply ignore the giant invisible wall filled with monsters or infiltrate and kill?"

At the word monster I couldn't help but think of the books Dracula and Frankenstein... Living in castles quite like this one. A part of me was surprised at the likelihood that those "monsters" could have been magical creatures who were wrongly accused after being discovered. "I never thought of it like that."

He nodded. "Time has changed. I don't think the community really fears muggles as much as they did in the past. Though I'd still never reveal myself to one."

"Not even while posing as a muggle?" I questioned.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head slowly. "They have cameras... I'm not very fond of them." He said stiffly before moving off the wall. "Anyvay, let's get going. I have somewhere to be after this."

I raised a brow. "Like a class?"

"No." He chuckled without further explanation, striding down the hall as I struggled to keep up.

As I finally met his long pace, I took a breath before asking, "where are we going exactly?"

At least that was what I was trying to ask as suddenly a faint noise came from behind a door, one that quickly caught my attention.

"Sebastian?" I murmured, pausing my step. "What's that room?"

His eyes followed the direction I pointed toward. "Transport room. Didn't I mention this yesterday? It looks like an empty office but there's a hidden floo for emergencies... Kind of a secret actually if you don't mind keeping it."

I nodded in agreement before creeping closer, trying to get a better range.

"What are-"

"Shhh." I whispered, pressing an ear to the closed door. A stern womanly voice was speaking softy, her words muffled by the thick walls. Yet the harder I concentrated, the more sure I was of exactly who it was.

"You must be joking... It's irresponsible and unlawful." She said.

"But it must be done. You can't decide against my decisions at my own school." A rougher male voice replied in return.

"Might I remind you that you are on thin ice Igor? You were released only a few months ago... After being imprisoned twice. Revealing this proposition to the minister may relieve you from this school entirely." She replied, clearly dumbfounded and upset by the way she raised her tone.

The room went quiet a moment. I leaned in even closer, pushing my ear painfully against the door, trying to catch even the faintest of sighs.

"...If I'm punished, at least the girl vill have been permanently placed. I can't guarantee anything Minerva, but I have the most respect for my staff and can tell you that she vill be in safe hands here. If she requests it, I'll even hire a couple Aurors to keep the boys in check." Karkaroff replied.

I let out a breath in between exchanges, feeling slightly relieved to hear my former headmaster would be concerned, yet very ill about her feeling the need to come here. It wasn't exactly easy to floo from Scotland to Norway. The networks were linked within each ministry's control and didn't connect to other countries because of the large ocean span. She would have had to travel into town before finding a working fireplace.

McGonagall sighed. "What does she think of all this? Surely she's waiting for the next carriage."

Another silence fell before Igor chuckled. "I'm curious to know as vell. Vhy don't ve ask the little strekhi kapkomer?" He said.

I looked up to Sebastian, who was also listening in, for translation.

He smiled proudly as if what he said was a compliment. "Eaves dropper."

Suddenly the door swung open from underneath me and I nearly lost my balance.

Karkaroff steadied me with one large hand before narrowing his eyes in a manner no one would believe to be hostile.

"Becoming a bad influence already Sebastian?" He chuckled at his nephew.

Sebastian shook his head and smirked. "She's already equipped vith the influences."

I frowned at the remark. I'd never truly been thought of as bad when found out. Normally Harry and Ron were the front runners, getting the bulk of the blame while I mostly just had the same penalties since I was such an academic student. If no one knew my background here, they very well could think I was a bad influence.

"Miss Granger." McGonagall called for me, catching my troubled attention and ignoring their remarks. She stood from a tall chair, the hem of her emerald green dress falling into place as she approached me. "Come sit down dear." She said, placing me into the same chair before placing herself in front of me, followed by Karkaroff. Sebastian hung back by the now closed door, yet still watched the three of us in curiosity.

"I'd of come the day you were put in the infirmary but someone decided not to fill me in on anything until last night." She arched a brow toward Karkaroff. "I'm sorry to hear about what you went through, but glad to see you walking... In fact, with your health, we could surely leave tonight. The students miss you dearly and I'm sure they'd love to see you off again with your health. Madame Maxime may even-"

"Prof-Headmistress." I interrupted, feeling odd about the formal addressing since we were in front of others. "I'd be happy to come with you... But I'm not leaving. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you'd come out here for me though."

Her mouth dropped. "You mean to stay here? With these... Boys?" She asked, dumbfounded.

My heart raced as I nodded slowly, setting in stone a decision that went against my better judgement. "I love Hogwarts and would have loved to attend Beauxbaton... But I feel this is my place."

Karkaroff beamed. "Then it shall be." He said, containing the excitement that was obvious in his eyes.

"But. I have conditions." I said firmly.

He nodded once. "Done."

McGonagall paled. "Done? You can't just simply enroll a female student against ministry decree."

Karkaroff waved his hand in dismissal before refolding his arms. "Minister is not a problem. I'll have him sign the papers tomorrow morning."

"And if he doesn't?" She challenged.

He took a moment to consider an answer than shrugged without worry. "I have more authority with the ministry than the minister vhen it comes to Durmstrang. I've been here longer and have stronger ties. They von't disagree."

McGonagall neatly sat herself into the opposite chair, looking off with worried eyes. "Are you sure about this Hermione? A foreign all boys school... With no proper dorm or previous knowledge?"

I nodded silently, though I knew it was ridiculous as well.

She sighed. "Promise you'll take care of her. If anything goes wrong I want her back at Hogwarts or you'll have more than me to deal with." She emphasized while looking back up at Karkaroff.

"She vill be in the best hands. If there's even the slightest suspicion you vill be informed." He assured her.

McGonagall stood once again. "I better be on my way then. I'd stay one night but I'm sure you understand all I need to attend to."

"The vork is always difficult yet so rewarding." He agreed. "Vould you like someone to sail you back? It's much quicker than flying."

She shook her head. "Thank you Igor, but I have someone waiting for me."

I stood and gave her a hug goodbye, telling her I'd write, before she entered the floo and disappeared with the light of green fire.

Staring at the fireplace and trying to regain my breath, my mind reeled rampantly as pinpricks filled my stomach for going against my own nature. This wasn't like me.

Karkaroff laid a hand on my shoulder, towering over my seated position, and gave me a smile that held the only resemblance to his nephew, along with the rare light held in his eyes. "Velcome to Durmstrang miss Granger."

* * *

 **Please like/favorite/review!**

 **xo**


	8. Letters

**Thank you, each of you, so much for the last reviews! You all keep me writing and happy when I know my efforts being put to good use**

 **To answer Nadeshko-ale14, I sincerely promise I'll keep writing until it's fully complete! Just keep in mind that this is a slow burn fic and I'm planning well over 100,000 words (;**

 **And a happy belated birthday to SuperPsycoNutcase! This ones for you! **

* * *

Viktor returned to his office after his first and favorite class of the day: Advanced Flying.

Instructing his quidditch players and the few highly skilled flyers was a breeze that could easily became a fun challenge when he often rivaled his older students in races.

It was the following classes that were a bit more trivial since it was a combination of low level flyers and first years who were still learning to control their magic.

Though he'd never once let a student hit the ground, his nerves would often spike when he saw the small boys high in the air and fighting to right their broom. Adam Radcoff was a particularly troublesome student of his, constantly attempting to try tricks only the major quidditch players could execute. With the meddlesome boy in the evening class, Viktor ended up breaking two ribs and part of his arm from catching Radcoff one too many times in the past year.

Anymore accidents and he wasn't sure he'd be able to return to his place as seeker for the Bulgarian team.

Thankful that it was nearly the weekend, he relaxed into his leather chair before opening his class list and marked an x by two names that would have a detention tomorrow night for sparring.

Unlike his experience at Hogwarts where some houses like Hufflepuff were often kind and open to other houses, here it were as if they were in gangs. Though Bukhail, being the wisest, never started fights, they weren't afraid to finish them, and today was a prime example.

Shaking his head at the multitude of x's, he closed the spiral book and plopped it in a drawer- one that was magically linked to all other desks for other professors convenience and notice. Yet as he was about to close the drawer, his eyes glanced back down at his name appearing in shimmering letters on the back of an envelope.

Noticing which desk it originally came from, he grabbed it hesitantly before rolling his eyes and lighting the thin edge of the envelope with his wand.

Shaking off the ashes into a bin, he opened it before taking the letter in hand, skimming the lengthy message, not caring much for the extra wording. Finally getting the point, he lit the entire thing on fire and threw it in the bin with the past others, watching the name Natalia Valentinov burn in the center of the note.

Sighing, he shut the drawer and leaned back into his chair, reaching inside his spare coat pocket for the small, leather bound book- the only hand written thing he wanted to read today. His mind craved the knowledge Hermione had left within the pages and he was determined to finish before nightfall.

Forgetting about all the letters burnt into ash, he gently opened the book to where he left off, furrowing his brow as he took in every intelligently written page... every intricate word. Only stopping when he came across a crinkled page... spotted in blood.

* * *

I found myself in Karkaroffs large office once again, breathing as I stared down at the quill atop the desk. Wringing my hands together as if they didn't want to touch the writing utensil, my mind did backflips, going over all the pros and cons of this decision as my subconscious screamed to reconsider.

Yet as much as it was against my better judgement, my hand forced itself toward the quill, marking this as the final decision.

"Now..." Karkaroff folded his hands atop his desk, facing me with a quirk in his brow. "I believe you have conditions to share?"

I nodded, still gazing down in disbelief at the form I just signed. "Yes." I removed my eyes from the paper in front of me. "May I look at my new schedule once more?"

He nodded, yet narrowed his eyes as he pulled out my new, and disturbingly empty file. Sure the rest would come in soon with my transfer, yet my records would've helped with choosing my classes... Though I had to admit, looking down at the schedule he laid before me, it was quite adequate for my standards... All except... "Flying." I shook my head. "I don't know how to fly properly."

Karkaroff nodded. "Hogwarts only takes flying for one year, I know. You'll be with second years until you feel caught up. Should be easy enough. In the mean time I'm assigning Burke to guide you once a veek in all classes." He took a quill and circled my fourth class period on Thursdays. "Take as much time in the hour that you need. You von't be obligated to go but I suggest it."

I nodded, wondering how Professor Burke will take to the news... And whether or not I'll need the extra work.

"Anything else?" He continued, tucking away the file.

"The library. I noticed it was locked today during school hours. I'd like access to it throughout the day unless there's a reason for me not to." I replied.

He frowned. "The library? Vhat for?"

"Books... Studying." I stated, wondering what else one could use a library for. "I intend to remain at the top of my classes."

"Hmm." He shrugged. "Odd. But the library's yours for the taking... In fact..." He stood from his large chair, moving across the room before stopping in front of his family portrait. Picking it up, the members wobbled and shook their fists as he set them down on the floor haphazardly.

Karkaroff tapped his wand against the wall, waiting patiently before suddenly a safe's handle appeared. "I vant to make sure you have full access to the grounds." He spun the handle to open the safe then pulled out a dusty metal case, setting it aside before reaching further in to clasp a small glass box. Closing the door and righting the portrait, he set the box down in front of me before taking his seat. "This is standard magic normally only professors wield. You vill have access to everything, including apparition outside the school. Do keep in mind that other students are to remain in the school if you decide to leave. No side along." He said in an authoritative tone before motioning for me to open it.

I nodded slowly in agreement. "It's... A ring?" I asked, taking the metal object in hand, running a thumb over the clear jewel. "Like the students and professors wear..." I continued, looking up from the ring in my hand to the green jewel on the headmasters finger. "The color also pertains to the house."

He smiled. "Bright witch."

"But then why..." I thought back to Sebastian as he unlocked the trophy room, remembering how odd his ring was. "There's no onyx house. Why wouldn't Sebastian have a red ring since he's in Elendor?"

Karkaroffs smile increased. "That, I can not tell you. Any other conditions?"

I inwardly groaned and narrowed my eyes with suspicion at the lack of information to a new question taking over my thoughts. I'd have to dig into that later.

"Just one more... It's more of a request." I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't mind... "Gabrielle Delacour is even more suited for this task than myself." I began, recalling the way her very appearance could intimidate the boys. "She's part veela and powerful enough to produce a patronus. I think... I can't do this without someone who knows how to handle the students."

His brow raised in surprise, yet he nodded thoughtfully. "That's a difficult matter... Shall I talk to Madame Maxime?" He asked.

"No... I don't want to force anything. She should have the same choice as I had." I replied, not wanting any ill feelings between us girls. It was such a rarity to find another female friend but I wasn't about to force her into staying.

"I'll have her sent to my office before noon." He agreed.

I smiled in appreciation. "Then those are all my conditions."

He chuckled deeply, his accent making the sound rough. "You ask for too little. I'm willing to offer a great deal for your help vith my school."

I shrugged. "Give the rest to Gabri. I don't want anything more than a successful school year."

His eyes were calculative but resolved at my statement. Holding out his hand, we shook on it.

"Very good. I shall call on your house elf now." He said rather quickly.

"House elf?" I paled. "No no. No house elves, I can't-"

"Mipsy!" He interrupted, calling for the house elf that suddenly popped up on the low ground. The small elf was frail as could be, her amber eyes as large as base balls, gazing up at Karkaroff from the low ground. Instantly I was reminded of a starving child in need of proper clothes. My stomach began to churn.

"Headmaster, I-" I tried to plead.

"Mipsy, this is Hermione Granger. She'll be your new master until the end of the school year."

The elf gasped, gazing from Karkaroff to me, looking more innocent than a puppy itself.

"Mipsy I-"

Once again I was interrupted as she suddenly ran up and squeezed my leg with a force that was illogical for her size. "Mistress! I get to take care of a young mistress!" She proclaimed before quickly letting go and smacking my knee with a firm hand. "Mistress needs to stand up straight and tuck in her blouse."

My eyes widened at the elf, yet obliged after she almost began to climb my leg in order to take care of it herself. Her eyes narrowed with a grimace at my movements, yet she instantly smiled brightly once she saw my blouse was to her liking. It was almost disturbing how quickly she switched expressions.

Karkaroff contained a chuckle as he watched Mipsy with slight adoration."Take miss Granger to her new room in the staff hall. Her things are currently in the infirmary."

Mipsy half bowed and half nodded, grabbing my hand in another hurried motion then yanked me lower to her height before quickly apparating us out of the office.

"Mipsy will get your things now." She said as everything became still once more.

Like a speeding bullet, she began running about the room in search of my possessions.

"Um, I'll help you-"

"No! Mistress will certainly not. Mistress will relax while Mipsy takes care of everything."

"But-"

The elf stopped moving to glare at me until I obliged by sitting down on my cot to "relax."

Nodding in approval, she began swinging open cupboards and doors, seeming to know exactly what was mine and what was not. After grabbing a pair of my clothes, she moved into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, making more noise as she haphazardly opened cabinets in there as well.

Shaking my head, I sat on my cot and breathed out a sigh. This was... Today was... Merlin.

Feeling as if I were about to either cry or faint, I held my face in my hands, taking deep breaths as I went over a plan in my head to understand and get through this. After feeling suddenly forced into everything, the icing on the cake just had to be a house elf...

Plan... All I have to do is get used to a new room and new classes, figure out how to tell Mipsy I don't need her without making her feel bad, and change an entire school of pure blood pigs.

Ok, great pep talk Hermione! I groaned, wondering exactly what it was I'd be currently doing now if I had made it all the way to Beauxbaton.

Uncovering my face, I leaned back on my hands, feeling an odd, fuzzy fabric beneath my right palm. Glancing down upon the bed, my attention slowly began to change focus. A warm feeling slowly built within my chest and my breathing evened as I took the sight into my hands, wrapping the brown coat over my shoulders and burying my cheek into the lining. The aroma of pine and a hint of leather filled my senses and I welcomed it all in.

I wonder what he could be doing right now... How near by he could be to this room...

"Mistress!" A high voice rang shrill, causing me to jump. "That's master Krums jacket! We must return it! He doesn't like anyone touching his favorite jacket, not even his elf miss!" She began jumping up and down as if in a frenzy.

"Mipsy! Please stop that!"

As if on a switch, Mipsy completely haulted, making my stomach churn and heart stop at my first official command.

Sighing, I smiled hesitantly, trying to resolve my nerves so I didn't frighten her. "We need to set a few things straight tomorrow morning since I feel too anxious to talk about anything tonight. But I don't want you to obey me because you feel like you have to."

She tilted her head in confusion but hesitantly nodded.

"And this jacket was leant to me from Vik- Professor Krum. So it's safe with me until I give it back to him soon." I replied, not wanting to give it up until I saw him tonight.

"Mipsy... Mipsy used to watch muggle tv sometimes." She twisted her foot against the wood and blushed shyly. "Jackets mean a token of affection mistress."

"They also work against the cold." I chuckled, not wanting to believe the theory for the sake of my sanity. I wasn't going to be fooled into thinking he still cared for me in that manner... Not unless there was a chance...

"Mipsy knows master Krum. He doesn't like anyone laying an itsy bitsy finger on that one. You must mean something to him, mistress." She smiled while her eyes grew big with wonder.

I continued to block out her nonsense, yet couldn't help myself as she turned away, laying my cheek into the soft fur that once covered his shoulder. I may not believe anything about Viktor just yet, but I needed this old comfort... even if just for a moment. "I don't know if that's true, but if it is, can you keep it a secret?" I asked, wondering if the house elves gossiped. If word got to him I'd be mortified. And no way was I going to ruin his position as professor.

She began jumping up and down again, this time with excitement. "Mipsy loves secrets! Mipsy hides them well, so don't you worry mistress."

"Thank you Mipsy. Call me Hermione if you would?"

Her eyes bugged as she suddenly became still. "Call you... By your name?"

As I nodded she burst out in surprising laughter that made me think she might be slightly mental. "Your name is mistress. And it shall remain that way." She picked up everything in her arms and chuckled some more. "Call you by your name... Hah!"

* * *

After an hour of convincing Mipsy that she's unpacked enough, I stood from my new queen sized bed in the center of the room. The space resembled a loft more than a bedroom since a half wall divided a small living area equipped with a suede couch and wood desk. A bathroom was tucked in the corner with a shower that looked much nicer than the one I was previously using in the infirmary, as well as enough counter space to hold toiletries by the sink.

Over all I was quite happy with the room- it even had one large bookcase to suit my reading habits. The only odd thing was the lack of color. While the floor was an old wood, the walls, bedding, couches, and rug was all a subdued grey. Even an old portrait above the couch lay dormant of any witch or wizard and in need of color.

Deciding to leave it alone and ask about changing things later, I took my bead bag and started unpacking the only thing I didn't let Mipsy touch: my books.

After everything was put in place alphabetically, I retired to the couch and reached into my pocket, eagerly pulling out the small glass box that Karkaroff gave me.

Unsure whether or not I was to wear it yet, I gazed down at the ring, noticing the lack of detail. While Sebastian and Karkaroff's rings had interesting designs, this band resembled a mans wedding ring- nothing but sleek silver. The jewel on top was intriguing since it didn't resemble glass or diamond, yet it was as if it could be one. Running a finger atop the smoothest part, it suddenly glowed for just a moment, like a lone spark that didn't quite ignite.

Curiosity rang out and I slipped my index finger slightly within the band, watching the jewel come to life for another moment more... That is until there was a strange sound at my door.

Snapping the box shut, I tucked it away before grabbing my wand, easing my way up to the door while trying not to place too much weight on a few noisy floorboards.

"...and can't even shoot straight you lousy fawns." A mocking voice said as foot steps almost passed the door.

Suddenly a zap sounded and someone grunted. "For being the wisest, you're all idiots. Get out of here before Professor Kross finds you."

... Sebastian...? I thought at the sound of his voice.

"Da ti go nachukam, Karkaroff. Just because you vere chosen doesn't mean we obey you or your false death eater uncle."

"False?" He laughed. "His dark mark vasn't a fashion accessory. Now leave this hall... and learn to curse in English."

"I'm not leaving until I find out why this hall is off limits now. And you have no authority over us so move it." The strange sounding boy rudely said.

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "Go ahead."

The footsteps sounded again, this time actually passing my door when suddenly a pained noise rang out from the two boys mouths. "Fuck! You're going to pay for that Karkaroff!"

"Ah, an English curse vord. Good to know your keeping up."

"You... I can't... Your dead Karkaroff! Cruci-"

"Protego!" Feeling my vision nearly bleed red, my body automatically burst out of my room as if it had a mind of its own, stepping in between Sebastian and his attacker, and gripping my wand with a determined force as I stopped an unforgivable.

Two pairs of eyes went wide before me, one with blue and the other brown. Each held their wand tight in their hands, yet they looked in no position to use them now that I intervened. Especially since they were badly singed, their hair gone, and part of their hideously colorful underwear was peeking through blackened pants. If they hadn't just tried to Crucio my newest friend I would've laughed at the situation and applauded Sebastian for the handy work.

Instead, I narrowed my eyes at the two boys, feeling the ends of my hair spark with a hex ready to be released if need be. "Leave." I commanded, feeling an edge I long repressed slowly surface with the smirk one of them suddenly bore. It reminded me too much of the Lestrange family.

"Come on Harold, we have vhat we came for." The blue eyed boy said. His friend grinned in understanding and nodded, turning their heels, yet not before they winked at something behind me.

Raising a brow in curiosity, I waited until they were both gone before turning around, finding Sebastian and another student with long, dark hair and ivory skin beside him looking bored.

"Well. There goes our location of you." Sebastian murmured with a frown.

"You're welcome?" I said, wondering how both of them could appear so calm.

He blinked a few times before his mouth made an o shape. "Oh, uh. Thank you."

The other boy followed suit, nodding his head once in non committed appreciation.

"Now get back to your room, English girl. There are wards on your door but not in the hall."

"Go back to my room?" I scoffed. "What's the matter with you both, that boy nearly laid an unforgivable on you." I exclaimed, looking between the abnormally calm pair.

The long haired boy shrugged. "Could have handled it." He said in a rich accident that I couldn't quite place. Nearly Bulgarian but not quite...

"I'm so sure..." I replied sarcastically under my breath, just out of ears reach, yet they both glanced up like they heard me. "So why are you trying to hide my rooms whereabouts?" I questioned, this time directly to them.

The other boy glanced up in mild surprise. The only emotion I think he'd ever shown in his life by the way he carried himself. "Should we let the location of your chambers be released upon the school then?" He looked me up and down in thought. "The muggle born girl, a taint amongst the noble pure blood boys."

"Is that what you think?" I growled.

Sebastian winced. "He's speaking on behalf of the student body. Vincent here doesn't believe in the blood bigotry I assure you."

Vincent nodded. "Nonetheless, I believe I have a couple... Peers to obliviate. Excuse me." He then turned nearly as dramatically as Sebastian would, yet with graceful strides he took two steps before apparating with a crack that I had never heard so thunderous before, one that nearly shook the walls.

Sebastian looked unfazed, while I jumped at the noise. "Gods, how on earth did he... wait. Obliviate? Is he allowed to do that?"

He shrugged. "Not entirely, but you'll find students to be vorse than him... obviously." He added in, silently recalling the two boys who tried to curse him less than a few minutes ago.

I nodded, somewhat still lost in thought. "Vincent... He a friend of yours?" I asked curiously, noting the way they had stood further apart before he left.

"Something like that." Sebastian chuckled. "I vouldn't really call anyone my _friend_ around here." He replied with malice.

I searched his hardened face, finding that his mouth turned slightly into a scowl, yet his eyes looked oddly distant and saddened. I recalled my own reflection taking on the same expression throughout elementary, until I had met Ron and Harry.

"Up until now, right?" I smiled, hoping he didn't just see me as a new student he had to welcome due to an order. Although I generally thought of Sebastian as irksome, I enjoyed his company and had already thought of him as a friend.

He looked down at me from his tall height with incredulous eyes. "You..." He frowned. "You'd still vant to affiliate yourself vith me after your classes start?"

I nodded. "Yup. You're not shaking me so easily, even with that endearing attitude." I said with a playful drone to my voice.

His eyes stared at me in disbelief yet his smirk returned with a flare of happiness that quite suited him. "Ve'll see about that English girl." He said in a challenge. "...Also um..." He furrowed his brow as if in difficulty of finding a word. "...Thanks."

I shrugged. "What are friends for?" I inwardly grinned as his eyes continued wavering at the foreign word.

"Friends are for um..." He started, shyly tucking his hands into his pockets.

I stifled a laugh. "It's an expression, you don't have to answer that."

He shook his head at me in exasperation and a twinkle in his eye. "Oddest girl."

* * *

Dinner quickly came by and laid out on the large table was the regular hearty meal of fatty meat, red potatoes, and some sort of green vegetable that looked oddly foreign and smelt like rotten cabbage.

While the student body was alive with chatter and thankfully peaceful for the time being, Harry was in no mood for talking and his eyes were oddly speculative as he noticed Sebastian's presence at the table- almost like he was trying to see through a demeanor.

"Karkaroff..." Harry greeted with uncertainty as Sebastian sat down close to me, the usual side Harry would sit in back at Hogwarts. I winced at the realization, yet Sebastian couldn't possibly know where Harry's spot normally was.

"Potter..." Sebastian raised a brow, looking at my best friend with surprise as he didn't expect the formality.

"Granger." I added in for fun, trying to ease the air of unneeded tension. "Now that we all know our surnames, would you pass me the um... What is that green stuff anyway?" I asked, motioning to the bowl near Harry.

Sebastian made a face. "Nothing you want to eat, trust me. Wait till tomorrow when we have broccoli instead."

Harry glanced up at him with an odd look in his eye. "She doesn't like broccoli." He said rather coldly.

I kicked him under the table, narrowing my eyes in silence as he grimaced at my unspoken message. What was with him today?

"No? Vell then Saturday ve'll have corn, but most of us go into town. On weekends ve're allowed to apparate outside of school but only from the court yard."

I frowned. "I don't remember you showing me any court yard... In fact I haven't been outside yet."

He nodded. "You'll see it soon. Next veek we might even-"

"Next week?" Harry interrupted as he instantly became pale. "But your leaving tomorrow, aren't you? Did Mikhail... Oh no, you're not having episodes again are you?"

I shook my head, laying a hand on his tightening fist. "No! ... Um, no..." I suddenly felt my stomach drop at the thought of not telling Harry my news. "Er, remember yesterday when Karkaroff-"

Suddenly a high pitched squeal sounded and a bouncing Gabri squeezed me from behind. "Hermione, jou are a saint!" She sat quickly on my other side, her newly made cloak settling beside her after a large gust of wind from falling into the seat. "I can't believe we're actually going to be roommates after all. Yet this is a thousand times better than being at that stuffy school. I even get to make our uniforms!"

I hugged her back, ecstatic to hear that she already agreed with Karkaroff so quickly, though a part of me was afraid she hadn't thought it through. After all, it was a full year in an isolated, strong hold castle. Yet the beaming smile on her face told me she'd rather go anywhere than back to Beauxbaton.

"And I took ze conditions offer to heart, I added on some wonderful things." She continued, suddenly frowning. "You really should've added more to that list of jours, but I'm very thankful that I was one of za three." Her smile returned. "Anyway, I'll get to our uniforms tonight, I need jour opinion of course. We also need to add some flare to our dull room... What were they thinking with all that awful grey? I'm also-"

"I don't mean to interrupt-" Harry said, staring between us with wide eyes, "but please tell me what all this is about?"

Sebastian smirked vibrantly. "Didn't tell him yet, girls?"

Harry narrowed his eyes into slits as he waited for an answer.

My heart sank for him as I realized he wasn't about to take the news well at all. "...Harry, we um..."

"They're now the official Euro girls of Durmstrang." Sebastian finished for me, gaining him a glare of my own.

The once creamy skin in front of me became red, nearly matching the faint scar atop his forehead as his green eyes became livid. "What?!"

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! This was such an interesting chapter to write and I can't wait for you all to read the next.**

 **Reguarding Professor Valentinov, I wish I could fill you in on who she is but then that would be too easy!**

 **And to those of you who wanted to know about Viktor's (somewhat) POV, there you have it. Drop me a comment whether or not if you want to hear more of Viktor behind closed doors.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts!**

 **Xo**


	9. The Courtyard

**So I had my 21st birthday on Tuesday and nearly took back every single order since the bartender jacked everything to the rim with rum. Going to try again at an Irish pub this weekend and hope to the lord almighty that I find something without so many shots...**

 **Anyway! Thank you guys SO much for reviewing. I know most fan fic authors say this all the time, but it really does mean the world to me when I get feedback.**

 **Here's a longer chapter for your patience!**

* * *

Eyes... Too many eyes.

Students in the immediate area quickly noticed Harry's outburst and begun whispering back and fourth while finishing their meals. One pair, who was quite fond of Gabrielle since they chose to stay in the same spot even after seeing her darker veela attributes, were a little less discrete as they leaned over the table to watch with anticipation.

"Harry, stand up." I commanded after finishing one last bite of my meal.

"Stand up? Why should- hey!"

Before he could mutter another loud word, I grabbed him by his arm and pulled, getting him quickly out of his chair before crossing to his isle and escorting him out.

Once the doors shut behind the two of us, he gave me a glare many would know to be afraid of. I however, knew Harry and was not intimidated in the least.

"What are you thinking!" Harry exclaimed. "This is not a good idea, and neither is being around Sebastian Karkaroff... Stop pulling!"

I narrowed my eyes while letting go of his retreating arm. "I'm thinking you're over reacting! You were causing a scene for Godricks sake. I'm transferring to Durmstrang, not joining a team of death eaters... and you leave Sebastian alone, Harry James Potter. I don't want you causing any trouble with him."

He huffed at my usage of his full name. " _Me_? Cause _him_ trouble? Are you kidding? If house points were a thing here, Elendor would be in the negative because of him!" His voice raised higher, echoing in the (hopefully) empty halls. "And this school is practically swimming in potential death eaters, so you're not far off! I've kept to myself here for a multitude of reasons and even tried to talk to Headmaster Karkaroff about leaving. If you haven't noticed, the castle might as well be a fortress for fights and supremecy. I'm surprised all of Slytherin chose Hogwarts over Durmstrang!"

"Mind your voice!" I reprimanded at a moderate level. "I wouldnt care if the castle was filled with Living Shrouds much less boys who cause typical brawls! I'm staying, and that's final. And mind you, if I stopped being friends with troublesome people, you and Ron would have been first on the list!"

Harry winced. "It's not just typical brawls... And Sebastian, he's... I just have a bad feeling about him. He's constantly sneaking out of the dorm at night and skipping main classes. I know it sounds silly, but he could be up to something."

I let out a stressful breath. "Well, until we even have a reason to suspect him of anything, I don't think it's necessary to put him on a hit list. Plus, I'm actually rather fond of his company, so get used to it."

His eyes were calculative for just a moment before they came to a realization, his lips parting in question.

Yet before he could ask, I quickly spoke first. "No, I don't fancy the boy." Rolling my eyes, I let out another breath. "He's..." Not Viktor... "Not my type." I said instead. Though Sebastian was generally handsome for being only 17, I wasn't exactly attracted to sarcastic, prideful, rule breakers. Though Ronald was oddly my shameful exception numerous times.

"Just checking." Harry shrugged. "So... If your not staying here for a chance with Sebastian, why are you staying?"

I inwardly grumbled at the thought of locating anywhere for a boy I just met. For being the one person who knew me best, Harry sure was thick sometimes. "Im not sure that's my place to say just yet. Has Headmaster Karkaroff mentioned anything about why you were admitted?"

He shook his head slowly. "No... Is there a reason?"

I bit my lip, wondering why he was left in the dark about the matter. "Yes. I think... You should talk to him soon." I replied, knowing Harry would feel better about the situation he was unknowingly brought into if it was explained by an authority figure and not his best friend. Though Karkaroff was no Dumbledore, Harry surely would like to know he had a new task appointed to him from the source. Thinking back on when I first woke up, he seemed... Troubled and bored. Perhaps this would put him back into the swing ofthings. A twisted normalcy.

Somehow my words got through and he nodded slowly, thankfully without question. "Just... Tell me your okay. With all of this."

I smiled. "I'm as okay as I'll ever be." I replied honestly.

He gave me a sad smile, one that made me feel like suddenly he was my rock, unlike before when Ron and I were his. It was an oddly depressing feeling knowing I needed the support.

"Alright. Sorry, I'm just overwhelmed... Wanna head back in for some desert?" Harry suggested while offering his arm.

My spirit rose just a bit as I linked my arm in his, feeling slightly bulkier than normal with the thick jackets added on. "Ok, but no stealing mine this time."

Harry chuckled. "No promises."

* * *

Viktor sat at the headmasters table, his eyes focused on a stone wall for most of the hour, attempting not to look over at one particular table that sat the curly haired witch he couldn't keep his mind off of.

After all the time being away from her, receiving no more than one card once a year each Christmas, he was able to move on with his life as he had before he met her.

Yet as soon as he heard the raised, familiar tone from one of his students, his deceitful eyes glanced up to find Hermione, who was normally reserved, pulling Harry in a death grip as she marched them both out. Her long curls nearly sparking while doing so.

Now that she was back in his life, even just for a week, suddenly he couldn't believe he ever fell back into normalcy.

His dark eyes narrowed at the door, wishing he could see and hear through the walls from his current spot. He wanted to know what she thought of... What she spoke of to Harry.

Another part of him wanted to bust through that door and demand to know exactly how the two were still alive.

Yet it was the demanding part of him, one that nearly over powered the rest, that wanted to seek out every death eater and put an end to their remaining population for literally hunting down the pair.

He took a drink from his whiskey filled mug, lavishing the sting that burnt his throat as if it was reprimanding him for having such thoughts.

Viktor was always a pacifist until it came to the war. While he would of taken a stand on imprisoning instead of killing, right now he felt a strong desire to take a more... Lethal side.

After reading Hermiones entire journal, it took the largest effort he could muster to keep his hand from reaching for his black feathered quill and writing a list of names he knew he could take care of all too well.

After all, being a Krum had its perks.

When the doors reopened, a third of his students looked up from their meals to watch the pair draw back into their seats, arm in arm, as Harry first led Hermione into her seat near Sebastian, then took his own spot next to Gabrielle Delacour.

Viktor gazed at Hermione, watching as she took a slice of cobbler onto her plate, chatting openly with Gabrielle. His gaze nearly became transfixed as a rare grin tugged at her full lips, causing an old, familiar inner vibrance to shine through caramel brown eyes. He nearly missed the stinging hex that caught Harry across from her.

Suddenly on alert, he surveyed the area, trying to find any student who dared pull out their wand in the dining hall. Yet he only found Harry narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Hermione, cradling his hand that had shot out for her cobbler. Her warm grin turned malicious as she folded her own hands under her chin, practically daring him to try it again as they had a playful stare down.

Vitors lips curled at the sight. This Hermione was not his blushing, rule abiding girl he met years ago. This one packed some fire...

Suddenly the doors flew open, causing a gust of wind that licked the candles throughout the room before they closed with a bang. Two people stood before them.

The boys immediately recognized the new presence in the room, drawing their voices to a lower volume at once as Viktor reluctantly removed his lingering gaze from the four and watched his boss cross the room, his furs billowing in a theatric way.

While normally Igor Karkaroffs flare would be ignored, this time he had company.

Felix Jones.

Every eye followed as the short, Canadian red head approached the front of the room, his thick navy blue robes adding cushion to his thin body, and his triangular goatee adding more of a jut to his chin.

Stopping near the front of the dining hall, yet not daring to take Karkaroffs normal place, he addressed the room in a bit of a hurry. "Good evening to you all." His voice beamed as he stood as tall as he could in the room full of Slavic boys.

"For those who not yet know me, I am Minister Jones at the Bulgarian ministry of magic. I'm here at the request of Headmaster Karkaroff to oversee a new tradition at Durmstrang that I'm sure will be both exciting and educational for all of you." He said with a cheerful smile."As many of you know, Durmstrang has been serving proud, pure blood boys since founder Nerida Vulchanova first opened the school centuries ago in 1294. As of tonight, the pure blood rule shall be null and void, opening new opportunities for all magical students around the worl-"

"Vhat?!"

The ministers brows furrowed at the boy who spoke out, standing from his chair as everything became silent.

Viktor groaned deeply. Damn it Radcoff...

As if by a push of a button, one that happened to be called Adam Radcoff, the room exploded in verbal dispute.

"Tova e absurdno!"

"Mud bloods, here?!"

All at once boys were shouting at the announcement, rising from their seats and nearly getting into fights with other boys who were more open to a change and verbally declaring so.

Viktor rolled his eyes at the new ministers blunt choice of announcement as if he never thought to do research on Durmstrangs population.

Yet as he watched two boys draw their wands, stiffly pointing them at the minister, he felt slightly sorry for the unread man at the front of the room for having stepped into the castle so carelessly. Canada must be so different from here.

Yet before anyone could hex the minister or throw a punch, Karkaroff raised and lowered his staff three times, causing an alarming pounding noise of thick wood against polished stone.

The students quickly became obedient and lowered their voices into a murmur as they sat down slowly, a few letting go of their peers scrunched collars. All except one boy who remained standing, his eyes pointed not at Karkaroff or Jones, but rather in an area that Viktor was trying to avoid staring at earlier. Radcoff...

"You." He said, pointing straight out at Hermione and Gabrielle with narrowed, prejudiced eyes.

Suddenly all eyes followed suit, shifting and glaring at the two wide eyed girls.

Sebastian and Harry slowly drew their wands from their uniform coats. Sebastian moved it skillfully at his side for the ready, while Harry had it mistakingly pointed out, something no student would ever accept from one of their own.

A sixth year student behind Hermione narrowed his eyes...

"Enough!" A rough voice sounded.

Viktor stood from his chair in one swift motion, standing taller than the minister and seated student body.

Complete silence filled the room as their favorite professor who never spoke out aggressively, was glaring down at his students as if he were about to strike.

When the last standing boy failed to return to his seat, Viktor slammed an open palm against the table that quickly woke the boy up and nearly fell into the chair.

"Each and every one of you vill have your brooms suspended for a week." He said with a tone not to be reckoned with. "Show your Minister respect and keep your mouths shut until the announcement is to a close." He growled. "Is that clear?!"

No one muttered a word, yet most nodded their head while some were still staring at their professor in shock.

As the Minister cleared his throat uncomfortably, Viktor's eyes wondered back to the group to be sure all wands were put away, accidentally meeting Hermione's deep brown eyes that looked nearly stunned as the rest.

He couldn't help but feel ashamed that she saw a side of him he never liked to reveal since it too closely resembled his father, yet she didn't look the least bit intimidated as suddenly a rosy blush filled her paled cheeks before her eyes quickly glanced away.

As her attention bounced back to the minister, Viktor also tuned back into his speech, not picking up a word he just said previously.

"...9 pm in the court yard. All students and staff are to be present." The minister finished with a less than cheerful smile after seeing the Durmstrang boys in action for the first time as Minister.

Karkaroff then casually took the stand before dismissing their attention and reminding everyone class started in 10 minutes.

Viktor took one last drink from his mug before moving to leave his post to check on Hermione and Gabrielle... That is until the mention of the first implemented students names caught his ear, keeping him grounded to his seat and earning him another rather large, much needed swig of whiskey, ignoring the smirk his female colleague was giving him to his left.

* * *

After dinner came to a close, the sun set quickly and 8:30 rolled around, leaving the sky a breathtaking, glittering black that was partly covered in clouds. Looking around the large, circular opening of the schools courtyard, I wasn't able to see anything but large stone walls and a smaller circle of old pillars toward the center.

Gabri, who had linked her arm through mine, gazed up for a brief moment and sighed before returning her attention to Karkaroff and the Minister who were currently inaudibly arguing about the schools response to the news, several feet away. "Think we'll be in the same house?" She asked, clearly ignoring the small chance the minister would change his mind and ship the two of us to France.

I shrugged. "One in three chances we will. I'd recalculate our odds if we had a say in the matter, but it seems like we can't really convince our inanimate rings."

"Hmmm... Zat's right, jou were sorted by a hat at Hogwarts. That thing was a little um..."

"Incredibly tattered and mouthy?" I suggested with a chuckle.

She nodded. "Awfully tattered. Never heard it talk, but I heard many stories. Back at Beauxbaton we didn't have houses so I'm excited to find out what group I belong to."

"Any preference?" I questioned.

A small smile played on her face as she thought silently. "If jou and Harry were in za same house at Hogwarts then it's likely jou'll be sorted with him. I'd like to be in Elendor. Zat way all three- no, four of us could be together even though I'll be in separate, 5th year classes. Though if Sebastian is anything like he appears to be, I might end up taking classes with him since I'm sure he flunked a year at the least by za way he skips class."

I grinned wider than I should have at the thought, feeling suddenly giddy. "That's right! He's a 6th year!"

She looked up at me incredulously, her blond bob falling away from her face. "Am I missing something?"

"I won't have him in my classes!" I replied, slightly relieved.

"I thought jou liked him?" She questioned with uncertainty.

My smile dropped a tad at how this might look to her. "I do! I'm still growing accustomed to his um... Charm. But he's quickly growing on me for some odd reason. I just don't want him in my classes to be honest. I'm afraid I'll end up in detention again with BOTH of them. It was bad enough when I'd have detentions with Harry. Add another to the lot, and I'll be suspended in a week."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Never took jou two for the troublesome type... How bad are we talking?" She smirked.

I let out a long sigh, thinking of all we've done over the years despite the rules and dangers. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try-" she began, yet was cut off by a red faced Minister, his hair blending in with his complexion and his fists tight by his side.

"I don't know how the last minister handled your folly but I assure you I will not be threatened by a criminal who thinks they can bypass my decrees!" He billowed through clenched teeth.

While minister jones looked as if he were about to explode, headmaster Karkaroff looked like a sly, silver fox who just caught his prey. "Decrees that no longer apply to my school... But you are correct about one thing." His hands folded behind his back, he started circling the man in a slow, nerve wrecking pace, causing the minister to become both stiff and slightly shaken. "I vas admitted to Azkaban for a short time. My crimes vere pardoned of course, not just because I offered information, I assure you. There's a great deal to learn about your new dominion and to think you're above it all would be foolish." He looked at him levelly, coming to a hault. "I'm sure you've heard the name Dimetrius?"

Minister Jones scowled, a sign that he in fact knew the name. "What does Dimetrius Krum have to do with you?" He spat.

The headmaster stood tall, towering over the small man as he leaned ever so slightly down, flashing him a row of yellowing teeth. "Everything." He replied in a low, bone chilling tone.

The small Canadian man became blotchy as his face began to drain into white. "That-that's Impossible... He's dead..." His eyes widened fearfully.

Without denying or supporting the statement, Karkaroff turned on his heel. "You may stay until the ceremony is at an end for documentation. I _vill_ be checking the file... Minister." He said confidently with an underlying threat.

As soon as cold, brown eyes redirected toward us, Gabri and I both began talking at once about the architecture in hope that neither men saw us gawking. Gabri looked slightly chilled as she tried her best to compose herself while pointing toward one of the large pillars, commenting on how ancient they appear to be.

"I apologize for the vait girls." The headmaster said with a cheerful grin that seemed plastered. "The gates vill be opening in just a few minutes if you vould stand there," he pointed, "in the middle of the courtyard."

"Yes sir."

Pulling Gabri along, we took our position, noting where the minister stood (toward the furthest wall in a hunched manner) holding a quill in a tight grip and an official pad of paper in the other. Another form that would further tie me to the school.

Pulling the glass box from my pocket, I nervously played with the clasp, tucking the name Dimetrius Krum into the back of my mind, as Karkaroff slowly made his way to the large, wooden doors-the only ones in the courtyard.

His wand came out of his pocket in a blur, pointing toward the handles as he spoke loudly, "vuvedete!"

The unfamiliar, throaty spell opened the large wooden doors slowly, the sound of the brass decorative knockers pounding against them as the doors swung to a stop, revealing an orderly student body.

First years, all the way up to seventh years entered in rows, filling up the space around the center pillars where we stood, looking defeated and angry as they all took their places. Professor Burke stood out among the crowd in a navy blue suit that looked distinctively French as he approached the two of us, scanning the crowds before taking his place by the first pillar.

A second professor, with messy salt and pepper hair, took his place as well at the second, grinning at the two of us with a nod before reaching into his pocket for a cigar.

One by one, each professor took a stance by a pillar, leaving Professor Valentinov to take the seventh pillar and finally Viktor at the eighth.

Gabri squeezed my hand with her small fingers, shaking slightly beside me yet coolly playing it off in front of the hundreds of eyes focused on us, each with distinct looks of curiosity, boredom, and displeasure.

As much as it should've made me nervous as well, I was too concerned with one set of eyes over all.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Viktor's eyes glanced up from the ground, meeting mine with a mixture of emotion pooled into the depths that looked even darker under the night sky.

The sight nearly drew me in, yet thankfully I had Gabri as my anchor until this night was over.

If I hadn't of had her here, I might not of had the power to release my eyes from his exquisite features being both pronounced and hidden by the starlight.

Yet as soon as I begun taking advantage of that support, he looked off toward the sky, removing one hand from his pocket and into his dark hair, once again revealing two small piercings before letting strands fall back into place with a long breath. His beige coat jacket opened with the movement of his arm, revealing his toned physic under a deep green shirt.

As a crease formed between his brows, my curiosity was suddenly unhinged and dire. My magic found itself weaving past boundaries and gently peeking into his mind.

Yet just as quickly as I uncovered one layer, a wall immediately pushed me out, harder than I've ever felt.

His eyes quickly traveled back toward mine in apology, but I couldn't help but feel suspicious of his abrasive reflex... Or the magnitude of his training. Why was he such a skilled occlumens?

"Professor Burke." Karkaroff suddenly called out, interrupting my thoughts. "Please begin."

Nodding, William Burke folded his arms casually as he faced a section of students with a authoritative stance. The students nearest to him looked upon him as one would a leader, silently waiting for him to speak.

"As the head of the determined house, Zmey." He began, running his eyes over their faces. "I ask our Dragons to raise their staffs." Many in his section let out a single roar, throwing their staffs high in the air with respect, while another part hesitantly moved to hoist theirs up, as if they weren't in agreement with the ceremony. When the full amount of Zmey staffs raised straight into the air, a sizzle began erupting and all at once, a green fire lit the tops, illuminating the court yard.

Next, the second professor with the salt and pepper hair turned toward his section, blowing out a puff of smoke after relieving his mouth from the cigar. "House of Elendor!" He cheered, laughing deeply as his section, including a supportive Harry and Sebastian, let out a longer and friendlier sounding cheer. "The Loyal Stags. Please raise your staffs." He put his cigar back into his mouth as more staffs sparked before becoming a vibrant red that contrasted the green. Gabri seemed enthused as well, smiling as Harry gave her a thumbs up while Sebastian yelled something inaudible that Harry laughed at.

Finally, Professor Valentinov elegantly turned toward her section, folding her hands in front of her waist along with a short man with a large nose and thinning hair.

"The wise house of Bukhail. The golden owl! Please raise your staffs." She called out in a sing song voice as staffs quickly burned a shining gold.

My curiosity would have sparked seeing two heads of the same house, but I was too preoccupied by an approaching elf that looked nearly as old as the school itself. My eyes widened as he hobbled over, supported by a tree branch cane that was still sporting a dead leaf at the end. His ears were larger than any elves I've seen, and were drooping near his shoulders. Yet despite his age, his smile was vibrant as he let the cane fall to the ground in order to grasp the two of our hands gingerly.

"Dobre doshli." He said in a hoarse voice. "Velcome, young girls." Patting our hands, he let go and his cane instantly returned to him. "My mistress vould have been proud of this day. Proud of you both for choosing her school."

"You... You're mistress?" Gabri asked.

He nodded with subtle effort, appearing more like a turtle with the way he moved his head. "Vulchanova. I was her youngest elf at the time." He stammered with a cheerful smile. "Now. Vere are those pesky rings I created?" He asked, opening a hand.

Gabri placed hers into his palm, looking as if she wanted to conjure a chair for him.

I, on the other hand, was still clasping onto mine in shock, realizing he was well over 800 years old. I've always heard of the rare, elder elves yet never met one in person. While house elves today could live past a wizard, none but the elders could live to be well... 800 for example. I looked into it for years but could never find the reasons why. Most wizards over time never cared to write about their house elves. Never found them to be anything but slaves to own and later toss away.

Coming back to reality, I watched as Gabri kneeled down, letting the small elf slip the metal band around her index finger. "You're part veela." He stated, looking into her face with searching eyes. "You have... Extraordinary compassion. Hm... I hope this token places you vell." He nodded thoughtfully before letting her stand to her full height.

"And you my dear." He said, holding out a hand.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, nearly forgetting to give him the box. Kneeling myself, he took the band out of the box and twirled it around in his hand, a chuckle rising from him. "What an intelligent witch you are." He then looked up, meeting my eyes with his grey baseballs while scratching his soft chin. "Muggle born." He whispered. "How the ring vill react, I can not tell with you... But I'm excited to see." Without another word, he slipped the ring onto my index finger as he did with Gabri.

Standing back up, Gabri and I exchanged a silent, confused glance as suddenly the elder elf snapped his fingers.

All at once, the metal around the bands changed. Twisting and turning, an intricate pattern formed into the metal as it became thinner, more delicate.

Gabri's finished first, taking on fine leaves and curls as lovely as a vine, shimmering in silver and delicate on her finger.

Mine, however, branched out wider as strands of metal thinned into waves that entwined around each other in gaps, thinning out and elongating as it met in the back. It looked both powerful and beautiful on my hand as it became a striking gold.

The elf before us looked pleased at the designs. "Fascinating." He spoke. "Never seen my rings do anything quite like it..." The grey of his eyes grew wide. "Now! I ask that the two of you to stand in the direct center of the court. The rest is up to the winds..." He said cryptically before hobbling over to a pillar near professor Burke.

Finding the direct center of the courtyard, Gabri and I stood silently as the colors of the houses crackled in a symphony. It seemed that the stars and the staffs were our only source of light until suddenly a breeze filled the area, causing the flames to dance slightly, before a full moon appeared above us, the cloud once covering it, drifting away.

The same light as earlier today illuminated inside the stone atop the ring, more brightly this time as it begun deciding my proper placement.

Just as before, Gabri's changed quickly, suddenly transforming completely away from the clear, plain stone.

A smile lit her face as Karkaroff proudly declared her house.

"Elendor!"

I let out a relieved breath as Harry and Sebastian cheered for their newest member. Other boys in the section joined in, and she excitedly squeezed my hand before joining her house proudly.

Smiling at the three of them together, I anticipated my own placement, hoping to join their house as well. Just as Gabrielle said, Harry and I were both Gryffindors after all. It would be surely inevitable that-

 _What_...?

The clear stone on Gabri's had immediately become red, a transition similar to a mood ring changing against the warmth of the skin...

This one, however, began in the center, flowing outward in streams like poison through water.

Only it wasn't green, red, or gold.

It was black.

"No..." Karkaroff whispered, nearly inaudible in the cold wind as he stared down at the onyx stone, possessing the index finger on my right hand.

A muffled cry of pain rang out amongst the crowds.

Three boys within a burning red glow dropped their staffs, a chorus of wood against stone, as they reached out to catch Sebastian Karkaroff's fall.

"Miss Granger..." A voice had called softly. Professor Burke held out a hand, beckoning me away from the center of the courtyard. His eyes moved like an aurors would, constantly shifting about the area. Except he wasn't looking at the crowds, but rather at the thin air above us.

"Try and slip that off if you will." He murmured, focusing on those around us as if he were ensuring we wouldn't be approached.

Obliging, I pulled on the ring... Yet found it to be stuck in place as if something were holding it there.

He sighed as I struggled. "Of all times for this to happen."

"Why is-"

Suddenly a movement behind me caused an unexpected jolt from within, causing my question to dwindle. "Will, she can't be here for this." The deep voice had said. My breath stopped as Viktor stood mere inches from my back.

The dark arts professor shook his head. "She's as much apart of this school now as we are... There are no limits to her ties now."

"That's not what I meant..." He murmured in a rough tone.

Burke followed his gaze to the scene and huffed. "...Keep her inside the castle. There's no telling what could happen if you took her out of the-"

"No!" I objected, using all my strength to forfeit my rare proximity to Viktor. My mind cleared as I avoided his tempting reach. I wasn't about to be apparated anywhere... At least not now. "What's happening to him?"

Suddenly the elder elf stepped in between Burke and Krum, shoving their legs to squeeze through and grab their attention. "This is absurd!" He exclaimed, sounding more like a goblin than an elf. "She should not have that dastardly ring, I personally foretold Sebastian Karkaroff baring it for the next century! Now... Now this! Hah! Harfang must be rolling in his grave."

"Would someone please tell me what the bloody hell is on my finger?!" I tried once more, my cheeks growing warm with annoyance.

The elf glared up at me. "No need to raise your tone young lady. I've lived many lifetimes and I'm just as befuddled as you. Now give me your hand." Yanking me down before I could physically hold out my arm, he meddled with the ring, attempting to twist and pull at it with no avail. "Hah! The school is down right stubborn with you. Durmstrang found a new favorite vithin the same century." He then raised his head to the high walls surrounding us and laughed. "Didn't think you'd have one quite like this, did you old girl? Hah!"

"What are you getting at?" I demanded, pulling away my hand from the mad looking thing.

"You own the school, child! How did you think headmasters were chosen long ago, hmm? Popular vote? I'm sure your old coot of a headmaster let you believe that didn't he? Blasted Albus practically destroyed nearly every sacred ritual all the vay to his grave."

My mind simply shut out that whole sentence at how insane it sounded yet my stomach went wild with the possibility that it were true. "You are completely bonkers! Igor Karkaroff is the headmaster! I... I do not own a bloody school!"

Burke sighed, cutting off the elfs chance to argue. "Ever notice the absence of signatures at the bottom of your enrollment form? Seen young mr. Karkaroff out of class roaming the halls like he could walk it backwards?" He asked calmly.

I furrowed my brow, recalling that both were indeed legitimate. Yet I had assumed Igor Karkaoff would have signed it after the approval of the ministry... And surely Sebastian just knew the place well, being the headmasters overlooked nephew...

Swallowing, I looked behind me, confused about just one more thing...

"If... If that's true, what's happening to Sebastian?"

As I turned my head back, one pair of eyes met mine, the lovely brown looking clouded and broken. "There's a myth about the ritual. It's called Preminavane... There can only be one bearer."

The elder elf nodded in agreement, finally at a calm, yet saddened level. "It's very uncommon though. I've seen this happen only twice... Once vith my mistress when Harfang Munter cursed the rings to kill its previous successor... Vhich was how she died despite rumors. Another was around 300 years ago but I was actually able to foresee it..."

He was going to die...

A ringing sounded in my ear as my stomach felt ill. I turned my heel, wanting to be by my friends side. I needed to help him-

Viktor's warm, calloused hand caught mine. "He's going to survive..."

"How do you know?" I asked rather sharply, wishing it hadn't come out quite as harsh when he looked slightly taken aback.

"Hermione..." He hesitated, looking unsure of himself.

Burke, on the other hand, was quite confident and reserved as he lowered his voice so only us few could hear. "He's already dead."

* * *

 **Black... Onyx... Same thing?**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter but I'm dying to get to the classes. I had no idea I would be 9 chapters in just to sort these girls. Yeesh!**

 **Thank you all for reading! Let me know your thoughts! Tell me if this is too slow or if im being paranoid... Maybe more Hermione/Viktor action?**

 **Till next time!(:**


	10. Honey and Whiskey

**Changes were made to the end of chapter 9.**

 **Please review the previous chapter before continuing the following.**

Hello everyone! I'm alive! I apologize profusely for the extended time away as well as taking down the previous chapter 10. There was too much information that needed to be dealt with and I felt this had to be added before I continue with the start of Hermione's classes. As for the time away, I believe I wrote 20,000 words just for this one chapter. I was not happy with each outcome to say the least...

Thank you all so much for your continued support, it makes me so honored and happy beyond belief when there are many of you still following this progess before it has the stamp of completion. You all kept me pushing to finish this and I am so grateful for that.

As said above, please read the last chapter. About a month ago I changed the ending to a more elaborate one that will make the beginning of this chapter make much more sense.

Happy reading (:

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see him?!" I raged in front of the infirmary, two seconds too late as Sebastian completely disappeared from view at the shut of the door.

Mikhail stood firm. "I mean, miss Granger, that this is unpredictable magic we are meddling with, and you interfering could cost him his life." He snapped back, his hand releasing the door knob that he just pulled shut.

"Interfering?" I scoffed. "Please tell me how my willingness to help is interfering?"

Mikhail's eyes lowered in annoyance under thick, greying brows. "Miss Granger-"

"I was offered some of the most elite positions at the ministry I could've taken straight out of Hogwarts or even before! I tended to major wounds without even a partial hospice setting on the run from death eaters. I worked in the infirmary for nearly a full year taking care of the dying alongside some of St Mungos most qualified mediwitches and wizards. I have overcome more odd magics within a few years than anyone could have in a life time and have had multiple life threatening situations I overcame because of my fluent knowledge in nearly every category you could possibly name. Now let me through!"

"That's enough." Mikhail was final in his tone, swiping the length of his arm through the air as if to dismiss everything I said. "You can't possibly understand this form of magic and that overly cocky attitude will definitely be detrimental in my aid. Now, I have a patient to attend to, or are you going to keep me from going to him?"

I stood silent, staring him down while holding back every retort in my mind that was desperately fighting to get out. Taking in ragged breaths, I begun counting to 10. By the count of 4, Mikhail had swung open the door and disappeared inside with a slam of the oak.

The ends of my hair crackled slightly from the rude gesture, yet as soon as those 10 seconds were up, the temptation to bombarda the door and release my wrath was minimized.

While I still held respect for the mediwizard who took care of me when I was admitted, at the present moment I was ready to hex the life out of him...

Sighing in self-defeat, I rubbed my face, uncaring of the makeup Gabri adorned me with, while hoping to Godrick that Sebastian made a swift recovery.

I wasn't about to contemplate what that possibly could do to me if he did recover... Even as much as my gut clenched and mind screamed for my life.

They called it Preminavane. Only one could bare the ring...

Shaking my head, I cleared the thought. No, I definitely wouldn't think of myself right now. Not when my friend was on the other side of the door, possibly dying.

Yet I needed answers about other things... Looking down at my hand, the golden rings gem still hadn't solidified.

Turning away from the infirmary door, I faced the two forms who were standing behind me quietly, meant to escort me for the time being.

Burke met my eye with a certain stoic look that never changed, even after my outburst that I was beginning to feel embarrassed about. Stubbornly yelling at the mediwizard wasn't the best thing I could've done with the situation, but at least I had the excuse that I was pretty much just handed a key to the damn school. A key that decides to kill off its last barer. I think I'm definitely allowed to freak out a bit.

My other escort was currently clenching his hands together behind his back by the look of his strained forearms. Viktor watched me with a slight open expression, compared to Burkes completely masked face, examining me like I was a whole new person compared to an hour ago.

I attempted to lift a corner of my mouth for him in reassurance that I was still sane... still the Hermione he knew. Yet I didn't even feel confident about it myself. Not when tonight's events brought out the side he never saw in me. And not when I also saw this new, intriguing man Viktor grew into. While we may have kept our core values, there was no denying that the years transformed us both into different people. It just took awhile for me to realize it. Perhaps I was looking too much for his former qualities that emerged when I should be focused on what has changed inside him. What he's become. Yet something deep down inside me feared that I might not like it...

Adverting my gaze with a troubled breath, I watched the candles lining the hall, flickering like a beckoning to my next intended destination.

* * *

The slam of the heavy door behind us shook the walls of Igor Karkaroff's office and gave me a fright along with my spiked nerves.

While Viktor had left to attend to the students, Burke had accompanied me with a very less-than-pleased-about-it demeanor.

As I sat down in the adjacent chair to Karkaroff's, he poured two glasses of whiskey, then took the commanders chair himself, swinging his legs over the side in a casual display while a polar opposite Karkaroff begun pacing frantically, stomping around and angrily muttering even worse than I had earlier.

"Igor! Come now, don't wear the floors out." Burke reprimanded, holding out the crystal glass once again to Karkaroff who continued to shake his head while angrily marching.

The Dark Arts professor across from me sighed dramatically. "Don't mind him, Miss Granger." He then slid the glass of untouched whiskey before me. "Here. It might as well be put to good use if the idiot man behind me won't appreciate a good year."

I winced at the offer, recalling the taste of hard liquor back at the pub with Viktor... If anything I should've been revolted by the smell alone, yet a force drove my hands to clutch the base, taking a sip that was just as bad as last time. Holding my breath as if it would ease the taste and pain, I took two more small gulps before shoving it away.

"What did you mean when you said Sebastian is already dead?" I asked after clearing my throat from the sting. Many questions attacked my mind like starving crows, yet that particular one had perplexed me the most.

Burke shook his head, letting out a breath. "That's for another time. Preferably when you're more aquatinted with our traditions and school rules."

Karkaroff grumbled a barley audible agreement similar to a gorilla before continuing his pace.

"What I can discuss with you is that ring." Burke motioned, looking slightly intrigued in contrast to his normal stony and careless demeanor. "That is a rarity that only one or two people will ever bare within a century. Though Sebastian should have fallen to his death by your replacement just as Vulchanova did when Munter cursed the line, it will be interesting to see if he will continue to hold the onyx. Which could be why that ring of yours is still taking its time with setting."

"So... It could still possibly change?" I questioned, biting back the millions of questions I'd need to ask Sebastian if he really did wake from the infirmary... My heart dropped at the thought of him possibly dying because of me.

He looked thoughtful as he considered his next words. "It's very unlikely. The school itself chooses its predecessor and it's students houses. You've already peeked Durmstrangs interest and once you've burdened a ring, there's normally no going back."

I raised a skeptic brow. "Normally?"

"Yes, normally. It's possible for students houses to change, but only after drastic, life changing circumstances that causes a need for them to change dorms and nearby peers. The school is forgiving and flexible before its students, but I'm afraid you're permanently in this situation unless you change Durmstrangs metaphorical 'mind' about you."

An inanimate stone building... Having control... Over my life... I groaned audibly as suddenly a daunting thought of spending the rest of my years here in Norway plagued my mind... Tied to something I never asked for.

"No, there has to be another way." I almost pleaded. "Why can't Headmaster Karkaroff take over? He's already in charge!"

Burke shook his head, glancing briefly over his shoulder at the man. "Igor is a... Steward, if you will. He technically acts as the headmaster and controls the student body by ministry decree, but Durmstrang does not respond to him like your past Headmaster Dumbledore had with Hogwarts. Everything involving the school itself must now be run by you or it will not function as intended, even as much as we've tried in the past."

I started to feel sick. Yet... "Surely Sebastian can still wield his own ring when he wakes?" I suggested.

Burke shrugged composedly. "We'll find out."

Suddenly Karkaroff stopped in his steps as if he finally caught wind of our conversation, reaching across the table to grab the entire bottle of whiskey instead of a glass. "Ve can also hope."

He chugged a portion before wiping his mouth and falling into the nearest chair at the bar. "Sebastian has all the ropes already. Handing them off in the middle of dealing vith the Canadian twinkle toes of magic? Ve might as vell tie my hands behind my back now!" His eyes shifted toward Burke, his large ring filed hands gesturing with him as he spoke. "Dimetrius vill surely come through, but not without the result of a long string of court dates and visitors from the ministry."

Dimetrius... Krum...?

Burke scoffed. "Come now, we mustn't draw any conclusions. Involving Dimetrius will only bring enemies and put more power in his hands. We need only show Felix that Miss Granger is well and capable of handling meager tasks just as Sebastian had." Burke advised. "And according to her records, she will be more than capable."

Karkaroff responded with a sigh, yet after a moment, nodded in agreement. "Yes, she's capable alright. I just hope the ministry vill overlook the fact that she's a _muggle born girl._ "

I only felt a bit offended by the truth, yet silently took that into consideration if it came down to it...

"She also needs proper knowledge and training." Burke added, glancing toward me in a calculative manner.

"What can I do?" I asked, wanting to sound on board for the sake of the thousands of students and staff who rely on the school, when in reality, my entire being was ready to make a run for it.

"For now?" Karkaroff quietly considered my question. "Prepare your classes. Dimetrius can at least keep the ministry in the blind vhile ve vork... Ve owe you at least a veek to get acquainted vith your new surroundings and professors. In the meantime, I advise you not to listen to any gut instincts you may suddenly have... It vould also be unwise to remove the ring until it's completely set in the onyx stone." He warned.

I nodded in understanding, glancing down at the swirling black smoke within the gem, like poison through water. Yet what could a ring possibly do?

Karkaroff sighed. "I think that's enough for one night..." He then turned. "William, I need you to take a trip to the ministry and procure Vulchanova's ring... Ve'll have to sort her the old fashioned vay."

* * *

A repeated pounding noise filled the air of the lowest floor in Durmstrang, echoing in the vaulted combat room repeatedly from below.

"Vhat an odd day." Natalia Valentinov noted in a drab tone, sitting atop the tallest mat in the room, nearly a story high, pointing her new shoes as she swung golden and sculpted legs.

Glancing away from the stiletto beauties, her mouth puckered into a pout as Viktor ignored her comment, continuously impacting the large red sand bag in front of him with wrapped hands.

While normally watching him in action was a pleasure in itself, his forceful punches and ragged breathing was making him appear to be less than his masterfully composed self. Everything about his slack form and scrappy footwork told her that his mind was elsewhere. Replacing his proud, proper form with instinct and brute force.

Somethings got him riled... She thought, smoothing out her pleated skirt before standing swiftly, looking down at the height as if it were nothing. In one motion, she leaped from the platform in a risky manner, catching the hanging rope that swung a yard away from where she had stood.

Lowering herself down a few feet, she managed a safe height before letting go completely, landing on her feet with total ease, only glancing down to make sure her heels survived.

"Are you still upset about me being here?" She asked in their native tongue, already knowing the answer. Viktor was never one to openly confess his true thoughts about her, but ever since they were kids, she knew he merely tolerated her for the sake of their family's ties.

The way he ignored her most of their lives outside of public was upsetting to say the least. For years after the age of 14, she doted upon him, dressing herself in the best robes her father could pay for to gain his interest, yet the only time he ever acknowledged her effort was when she once wore shoes with the scales of his favorite dragon by coincidence. Yet it wasn't about how they looked on her, but rather a lesson on the beasts flying capability, being one of the fastest in the world, and how he wished she wouldn't buy from poachers.

Nothing really changed over the years.

Though this evening he seemed even more agitated than usual. For once it was more than just herself causing a slight rile from him... Though she was unsure of what it could be.

"You are free to do as you like, miss Valentinov." He simply muttered, his large arm retreating before hitting his target once again, making the heavy bag fly.

She rolled her eyes at the formality. It was no use getting him to call her by her first name though, and she wasn't about to ask once again that he call her Natalia.

Instead, she picked up one of the large staffs sitting in a neat row by her feet, weighing it in her hand with a grin suited for a cat. "Quit beating up the inanimate bag and teach me to spar, Professor Krum." She suggested playfully, hitting him with the end of the staff in a soft blow.

He sighed, letting her whack him with the wooden staff once more before catching the end swiftly in his large hand.

"You're already proficient in sparring." He replied, shutting down her attempt to get him to interact with her.

A red manicured hand went to her hip. "I haven't had any practice since Ivano was in town. I'm rusty." She pleaded in a fake innocence, holding in a smile as he reacted with a scowl to her mention of his uncle.

"Vhen vas that?" He asked with a slight edge to his voice.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Three months ago I believe. He asked about you, you know." Her cat eyes glanced up in gleeful slits.

Suddenly, like a viper to its prey, his arm struck the boxing bag with power, causing the chain to rattle harshly.

Her tongue clicked as her petite frame leaned against the staff she held in her right hand. "Still feel that way, huh?" Her thoughts went back a year or two for a brief moment, recalling the last time she saw Viktor with his father Dimetrius and uncle Ivano. The brothers were beaming with Viktor's previous success, yet Viktor on the other hand... Despite everything... "They're still family you know..." she reminded him with a slight hope he would finally see things their way for even a second.

Viktor suddenly stopped his swinging, staring ahead with clouded eyes for a brief moment before fluidly taking off the black wraps around his fists. "Feel free to stay as long as you like." He threw his equipment to the floor. "Lock up after you're done." He bit out, turning his back in a fluid manner.

She sighed, feeling a slight twinge of guilt for pushing his buttons as her gold eyes followed him as he moved swiftly into his office, only to pick up his cloak that draped over his revealing black tank top and sweat pants. Without so much as another glance her way, he ascended the stairs, leaving her standing there until the sound of the heavy door slamming announced his leave.

 _Ivano will not be pleased with my report..._

* * *

Viktor stood in front of his classroom door for a brief moment, rubbing his temples as if he could clear his mind of the entire day.

Although it hadn't been Valentinov that truly bothered him, he couldn't stand a moment more with her. If only Karkaroff would have listened to him when he was choosing the newest transfiguration professor...

Taking in a slow breath, he shook the thought then begun to tread back to his room for a much needed nights rest. That is, until he heard the faintest sound in a distant hall.

 _Oh_ _laĭna_... what now? He swore under his breath, already regretting his decision to investigate. Whatever boy was out of bed at this hour would get to clean the entire gym if he so much as keeps him from another minute of rest.

Especially if it were anyone from his quidditch teams...

Taking brisk yet silent paces, Viktor rounded corners with a swift speed, trying to find whomever was awake before they could get away with a misdeed or flee away from punishment.

Finally finding the noise, he crept up behind what appeared to be a rather young boy, cloaked and staggering in the hall. A trailing scent of whiskey behind him.

Viktor shook his head in disbelief. Definitely warrants a full afternoon of both scrubbing the mats and maybe a lap around the lake... _if_ he was lucky.

As soon as he was a good pace or two away, suddenly the boy turned, a low song on his mouth as he did a clumsy, humorous circle.

With a mighty hiccup and a near stumble, the hood slid down the students head and wild hair peeked out from underneath in long brown curls.

Viktor skidded to a halt as they turned round once more, finally realizing this was no student of his stumbling around in the halls...

Glazed over chestnut brown eyes, as warm as summer, first focused on Viktor's feet before gazing all the way up to meet his full stare. Her cheeks, already tinged peek from the chilled halls and booze, became a tinge darker as her full lips stopped playing the little song she sung to herself.

His heart warmed at how loose her hair was, like it used to be when he first laid eyes on her. Strands hung high in the air and over her cheeks as a goofy smile played on her face.

"Shhh." She whispered, breaking the scilence, taking wobbly steps toward him with a finger on her lips. "They're trying to find me."

Viktor blinked, attempting to move his thoughts from the way she suddenly braced herself against him for support. The tantalizing scent of honey and whiskey radiated off her along with a warmth even through their coats.

"Who's trying to find you?" Viktor asked, extremely confused and concerned at the sight of her intoxicated. It wasn't like Hermione to have been drinking... or at least he thought.

"They were told to take me back to my room, but I don't like the small one right now. Tried to take away my cloak and put me in bed." She muttered something incoherent then shook her head.

Viktor frowned. "The small one?"

"Shhhh..." she said, suddenly listening to the silent halls.

If had she really heard anything, either he was way too preoccupied with keeping her from falling or stumbling some more in the hall, or her hearing was superhuman because he hadn't noticed a single sound. Between the two of them, he would've caught the first hint of noise even if she were sober and fully focused. After another moment of intense scilence, she hiccuped loudly and seemed to have forgotten what she was listening for. Instead, her interest shifted. Heavy eyes lifted, searching the depths of his own, taking away the very air from his lungs before her thick lashes lowered.

"You changed." She murmured, suddenly reaching out a hand, taking a fist full of his cloak. He followed her gaze to his training gear, somehow wishing he wore something a little nicer. "Why aren't you a seeker?" She asked, appearing to be slightly saddened by the thought.

His jaw set at the unexpected question... the one that burdened him the most. "It's unimportant. I don't think you'll want to hear-"

"Tell me." She cut in. Her tone demanding.

Viktor breathed in. He hadn't told a single soul what had happened. Even the journalists that stalked him couldn't get the information. Even his mother.

He focused on her waiting gaze. Something about her unwavering curiosity both scared and intrigued him. She would give all the journalists he ever met a run for their money. And so what if he told her? She would only forget I'm the morning.

His gaze set on the stone ground as he recalled one of the many past letters he turned to ash. All from the same man.

"Around two years ago my father asked me to stand by his side in his business. He did not imagine I vould decline... thought it would be an honor I looked forward to. So in order to get me to reconsider, he destroyed my teams chances. Used his influence and threatened all sponsors and bets. I decided to vithdraw my title for the sake of my mates. He vouldn't of had mercy for any of them as long as I held my ground."

A memory of his last game haunted his thoughts. He had won the game, he was so sure of it. The snitch lay in his hand, just as golden and glorious as every time he caught it. Yet it hadn't been them who took home the real gold... his father saw to that. Along with a few unexplained injuries and a missing coach no more than a day later...

Hermione's mouth puckered into a pout. "Awful." She muttered, suddenly wrapping both her arms around his torso in a firm squeeze, catching him in surprise. "You were a good seeker..." She sighed against his chest with a heavy heart. "I could have been good at something too..."

His entire being once again fell at the thought of her newest fate. The idea of her being confined to the dreary castle, perhaps even longer than he would be, troubled him immensly. Returning her embrace, he looked down upon Hermione, deciding he would use any amount of power he still had to help her leave this place after she finished off the school year. If he wasn't able to change his own destiny, he would do so for a friend.

His brow instantly furrowed. _Friend_...

She sighed into his arms, quickly letting herself disappear into both his cloak and her own hair as the minutes ticked by.

It wasn't long until her form begun to slouch, resting further into him as her breathing became longer and even. Yet her arms remained locked around him without any falter.

Smiling down at the sleepy little drunk, he gently scooped her up with ease, her slender arms moving from his waist to wrap around his neck as her heavy head fell against his shoulder.

No... he sighed with a conflicted heart... not a friend. Nothing beyond that either. He wouldn't allow her to become that close to him again. Not when there were eyes on him everywhere. Empty threats toward him were merely bothersome, but if anyone targeted her...

His lips set into a straight line. He wouldn't be so careless anymore. Not when she held power now.

Not when she was, as of today, officially his _student_.

Carrying her back to her room in a slow pace, he quietly placed her down under her sheets, trying his best not to wake the two on the other bed. Harry and Miss Delacour were spread out sideways, still in their clothes in contorted positions. As if they fell asleep waiting for her return.

 _The small one..._ Viktor nearly chuckled aloud as he realized she had meant Miss Delacour _._ They must had given up on finding her and waited here instead. He was glad she had two people who cared for her with her at least. She would be in good hands without him. Yet he couldn't help but linger a moment more.

His eyes unwillingly glinted at her slumbering form with careful, hidden thoughts. A long calloused hand reached down, moving a spindly curl that crossed her brow away from her eyes, admiring the gentle plains of her face that became sculpted over the years along with a few knicks and scars atop her cheek bone and chin.

It wasn't long until he forced his demeanor back into stoic normalcy, turning away from the girl with a near anger that welled within him for a million reasons he couldn't think about without going slightly mad. His next intention was to reach the door without another thought on the girl, yet he mistakingly looked back, getting the slightest glimpse from the corner of his level gaze of her curling up with his jacket he leant her the prior night, before shutting down completely, closing the door behind him.

* * *

*takes in a deep breath* oh my Salazar Slitherin, that was a difficult chapter to write.

Lend me your thoughts! xo


	11. Examination

Monday morning approached unbelievably rapid despite how awfully painful and dull the rest of the weekend had been. Saturday morning I had awoken with a monumental headache, along with two very cross figures shoving a pitcher of water at me, refusing to give me any potions to ease the pain. It was "a learning experience" apparently, and I was to "seriously consider how lucky I was to have found my way back to bed."

I struggled to remember how I gotten back myself... all I could recall was a feeling of blissful numbness.

Somehow I was convinced into having another drink with Professor Burke and Headmaster Karkaroff, yet the more I had, the less I felt against drinking the liquor and eventually my ability to think clearly had been snuffed out. The last thing I recalled before a giant blur took over was a catchy song I learned in the first grade... Yankee Doodle wasn't that great of a song now that I was sober. In fact, it would have been downright embarrassing if anyone had heard me. Especially anyone that wasn't familiar with muggle history and the awful children songs they create.

Slumping down further against the roughly polished stone wall, I let my legs stretch out against the chilled hall floor, stifling a yawn that attempted to escape for the third time this morning.

For once I was appreciative of the awful temperature in the castle or else I might have fallen back asleep by now.

Suddenly the sound of a doors rusty hinges filled the silent air, putting my thoughts back to where they should be. Preparing for my first day of classes. Gabri stepped out, looking slightly disheveled. Her blonde bob needed a smooth down and her red cloak had surprisingly turned green. Yet even though she clearly missed blocking a few harmless spells, her enthusiastic smile hadn't faltered since this morning. Despite all that has happened, admiring her fondness for our new home uplifted my spirit enough to take on the day.

"Miss Granger," Burke called from behind her in a silent, slightly impatient mutter, ready to assess me next.

This was to be my newest routine for the next month... Private sessions with the Dark Arts teacher on Mondays and Wednesday's. I had looked forward to it as soon as I got my schedule, yet this morning I wasn't as optimistic.

Standing from the ground with numb legs, I gave Gabri a short farewell as she went to join Harry in the dining hall for breakfast before I entered the empty Dark Arts class for the first time.

Dimly lit by the mornings first cloud covered light, dark wood tables were pushed away from the front of the room and chairs were neatly stacked in the back to make space in the front for dueling. An overused, black chalk board lined the main wall alongside what looked like a sturdy cage of some sort, and an organized bookcase was near one of the larger windows. It was... A functional classroom. One I actually admired.

As I finished my look around, I nearly missed another body in the room, one that was on the ground reading... Nearly in the same spot against the wall, opposite of where I was just sitting.

Viktor turned a page in a book I couldn't see the cover of, appearing either uninterested in the session or consumed with a chapter as his posture remained still yet slumped, his eyes steadily roaming across the pages within his hands.

"Alright," Burke announced with a pronounced lack of enthusiasm. "As I had just told Miss Delacour, today is all about the basics. I will assess you by your performance in different tasks per class you will be taking. If I feel you are not adequately prepared for a course, you will train privately with yours truly until you've reached a respectable level within that class... Before we start, do you have any questions?"

Although I could have easily named a few things I was curious about, I shook my head as I held in a insufferable yawn. Once Burke laid down a few basic rules, we set to testing each of my skills, starting with transfiguration.

Making chairs disappear and reappear in the form of blue birds earned me a grunt and a small scribble of the note pad atop Burkes desk.

Converting the blue birds into a crystal glass and filling it with water using a non verbal aguamenti earned me a second scribble as well as a stiff, "good."

Reciting a full text book summary of my sixth year History class along with dates and names caused a grunt to escape his mouth.

Listing exactly the ingredients and measurements for a draught of living death out of Severus Snape's own book, I finally got a bit more of an intriguing glance, yet verbally, I got a careless, "next."

Sighing with the feeling of inability to impress, I listed muggle items and usage after scrunching my nose up at an apparent flaw on my schedule I'd have to discuss with Karkaroff... Or, possibly myself if I actually had control now. What could I possibly do with muggle studies? Before I knew I was a witch, I was practically one myself...

"Very... well versed... in muggle studies..." he said each word dryly, noting it down on the pad of paper while simultaneously avoiding getting the sleeve of his expensive navy blue suit in the wet ink before looking up. "Good. Now, let's test your Dark Arts skills."

That was one I was not as "well versed" in. "Sir, I never took a Dark Arts class. Only defense."

He cocked one thick, dusky grey brow, looking more like he did in black and white pictures from bios I read in the past, as he looked up from his reading glasses atop a very symmetrical nose. "Ah. That's right, I forgot most schools condone the practice. It's not as different as you'd be led to believe, but since we don't have a lot of time to explain the mechanics today, we'll start that on Wednesday..." Looking down at his list once more, he cleared his throat. "Next would be... Combat."

The all too familiar sound of a dense book closing caught my attention, causing the faintest echo on my right.

Wearing nearly full black loose clothes besides a white wrap around his left knuckles, Viktor stood from the floor where he was seated, taking a step forward with a heavy rise and fall of his chest. Unlike last I saw him, he was slightly pallor and moved tiredly, as if he had a rough night of sleep. A curiousity welled inside me to understand why.

"I've never taken a combat class either," I said after a moments collecting my voice, forcing my captured focus away.

"No? Well professor Krum wasn't called here for the sake of reading on my floor... Humor me. You're widely known reputation isn't for being passive anyway, Miss Granger."

A surprised and sickened feeling suddenly creeped in my stomach. "My reputation, Sir?" I asked timidly.

Wise, steely grey eyes gazed at me warily. "You and Mr. Potter may not be famous here, but I'm still a London native. As secluded as we are here in the depths of Norway, my relatives still keep me informed. I may not know the full extent of your... Travels... But from your very appearance I can safely come to the conclusion that you didn't sit on the sidelines. Correct?"

I bit my lip at the thought of being too easily read. "How are you able to tell?" I questioned, immediately after feeling as if I should perhaps quit with any other questions if I wanted to my nerves to settle. I absentmindedly tugged on the hem of my long sleeve out of habit.

"Nothing anyone can pick up easily, rest assured. But as a trained professional... you're defensive stance gives you away. Among other things..." He replied rather cryptically. "Now if you'd please."

Sighing, I turned from the dark arts teacher, feeling somewhat disturbed that someone could depict me with a simple look. Although, I had to admit, if it hadn't been on my expense, I would have immediately tried to depict his knack for observation. And if he was that observant, could he possibly have picked up on-

"Miss... Granger." Viktor greeted, looking as if the name didn't quite settle right on his tongue.

"Good morning, Professor." I replied, keeping his last name completely away from the title as long as I could. Although I had nothing against him being my professor, having to actually use the title in front of others was discomforting.

Burke silently grumbled. "Perhaps it would have been a good idea to skip this today..." I instantly frowned. He really _did_ pick up on the subtle. "But, I have an initial class soon, so let's just get on with it." He finished, stepping back and out of the way.

Nodding, I pushed the thoughts away, deciding to use my full energy on the newest task at hand.

Burke snapped a finger and a blue padded mat suddenly raised our feet an inch from the ground- a precaution for injuries... Injuries... The thought of Viktor causing any injury to me at all was unfathomable. Although brooding and fearsome, within the time I knew him he never resulted to violence of any sort. Yet beginning today, I suppose it was a possibility...

Viktor took in a breath as he tightened the white wrap over his knuckles. If it weren't for the slight crease between his eyes, I would have suspected them to be normal boxing wraps, yet the indication of pain along with the gauzy material made me believe differently. "Ready?" His brown eyes glanced up from beneath his brow, glancing me over as if assessing my slack stance and choice of clothing.

Although reluctant to take my hands out of fur lined warm pockets, I did so anyway, removing both my cloak and fullest jacket. Completely unsure of what to do next, I referred to Viktors glance and took a firm stance while attempting and failing to remember basic skills I learned in an hours self defense class in London. "Ready," I lied, swallowing down a bit of nervousness. Although I was glad there were no student spectators, anything I wasn't prepared for put me at unease. The thought of embarrassing myself made it slightly worse.

In the distance, Burke scribbled something down in his notes with the tip of his quill before clearing his throat. "Begin."

Wasting no time, Viktor begun a slow half circle on the mat. His form appeared comfortable and at ease yet something about the way those dark eyes glinted at the slightest shift in my stance made me positive that he was fully in control of anything I could possibly hope to get an advantage on.

"You're completely unguarded," he noted, using his calm voice to distract me while proving his point. Though it was nothing close to an actual blow to my waist, I was still shocked at the sudden impact.

"I normally use my wand," I defended while attempting to "guard" my body. He grabbed my blocking arm with his right hand and shoved. My heels dug into the mat as I maintained my balance, yet just as soon as I thought I was fine, Viktor took another opportunity.

Falling back onto the mat with a light padded thud, I groaned while quickly picking myself back up as Viktor patiently waited until I was completely on my feet.

After three more blows to my upper body and another flop on the mat, I finally managed to stop a shove to my chest by just barely catching his forearm.

"Better." Viktor encouraged before once again, his other arm hit his mark on my shoulder with more of a rapidly restrained punch than a shove this time.

After his successful attack, I quickly dodged the next, feeling a little more prepared now that I got ahold of proper timing. It was a split second of that confidence that made me lose focus on his footwork.

Using my confusion to his advantage, he disappeared from sight, only giving away his location when a pair of arm wrapped around me from behind, one around my waist while the other was wrapped across my shoulders along my collarbone, keeping both my chest and arms in place.

At first the warmth and firmness of his chest on my back was inticing until the hold grew tighter, somewhat... familiar.

Suddenly I felt helpless as the tightness increased, inticing me to break out of the hold yet I felt limp. My breathing increased in pace as a cackle rung in my ears like a distant bell. It wasn't a warm muscular pair of arms that I so eerily recalled, but a thinner harder pair. Ones that had long spindly fingers that dug into my skin and held sharp objects that pierced my neck.

Even though the hold around myself was starting to slacken, my instincts came alive I used all of my might to flip my attacker over my shoulder. I then managed to plant my elbow with enough power into the arm where I knew the hand would respond by dropping any object. My hands shook as I pinned them in place, using most of my body's weight to make sure they didn't move a muscle...

"Hermione." Rough velvet whispered in concern.

Running my eyes up to my attacker, still hearing the faintest cackle, I expected a menacing pair of wild eyes and devilish hair for a split second until I met a warm, brown eyed worried gaze. Small strands of black hair that crossed his face slowly fell away as he attempted to sit up. Instantly the awful noise retreated.

"Oh, God." I released my grip as quick as I would a hot pan, removing my weight and wishing I had the words to explain my actions.

Burke cleared his throat in the silence, tossing aside the clip board. "...I think that's enough for today." Crossing the space, he held out a firm hand, helping me off the ground gently. "Good work to the both of you. Wednesday we shall continue... And Miss Granger." His eyes were level as he offered a slight comfort- almost as if he understood. "...Know that my office is always open."

I took in a breath, nodding my thanks as I still couldn't find any words for actions that surprised even myself. Burke squeezed my shoulder, assured that I would come to him if I needed help or sensing that I wasn't comfortable with others forcing it. Either way, I appreciated him giving me space as he turned away, retrieving his clipboard before going back to his own business.

Across the room, Viktor stood waiting.

* * *

A pounding headache took over as I returned to my room, intense and nearly blinding as I grabbed a glass of water and green vile out of my bead bag. Although I appreciated their time and help, it was a relief to have a moments peace away from any concerned gazes before I had my first class.

Taking a spot on the edge of my bed, I slouched forward, kneading my temples between my thumbs. The burning within my cheeks hadn't faded since I left Viktor within that room, and my current thoughts didn't help to clear the color away either. My stomach fell as the look on his face replayed in my head. Those dark eyes that normally radiated a fierce, uncompromising intelligence, looked as if this was something he didn't understand. Like he felt guilty of provoking my sudden inner termoil.

As soon as I saw that he was set to approach me I left. Viktor, of all people, had no reason to feel guilty or apologize to me for things he had nothing to do with. Out of all my years, he was one of the untainted and good people in my life and I tossed him away the first moment Ronald finally took notice of me. Something it simply took Viktor moments to do.

No. If anyone were to apologize, it would be me.

Sighing away a bit of stress upon checking the time, I hoped my vision would clear up in a minute or so.

Standing a bit taller than I currently felt, I grabbed a small stack of books in descending order from atop the nightstand in between the two beds. I can do this...

Letting out one hell of a breath, I took a stride toward the door, yet halted a brief moment at the sight of movement on my right. An immaculate standing mirror with an intricate deep oak back stood before me, reflecting a total stranger.

Perhaps it was the prestinely made uniform Gabri designed especially for my figure; a thick deep crimson that cinched and flowed in all the right places. A pair of comfortable yet stylish pants I could easily run in, and a cloak that compared to none other, lined in the softest and warmest fur I've ever owned.

Yet whatever it was, despite what I currently felt, I appeared nearly as intimidating and elite as the very first Durmstrang boys I laid my eyes on when the tri-wizard tournament in my fourth year was announced. It made the slightest amount of my spirit lift in the hopes that I may one day truly live up to that potential.

It was enough hope to begin my first day as the very first proud girl of Durmstrang.

Or rather, at least it was until I glanced down at the first book I the pile, resting in my arms. Suddenly all the color I was fighting against finally drained as my eyes took in the title once more with mild displeasure.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

Expecting a classroom filled with wood desks and stone floors much like the rest of the castle, I was mildly irked when I found lively colors of blues and golds on threaded banners, scented candles, high tables, and even the outer wood of the chalkboard instead.

Yet it wasn't the unconventional appearance of the room that caused a sudden edge to my nerves. My eyes betrayed my already quickened pulse, locking onto the powerful desk that sat at the very front of the class.

Thin legs that crossed at the ankles were tucked underneath the solid wood, covered in a sheer black stocking, running all the way up to meet a stormy grey skirt. A matching blouse constricted a full chest and black hair cascaded around a high neckline.

Natalia Valentinovs gold eyes suddenly snapped up as if sensing my gaze, removing her attention from her parchment, her long hand stilling a quill that was oddly transfigured into a flower at the end. I further noticed, now that I got a closer look, how incredibly smooth and near glowing her golden skin was. For the second time in my life, since my regretful feud with Lavender, I felt surprisingly unnerved by a woman I didn't know.

"Miss Granger." Her spritely voice chimed (despite the obvious boorish Slavic accent) standing gracefully in a single sweep before taking a gliding step forward in dangerously high heels repeatedly across the floor.

Before I could swallow down the unwanted and illogical jealousy I felt rising in my gut after watching the perfect motion in her shapely of hips, she took my hand in both of hers, giving me a bit of a shock. A following smile lit up her face.

"I'm just thrilled to have a female student in my class." She said enthusiastically, pulling an arm through mine and leading me to the desks with a light step, her heels clicking lightly like a tea spoon to porcelain against the stone floor. Strangely, I felt intoxicated by her choice of perfume yet forced myself to steer away from the light, blooming scent. I began breathing through my mouth. "As you can see, ve decorate the tables here according to your liking. My last class on Friday, as you can tell, decided on changing everything into gold and blue, though it's normally a rainbow of colors and patterns. I think it's a great warm up before starting a class, don't you agree?"

"Um..." My eyes ran over the mess of color as the queasy feeling in my gut deepened. I unclenched a hand to splay it on the polka dot table I was to sit at, silently making it the regular wooden desk I found to be adequate for learning... A normalcy to keep myself focused on my work and lecture instead of the distracting colors. Some of which that had patterns that actually moved... "It's interesting." I returned respectfully.

Her too perfect smile faltered a bit. "Yes... Vell, I'm sure you'll get the hang of things around here." She said in good spirit as I gladly unlinked myself from her before crossing the small space to pull out my seat. "In fact, I think you'll learn to embrace the artistic freedom of my classroom. It's not something you're used to, I understand. I'll leave you to get adjusted. Let me know if you need anything though, dear." She then swayed qently back to her seat, picking back up her quill that went from a pink rose to a yellow daffodil at the touch of her hand.

Sure I'll learn to embrace the inappropriate mess of a learning space. When hell freezes over. Looking around as students begun filling in, some whispering at first notice of my presence while others thankfully ignoring it, I once again took in all the distracting and utterly ridiculous patterns and objects before letting out a stressed breath and willing my gaze to return to the only thing that gave me any sort of peace within the room. The damn desk.

Grumbling as I opened my book, I suddenly realized I was speaking softly aloud as a chair beside me slid with a screech against the horribly bright blue stone floor.

"Not bad." A smooth yet guttural voice sounded. "Though personally I would've gone with a cherry wood instead of an oak."

My lips set in a thin line as I glanced up, yet they quickly became slack as a strikingly beautiful boy admired the table, too blonde and too angular to be a normal human. His uniform was polished to perfection and a gold Bukhail ring set atop his manicured index finger. The first thing that came to mind was a real life angel... Yet the cocky grin and raised brow almost reminded me of-

"Names Abraxas Malfoy. You can call me Abe though, seeing as we're partners now."

After a moments disbelief of my current luck, my stomache dropped like an anvil.

Silently considering the likelihood of two separate Malfoy families in the wizarding world, a memory crossed my mind. A bit of research I unwillingly came across in the library years ago. A book on wizarding family history. "You don't happen to be named after a great great grandfather...?" I winced in anticipation, hoping to Godrick that this day was a horrid dream that I could wake from.

Yet discretely pinching my arm didn't wake me, and to my utter regret, he nodded, smiling like I just paid him a compliment. "Just my regular grandfather actually. Know of my family, do you?"

I scooted my chair the farthest I could manage.

"Hah! Oh, you know of them alright. Let me guess... My cousins from London, right?"

I begun grumbling again, not really aware of it until I heard the sounds from my own mouth...

"I'll take that as a yes. Lucius is my first cousin. His father is my uncle... My own father is the youngest of all Malfoy elders of course. Infact-"

"As much as I'd love to hear the Malfoy history, I'm already aware of your family tree... I'm also not one to really have idle chat... Especially when it comes to your cousins... No offense." I interrupted, wondering what on earth I could've done wrong in my previous life to be punished with another Malfoy all the way out here as my new partner of all things.

He shrugged, hardly seeming disheartened. "None taken... Though my side of the family was 'kicked out' of the blood line. Which is why I'm here in Norway... If that eases your spirit any."

Sighing into my propped hand, I shifted my glance from the grain of the desk, back to the odd boy beside me. "Names Hermione Granger."

His eyes lit up at my slight change of heart. "Interesting name. Never heard of the Granger family before... Though you are from London so I guess it makes sense."

I simply raised a brow at the boy, waiting for his house trait to kick in.

"Oh..." He simply said, reading my face, realizing my name was unheard of because I wasn't actually from a wizarding family. "Well, that explains the dislike of my family. Though I assure you, my parents aren't the type to discriminate and neither am I."

I nodded in slight appreciation. "Thanks... I won't discriminate against your name either then." I said with a light smirk.

He smiled a crooked grin in good nature. It looked odd on someone who appeared so much like my childhood rival. Everything was nearly identical, all except his cheerful green eyes in contrast to Draco's stormy grey. "I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm still curious though... What unfortunate business did you have with Lucius?"

"Um..."

"Goodmorning class." Professor Valentinov interrupted. "Those of you still varming up, please return to your seats." She instructed, thankfully saving me from having to give an uncomfortable answer to Abe. Upon looking away from my peer, I found that many tables were indeed changed into different colors like she had said. The one near us was a vibrant red with green skulls.

"Today we will be continuing our attempts to change each other's hands into replicas of our familiars. At the end of this year everyone should be able to change their partner completely into an owl... Cat... Toad... Whatever you may have at home or in your dorm. Remember to keep a steady hand. Questions? Please begin."

With that brief instruction, she sat back down at her desk, this time taking out what appeared to be a magazine from her drawer.

I must have looked incredulously at the woman as I caused a laugh from beside me.

"She's not that bad once you get in the swing of things. Honestly it's an easy class after a long week of sitting through lectures that never end."

"Lectures that could save your hands from a trip to the infirmary you mean?"

He paled.

Unable to retain my amusement, I cracked a laugh, though it felt and sounded odd. "Kidding." Quickly digging through my new cloak, my hand wrapped around a familiar piece of wood. "Manibus muto."

Suddenly his hands begun sprouting orange tufts of fir. His fingers quickly become pads as round and cushioned as a cats, a pair of claws peeking out from underneath. A sigh escaped my lips at the change... Missing my crookshanks already. I knew it was temporary and Ginny was treating him well, keeping him away from Ron over breaks, yet no one could care for him as much as I did.

"Woah." Abe chuckled as he moved his new set of paws, stretching the grey pads out and poking at the sharp nails. "Professor!" He called out, keeping his curious gaze on the orange fur.

Gold eyes glanced up, widening at the sight. Removing herself from the chair a little quicker this time, she delightfully examined his new set of paws. Her entire face beamed. A look I would've thought to be endearing if I hadn't already felt a weary and unexplainable repugnance. "Incredible Miss Granger! May I ask who your professor was before?"

"Minerva McGonagall, mam."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Tell me... Can you transfigure him into a full familiar?"

Nodding slowly, I couldnt help but feel an alarm going off in the back of my mind at the way she eyed the two of us. Almost like... like we were entertainment rather than students. Yet I quickly dismissed it since I was already overly biased.

"...Would you preform it for me?"

I winced. Perhaps it wasn't simply my sudden dislike swaying my opinion. "You would allow me to just do so?"

The professor blinked. "Unless you're incapable of doing so."

Frowning, I sat back in my chair. "I'm very capable, mam. Excuse me for saying so, but I'm unfamiliar with reversal practices incase a problem arises. I'm also unsure if Abraxas is as well informed as myself and it could be disasterous when used improperly until we have the proper lecture."

Though I actually knew the reversal, the thought of her allowing me to do so without first making sure I was informed properly was disturbing. Her eyes slightly narrowed, something very few people would have seen unless they were looking for a reaction. Quickly glancing down at my ring then back up, she hummed with a smile. "Very well then. Please carry on the good work." She then turned back to her desk, unfolding her magazine once again with a haughty snap of the paper.

"Meeooww." Abe drew out roughly in response to my decline. "That's cat for holy crap. You've got some guts Granger."

I rolled my eyes yet felt humored by his dramatic eye brow raise. "Alright, come on its your turn. But honestly, what regulations are set in this class? What are the conducts... The proper instruction?"

He shrugged while taking out his wand. "Professor Valentinov is something of a controlling hippy if you can't tell already. She believes in our own learning process of trial and error. I'm not exactly fond of it either... I'd rather learn the most and excel at difficulties, but it's an easy A if you just try your best."

I nodded, taking this all into consideration. I guess it was one way to go about it... Though I'd be much happier with a proper teacher. Was I to learn anything in this class?

Suddenly he repeated my same incantation, swiftly moving his wand in the correct form. Watching my hands closely, a change started to occur... Talons sprouted from my fingers but my palms remained the same. "An owl?" I questioned, wiggling the odd grey tips along my hand. The feeling was similar to when my mom forced me to get acrylic nails with her for my great aunts third wedding.

He sighed. "A falcon actually. Maybe I have been over estimating Valentinov after all..."

I shrugged. "I think that's very plausible, but I'm a bit of an overachiever, and transfiguration was a hot topic of mine."

"So... I'm doing okay?" He asked, glancing down at my talons as if in an unsure study. Although Malfoy's never looked unpoised or baffled, and this was certainly no exception, it was still the humblest and most human I've ever seen anyone look the family. A living, breathing angel compared to the London Malfoy's who embodied grey stone angels you would find looking over tombstones.

"Exceptionally." I replied, glancing about the room of boys who were still practicing the wave of their wand or just simply not getting results.

Abe let out a sound of hauty success before continuing on with the lesson while I passed down tips I learned from McGonagall.

Toward the end he nearly had it completely, all except a small flaw near the wrist where my skin still faded in with the scales. It really was marvelous work as nearly half the class was still dealing with the "trial and error."

"Class is about to end. I don't know if you've already been told but we have a strict few minutes between classes due to aparation rights. Who do you have next?" Abe asked, reaching over for my schedule before I could answer. His brows raised. "Aren't you already a muggle born?"

I took back my schedule, even though I already memorized it, before glancing down at the flaw I'd need to fix soon. "I didn't plan on taking muggle studies if that's what you mean."

"It's a waste of time in your case I'm sure, but I think after today you might reconsider staying." He smiled as he picked up his books, removing himself from his chair in an unhurried motion. Boys were doing the same, even without being excused. Was that normal?

I copied everyone else, finding myself falling into step with Abe as he begun exiting the class. "What makes you believe that?"

"You'll see. I have it next as well, come on I'll walk you."

I raised a brow in confusion. "You're not going to apparate?"

He made a face. "It's right around the corner. Unless it's across the castle, walking is just fine. That awful feeling isn't worth a short trip."

I nodded thoughtfully, checking the second line of my schedule once more, before heading out to my next class with (and I still can't believe it) a Malfoy in step.

* * *

Let me know what you think! xo


End file.
